Golden Dreams
by CLEgirl2414
Summary: Callie and Arizona are 2018 Olympic athletes who meet at the games.
1. chapter 1

A/U Arizona and Callie are both athletes at the 2018 Winter Olympics. I personally love the Winter Olympics so it gave me the idea. No digs to any other country, I'm just from the US. If you don't like them don't read. I also don't own any characters.

I'll never forget the first time I saw her in person. Those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled as she talked to her friends. Her dimples that popped when she laughed, from across the room I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful Arizona Robbins. We were waiting to walk out to the arena for the 2018 PyeongChang Winter Olympics as Team USA. There may have been a couple of hundred people in that room but there was only one who caught my eye.

Arizona Robbins was a well known American speed skater. This was her 3rd winter games. In her first games she was a young 18 years old. She was a up and coming young skater who surprised everyone and took home the bronze in the 500m. She then won the silver in the 1000m and just a missed another medal in the 1500m finishing 4th. She was the story of the Vancouver Olympics that year. Four years later she was the favorite in the three events again. And yet again she didn't disappoint. She even set a track record in the 500m, blowing everyone else out of the water. She won 2 golds that year and a bronze.

This year was no different, again she was the talk of the Olympics, but this time it was because of her comeback she was making. Two years ago she was hit by a drunk driver and many thought she wouldn't be able to race again. With a lot of handwork, she had made the team and this year had the honor of carrying the American flag.

I had been amazed by her story. I was 16 when I watched her in her first Olympics. I aspired to be a Olympian myself, so seeing how young she was and how she was in the games made me work harder. The fact that she was gay and open about it also made me look up to her as I was also gay but having a hard time coming out to my parents.

Fast forward 8 years and one of my dreams had come true. I had made the 2018 USA Hockey Team and I was currently in Korea waiting for Team USA to walk out to the arena. I was so excited, words couldn't even describe how excited I was. Time was standing still though as I looked across the space and couldn't take my eyes off the blonde. Not only had she been my idol but she was absolutely gorgeous.

Suddenly my attention was taken away as I heard my name yelled.

"Torres!" Mark yelled handing my a kleenex, "here this is for the drool coming out of your mouth. I have been talking to you for like 5 minutes and I look over to see you being a creeper!"

"I'm sorry but look at her! She breathtaking!" I said to my best friend. Mark and I had been friends for a very long time. This was his second time at the games, having made the USA men's hockey team. Since it was my first time he told me he would take me out to the important events. It was more or less of him wanting to take me to bars to be his wing woman for him to pick up women. He may have been a bit of a man whore but he was my best friend and he had been there for me during hard times. Especially when I finally came out to my parents.

Suddenly we were told to line up and the next thing I know we are walking out to the arena. All the athletes from the USA started to walk behind our beautiful flag bearer. Mark and I started walking and we were about two rows behind Arizona. There was a couple of screens that showed us walking out and they had zoomed in on Arizona looking so proud carrying our flag that she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. I started filming on my iPhone and waving to the crowd. I was overwhelmed. This is something I had dreamed of since I was a little girl and I wanted to remember it. Meredith and Cristina, a couple of my hockey team mates, came up behind me and we stopped to take a picture. Meredith and Cristina were veterans of the games. They had both been on the team since 2014. Cristina looked over to me and said "Suck it up rookie, this is one of the greatest experiences you'll ever have!" She was right. This was one of the best experiences in my life.

A few hours past and Mark had convinced me to go out with him after the end of the opening ceremony, since we didn't have any games tomorrow just practice in the afternoon. Apparently a lot of the athletes had the same idea as we did cause the bar we went to was packed with athletes from every country. Mark was currently talking to redheaded figure skater from some country and I was talking with some of my hockey team mates and some other hockey players against the bar. I was leaning on a stool and when someone backed into me causing me to spill some of my beer on myself and some on the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Came a voice from behind me. When I turned around, I was met with the beautiful eyes that I had been staring at earlier. "Please let me buy you another drink!" she said.

Words weren't coming to me, I was just in aw of the woman in front of me.

"Are you ok?" she said as she touched my arm.

I felt a jolt of electricity when she touched me, causing me to shake out of the stare. "Yeah...I'm ok..." I stuttered back.

"I'm so sorry, there are just so many people in here, what were you drinking? Let me get you another." she said.

"A b...beer. Bud Light...please." I said

After she ordered and turned around and stuck her hand out and said "Arizona Robbins, short track, again i'm so sorry."

I reached out and took her hand in mind and felt that jolt again. "Callie Torres, hockey"

She smiled, dimples popping as we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Callie."

Still holding on to her hand, I smiled and said "I..I..have been watching you since your first games. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"That's very nice of you to say. I must say that I am a huge fan of USA hockey and follow the team. The team is lucky to have you!" Arizona responding still smiling as I haven't let go of her hand yet.

I am in shock...Arizona Robbins knows who I am? "You know who I am?" I managed to get out.

"Of course, I love hockey! I already have tickets to a couple of the games here. At least the ones that I could go to that don't overlap with my races. I can't wait to watch you in action." As she gave me a flirtatious wink.

My mouth just went dry.

"Um Callie, I kinda need my hand back..." Arizona politely said as trying to make me realize I was still holding on to her.

"I'm sorry" I said as I let go.

"Not saying I wouldn't mind holding your hand" she said with a smile, "but I need to pay for the drink I spilled."

I nervously smiled back and wondered if Arizona was flirting with me. I was brought out of my daze when I heard a cough behind me. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend Callie?" Meredith said as she stood and watched me fumbling over my own words.

"Arizona, these are some of my team mates, Meredith, Cristina, and Addison. Guys this is Arizona Robbins." I introduced them and Arizona shook all their hands and and introduced us to her friend and coach, Teddy, who I didn't even realize that she was standing next to Arizona. As we were making small talk, Mark walked up and introduced himself to Arizona as well.

"I see you have met Callie, I think she is your biggest fan and I haven't heard her stop talking about you." Mark said making me turn a deep shade of red.

Arizona took it in stride though. "That's great to hear, I hope she knows that I am a big fan of her's too." She gave me a wink and a smile. I swallowed hard seeing those dimples pop again.

The group of us stood and talked about the games for awhile, getting to know each other. I was slowly calming down and getting over the fact that I was totally star struck. There was laughing and joking around. There was also a touch of my arm or a wink in my direction all from Arizona and it gave me tingles every time. It was getting late and we needed to be getting back to the dorms. We started to say our good byes to each other. Arizona reached over and instead of shaking my hand, she gave me a hug. "It was really nice getting to know you Calliope, I hope I get to know more of you" she said in my ear. As she pulled away she gave me a wink and walked away. I just stood there, not believing that my suspicions were true in the fact that Arizona was indeed flirting with me. Arizona Robbins. Flirting with me.


	2. Chapter 2

As Arizona and Teddy walked back to the dorms, Arizona seemed like she was on cloud nine. "So...you want to tell me what you are thinking?" Teddy asked.

"I just got to meet some of the USA women's hockey team Teddy! Do you know how awesome that is?!" I excitedly said. "Plus i got to meet Callie! She is so talented!"

"Is that it? She's just so talented?" Teddy asked with a grin. "That's all you have to say about her?"

I blushed a bit and said "Ok she is smoking hot!"

"There it is!" Teddy laughed. "I knew it! I saw the way you looked at her. The little flirting while you were talking."

"Teddy she is just breathtaking. I need to see more of her!"

The next day I was heading to the cafeteria with Teddy and Lexie, another USA speed skater when I spotted Callie walking with Addison. I glanced over to Teddy, who gave me a knowing look. "Go" Teddy said to me.

I quickly took off jogging up to Callie. "Hey Callie! Hey Addison!"

"Hey" they both said in unison with a smile.

"Callie I was wondering if you would like to get some dinner with me?" I asked hopefully.

Callie looked to Addison "Well Addie and I were going to grab something to eat but you can join us."

"You know what Cal, I'm not that hungry, you go and have fun." Addison said to Callie while giving her a big smile.

Callie blushed as Addison walked away. She looked so adorable with that blush on her cheeks.

Callie and I grabbed our food and sat down at a little table that we had to ourselves.

"So, Calliope how have your first couple days been?" I asked taking a bite of my salad.

"It's a little overwhelming but I'm having a good time." She replied. "Can I ask you a question? How do you know my full name?"

"I told you I'm a huge fan of hockey. I've watched you play, and I won't lie, I may have googled you." I say with a blush.

"You googled me? What else have you found out about me?" She asked amused.

Now that I'm a little embarrassed, "Um, I don't mean to sound like a creeper, I just wanted to know more about you."

"I don't think you are a creeper, I am curious though what you found on the internet about me though?"

"Well you are originally from Miami, you have been playing hockey since you were 5, your mom wanted you to be a figure skater but your dad fully supported you playing hockey. You are ranked the best women's goalie in the US, and you came out at the age of 22 when you announced you were dating a teammate." I rambled off. Callie laughed as she sat there and listened. "Wow anything else?"

"I think that sums it up...oh wait you have a rescue dog too!" I smiled innocently.

"Wow there are a lot of facts on the internet. Stalk me much?" She laughed. That laugh was beautiful, I thought to myself. "So do you know that much about other USA hockey players?"

"A little bit. I'm not as interested in them though." I said honestly. "So Mark said you were a a big fan of mine. What do you know about me?"

"Um...I mean I knew you are this great speed skater. I know that you are 26." Callie said

"Is that it? For such a big fan you don't know a lot about me...unless you are lying." I teased.

"I do know your father is a Marine...I will say I really looked up to you because you came out the year you went to the Olympics the first time. I knew I was gay then but I come from a Catholic upbringing so I didn't know how my parents would take it." She said.

"I actually was out before that. My family and friends knew. But when I qualified for the Olympics I didn't want to hide anything. If people were going to talk about me, I wanted them to talk about my skills, not about my personal life."

"You also made young people like me look up to you by doing that." She smiled.

"One...thank you. Two you are two years younger than me." I laughed "You make me feel so old!"

"Sorry I was only 16 when I first watched you! Oh...I do know something else about you...you aren't dating anyone right now. At least last time I checked the Internet." She laughed.

God the things this woman makes me feel. That wink, that smile, her laugh, everything about her is making feel things I haven't felt in a long time. "So tell me, are you dating anyone right now?"

"Not right now." She blushed a bit. "I haven't had time since I have been so busy getting ready for these games."

"Great, would you be interested in going on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "After your game of course."

"Of course you know I have a game tomorrow!" She laughed.

"I have tickets! I get to see you in action!" I said excitedly.

"Yes of course I'd love to go on a date with you." She smiled.

"Great! You want to get out of here?" I asked. She nodded and we threw away our empty food containers and walked out of the building. We wandered around the village just talking and getting to know each other more. Before we knew it we it was close to 10:30pm and we had wandered around for more than two hours.

"Wow it's getting late and I should be getting back." Callie realized.

"You're right, I wouldn't want you dragging ass for your game tomorrow." I said with a smile.

About ten minutes later we arrived at Callie's door. "Thank you for having dinner with me tonight. I loved getting to know you even better." She said.

"Trust me it was my pleasure." I said smiling and leaning in a bit. After my evening with Callie there was nothing more that I wanted to do but kiss her. So I took the chance. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes, I took a step forward and closed my eyes. As soon as our lips met, it was like a jolt of electricity in my veins. Callie must of felt the same because what started out as a innocent peck, tuned a little heated when I felt Callie's tongue against my bottom lip asking for access. Of course I granted it for her. Our tongues wrestled in each other's mouths for a minute or two before we both needed some air. Resting our foreheads against each other's, I said thank you again.

I gave her a a sweet peck on the lips and wished her good luck tomorrow and watched her enter her room.

As I got back to my room, I had a text from Callie that read "I can't wait till our date tomorrow." Not being able to hide my smile, Lexie and Teddy, started to grill me about my time with Callie.

"What did you do?" "Why were you gone so long?" "What did you talk about?" "Did you kiss her?" They both asked over each other.

"Calm down you two. We had some dinner then walked around for a little while just talking. We talked about everything and anything. We also laughed a lot. She is amazing."

"Uh oh you are hooked! I can tell by that look in your eye!" Teddy said.

I rolled my eyes at Teddy but I knew she was right. I had it bad for Calliope Torres.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally pulled myself away from Arizona, and after I close the door I lean myself against the it. What a night we had! On top of that she kissed me! It was a amazing kiss, that I couldn't help but want more. There is something special about that blonde, I'm usually not that forward with someone, but I felt like I needed to taste those lips. After catching my breath, I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. I'm so excited for our date tomorrow that I had to let her know.

I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I know that we just met but this woman has been giving me serious tingles every time I see her and talk to her. I can't help but smile every time I see her. Hell, I smile just thinking about her.

"Hey roomie" Addison says as she enters the room with Mark tailing behind her. Addison, Mark, and I have been friends for years. Addison and Mark have been off and on for some time now. I suspect they might be sleeping together again but neither have them said anything to me yet.

"How was your date with Arizona." Mark asked.

"It wasn't a date." I say with a roll of my eyes, trying to play it off.

"You had dinner, just the two of you. That's a date." He says.

"We both ate and got to know each other."

"Sounds like a date to me! Plus you can't wipe that smirk off your face!" Mark laughed.

"I don't have a smirk on my face!" I say as I blush fulling knowing I really do.

"God Cal, you are so in denial! Unless you can't wipe the grin off because you are hiding something...wait did you bang her?"

"Mark!" Addison and I yelled at him at the same time. Addison punching him in the arm.

"Well did you?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Not that it's any of your business but no of course not. We just met."

"So?!" Mark said.

"Ok that's enough. We have a game tomorrow at noon so Addison and I need to get to bed. See you tomorrow Mark." I say pushing him out the door. "Goodnight!"

Addison and I both do our nightly routines to get ready to sleep. We each climb into our bunks. "So how did your time with Arizona really go?" Addie asks.

"It was amazing! We just felt so comfortable with each other, the conversation just flowed so easily. We talked a lot and got to know each other some more, and we kissed!"

"Oh yeah?! That's awesome! When do you think you'll see her again?" Addison questioned.

"We are going on a date tomorrow after our game." I said sort of quietly.

"Wow! Good for you! I hope it goes well!" Addison said.

"Thank you Addie and thank you for not being mad that I ditched you today."

"You didn't ditch me. I happily told you to go. I know you would do the same for me."

"Definitely! If you need the room for you and Mark, just let me know." I nonshalently said to see what would happen.

"Oh my god! When did he tell you?" Addie screeched.

"He didn't but you just did!" I say laughing. "I knew it, I've seen him talking to girls but he never seals the deal. But you two seem to be close again lately. You know I love you and Mark together. I wish you would just stop messing around already."

"I know..." Addison says rolling over. "We just can't seem to get on the same page."

"Well you two should talk and figure things out."

* * *

It's game day! My first Olympic game and I'm so pumped but also a little nervous. We are playing Finland and they are a pretty good team. We just got done with drills and are awaiting the game to start. I know it's a long shot but I glance into the stands looking for the certain blonde who has been occupying my thoughts. The stands are full of both USA and Finland fans. I will say both sides of fans look amazing. Some of their outfits are hilarious. Then almost impossibly I see her! She is wearing her red white and blue USA jacket with blue jeans and what looks like a plain red sweater. From my spot on the ice it looks like she has little flags drawn on her cheeks. We make eye contact and she waves with a huge smile. I give her a wink and she in turn blows me a kiss. Finally the whistle is blown and I slide my helmet on and skate to my net.

I have been waiting my whole life for this opportunity. A lot of blood, sweat, and tears went into me making this team. Thankfully Mark and Addison kept me sane. Addison had already made the team, but she had a lot of helpful insights and positive energy. Mark did the same, he forced me to continue on the days I wanted to quit. Often making me practice with him. It was time to prove to everyone that I was the best and I deserved to be here.

The first period doesn't go as well as I would like. I let a goal fly past my shoulder to make it 1-0. Fortunately Meredith scored a goal to tie it up. The next two periods go much better as we score two more goals and go on to win the game 3-1. I think I needed a goal scored on me cause I was much more focused the rest of the game. I guess you could say I had the first game jitters.

After I change at the arena, I text Arizona to let her know I was on my way back to the dorms to change. I start walking out and who do I see waiting for me but Arizona. She was standing by the exit talking to some people and when she sees me emerging she runs up to me and gives me a huge hug. Being in her arms feels amazing! I nudge my head into the crook of her next and take a deep breath since her scent is intoxicating.

"You were amazing today!" She says into my neck. "So many great saves! That was a fun game to watch!"

"Thank you! I had a bad first quarter but calmed down after that. Thank you for staying to see me." I said and we ended our embrace. "You want to walk back with me? I need to change before we go out tonight."

"Of course. I need to change too."

Arizona grabbed my hand as we started walking back. We talked about the game a little bit more. It made my day to watch Arizona so animated and excited about my game. As we got back we parted ways to get ready for our date.

I thought I was excited for my first Olympic game, I was even more excited for my first real date with Arizona. So far she seems like the perfect girl. After our dinner date yesterday the only time I stopped thinking about her was during the game. I didn't expect to find anyone at these games that would take my mind off hockey the way she does.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door...immediately my heart skips a beat, I take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great! Bummer to hear about JCap, I hope that doesn't mean the end of Calzona stories.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 45 minutes later that I knocked on Callie's door. I had told her to dress casual, as I was wearing skinny jeans, brown riding boots, and a red and blue plaid shirt, that I had unbuttoned enough to see my white tank underneath with a tiny bit of cleavage. It was probably one of my favorite outfits I owned. Callie opened the door and my mouth went dry. She was wearing a dark red deep v neck sweater with tight skinny jeans and black boots. Not only did her ass pop in the jeans, but the cleveage she was sporting was the perfect amount.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Um...um yeah I'm great" I totally stuttered like a idiot. "You look beautiful Calliope"

Blushing a little bit she said "Thank you, and so do you.

Leaning into her, I gave her a hug and peck on the lips. "Are you ready to go beautiful?" I asked

"Absolutely! More than ready!" She said our fingers intertwining as we left.

I had googled some quiet resturants in the city and we grabbed a taxi. When we got there we were seated towards the back which was perfect because it felt like we had the entire place to ourselves. We ordered some wine, and then our meals and the conversation just flowed.

"I want to thank you for taking me out tonight. And if I forget to tell you I had a great time tonight." Callie sweetly said.

Making me smile I replied "The pleasure is all mine."

"I never thought I could be happy like this again." Callie said.

"What do you mean with that? Why wouldn't you be able to be this happy?" I asked as I grabbed her hand across the table. "You deserve to be happy."

"After my break up with Erica, she really messed me up. She made me feel like I wasn't good enough professionally or even personally. She broke me and I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." Feeling me squeeze her hand in reassurance, she continued. "When we first started dating, things were amazing. We clicked, we talked, we laughed, we were happy. Then after 6 months or so things started to change. She seemed to be angry all the time. I remember this one game we had. It was tied, with less than five minutes left in the game she got a penalty called on her and it gave the other team a power play. In the power play they scored against me. I was devastated because this team was our rival and I had given up this goal. We ended up losing the game. All my other teammates were comforting me and telling me it wasn't my fault, telling me we would get them next time. Erica was comforting as well, for a little bit. She came back to my place that night and as soon as she walked in the door she began to berate me. Telling me I was the worst and blaming me for losing the game." Callie stopped and took a minute. "It continued from there. If we lost a game it was my fault no matter what. I started to believe what she was saying. Off the ice, it was the same. She started making me feel like I wasn't good enough, I didn't hang out with my friends, because I felt too bad about myself. I would only hang out with her, who always seemed mad at me."

"That's terrible. How did things finally end?" I asked.

"We had a game, which we won, I only allowed 1 goal and they had what seemed like a million shots on me. Everyone was excited, everyone seemed so proud of me...except her. She was at my place doing her usual of putting me down when Mark and Addie came over. Mark being Mark, just walked in and both of them heard what she was saying to me. Mark and Erica got into a screaming match, when suddenly Addison grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out of my apartment. Addison and Mark spent, what felt like the rest of the night, talking to me and trying to convince me that nothing was my fault and that I was amazing. Of course I wasn't buying it. Months of her making me feel like I was the worst person in the world wasn't going to end after a night of talking. The both of them refused to let me answer the phone, when she kept calling me that night. The next day at practice Erica pulled me aside and let me know, if I didn't say something to Mark and Addison we were over. Feeling brave I told her to leave me alone. She ended up walking out of practice and quit the team. Of course I was nervous that I would ruin the team, but the fact was the rest of the team was sick of her anyway. I still felt bad. Mark and Addison spent a lot of time with me as well as some of the other girls on the team. They made sure they all told me how they didn't really like her and that her leaving didn't hurt the team whatsoever. She tried to contact me a few times, at sometimes she would leave me shitty messages telling me I would never do better than her."

"Mark and Addison seem pretty amazing. And they are right. Nothing was your fault." I said with a smile as our food was placed in front of us. "And I think anyone sounds better than her."

"I know that now. I just wish I would have known that earlier. I could have saved a lot of heartache. I'm also not looking forward to seeing here" She said. "So I've been trying to avoid her the best I can. She plays for OAR. Apparently her dad was Russian and after she quit the US team she tried out for them and made it. There is a possibility that we will play each other." Callie explained. "And you are already better than her. I'm so glad we met."

"Me too. I hope you realize how amazingly talented you are as well as amazingly beautiful." I said honestly and with a wink. "And I hope they lose in their group so you don't have to see her."

"Thank you..." She blushed. "So this looks delicious." Callie said as she changed the subject.

We went on to enjoy our meal with wonderful conversation. After dinner we headed back to the Olympic village for the rest of our date. There was a practice rink in the back that any athlete could use when they wanted, while they were open. I had Teddy grab her skates and mine and leave them in a locker at the arena, she was also able to obtain a special pass to let us in after hours.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as we entered the building.

"This is the second part of our date...don't worry I got special permission to be here." I said as I grabbed her hand to reassure her. "I thought it would be fun to test each other's skills on our second home...the ice rink."

"I don't have my skates though..." Callie said as I pulled her along to the locker number that Teddy had told me. Opening the locker, Callie looked surprised when I pulled her skates out with a smile.

"I have my ways..." I said smirking.

We both took a minute to lace up our skates and then jumped on the ice. I grabbed her hand and we did a couple laps around the rink.

"How about we test your goalie skills!" I said as let go of her hand to grab a puck and two sticks that were on the wall.

"Better idea, why don't we test your goalie skills!" She said with a wink and switch the hockey sticks I was holding.

"Ok let's try it! As I lined up in front of the goal. Callie came skating toward me, did a little move to the right and a move to the left and shot. The puck easily slide on the ice past me.

"Goal!" Callie yelled as she skated around the goal. She was so adorably cute and amazingly sexy as she skated. She skated up to me and started to tease me. "Stick with short track! Clearly this isn't your game."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a embrace. "I'd let you score on me anytime Calliope." I seductivly whispered in her ear. I kissed her on the cheek and skated to the middle of the rink, leaving her speechless at the net. I grinned as I skated toward her with the puck. I shot it and she blocked it effortlessly. I tried at least 10 more shots and she blocked every single one. "You really are the best aren't you?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"You better believe it baby." Callie said with a devilish grin. "Why don't you show me your speed skating skills?"

"Do you want to race?" I asked.

"Bring it!" She said. We lined up near the net and she said "GO!" And we took off. She is pretty fast but with my knowledge of speed skating and my skates, I smoked her by the time I got to the imaginary finish line, she was 3 quarters back.

"I win!" As I skated towards her as she was breathing heavily.

"God you aren't even out of breath! Hockey is so much easier." Callie said as she put her hand on her hips and slid to the side of the rink.

We talked and skated around the rink for the next hour, before we took our skates off and headed back to the dorms. As we got close to Callie's door she let out a very heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed to the hair tie that was around the door knob. "Addison seems to be busy. Ugh she always has the best timing." she said rolling her eyes.

"What's does that mean?" I asked.

"I told her her she could use the room if she wanted to have some alone time with Mark. You know since they are an item again. We came up with this system of letting each other know we had someone in our room when we found out we were room mates. I never thought we would use it, guess I was wrong."

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, you can come to my room. You can stay with me tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't ask you to do that." She argued

"You didn't ask. I offered." I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona and I took the short walk back to her room, once we entered she offered me a tshirt and some pajama pants. I went into the bathroom, changed and when I got back to the bedroom Arizona was already changed into a tank top and boxer shorts. God she is so beautiful fully clothed so to see her with less clothes on, I felt like my knees were giving out.

"This is mine" she said pointing to her bunk and grabbing a pillow. "I'm just going to sleep on this little pull out couch."

"No, I'll take the couch, you can sleep in your own bed. I know you have a race tomorrow afternoon, I don't want you to be sore from a shitty pull out mattress." I said as I walked to the couch.

"No you are my guest, so you should get my bed." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"I have a compromise...you sleep in your bed and I'll take the couch..." I started...

"No way" she interrupted.

"You need to let me finish...but I'll lay with you till you fall asleep." I smiled.

"Oh ok..." She said surprised.

I grabbed her hand as she stood up from the couch and walked the several steps to her bed. She climbed in and I climbed in beside her. We all had twin beds so it was a tight fit, but it just made the two of us snuggle in closer to each other. I was on my back and she was on her side with her head nuzzled into my neck and her arm wrapped around my waist. We laid there for a little while in silence as I ran my fingers through her beautiful blond locks. She let out a little moan when my fingers scraped gently across her scalp. Oh god that's so sexy, I thought to myself. If that's the moan of running my fingers through her hair, I can only imagine what sounds she will make when I have her writhing underneath me.

Trying to avoid rolling her over and having my way with her, I broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" she quietly said.

"Yeah? What about me?" I countered.

"You make me want to be a better person." She said

Momentarily stopping my fingertips in her hair and starting again, "What do you mean by that?" I said calmly even though I felt my whole body blush, considering it was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"About 3 years ago, I met someone who I thought was the one. Her name was Lauren. We hit it off right away. We moved in together and things were great for the longest time. I had even started to put money away for a ring. Then one night I came home from practice early, cause I had a crash at practice and needed to rest. When I walked into our apartment I found her head between some other woman's legs, on top of the kitchen table no less. I needed to clear my throat for her to notice I had walked in the door." Arizona paused and took a deep breath. "Lauren stopped and calmly looked at me as she wiped her mouth. I'll never forget that look in her eye, not one of regret that she was cheating but one that she was regretful that she got caught. I marched passed them and grabbed a suitcase and packed necessities for a few days. I heard the door close, assuming that Lauren and her stranger left. Next thing I noticed was Lauren standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She nonchalantly asked me where I was going. I zipped up my suitcase and told her I would be back for the rest of my stuff in a few days. A few days later Teddy helped me move all of my belongings out and I shut Lauren out completely. She tried to call and text but I ignored them. After Lauren I closed myself off to dating. I vowed to not get hurt like that again. I'm ashamed to say I was a 'love'em and leave'em' girl', in a string of one night stands I had." Arizona stopped again. "I didn't want to be in a relationship because I was hurt so badly by Lauren. I can honestly say she broke me."

I continued to run my fingers through her hair. She nuzzled into me further and said "Then I met you...you give me the tingles again. You make me want to stop being afraid to love, and more importantly trust someone with all that I have. After I met you in the bar, I knew you were different. You make me want to be a better person." She said as she picked her head up and looked into my eyes. "I'm crazy about you and I can see myself being in a relationship with you."

Hearing those words and seeing the honesty in her eyes and feeling the same way, I reached up and ran my hand along her soft cheek. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down so our lips meet. The kiss started out slow, but quickly escalated as she ran her tongue over my lips asking for permission to enter which I freely gave her.

Our kissing intensified as our hands started to wander each other's bodies. I rolled us onto our sides and ran my hand under her tank top, up her back. I felt her do the same to me. Her hand ran up my bare back and she slowly ran her hand down my back and she slowly inched the waistband of my pants. She slid her hand into my pants but over my panties to grab my ass. I moaned into her mouth, causing another squeeze.

I gently pushed her onto her back and ran my hand that was under her tank top to her stomach. Our kissing continued causing me to get bolder. I wanted her so badly. I inched my hand up her stomach. I used my thumb to drag her tank top up, finally grabbing it and pushing it over her breasts. I immediately palmed her left breast and gave it a squeeze. Arizona moaned and we both came up for air from having our tongues in each other's mouths.

I took that opportunity to look at the beautiful blond before me. She was breathtaking. With my left hand on her breast, and our eyes locked together, I dipped down and took her right nipple in my mouth. I licked around her nipple and areola. The taste of Arizona made my mouth water. Her moans of my name were music to my ears. I switched breasts and did the same thing to the other nipple. I knew she was enjoying it when she pushed her chest further into my mouth.

Arizona slipped both hand under my tshirt, and palmed both of my breasts. My nipples hardening at her touch. She rolled us over so I was back on my back. She grabbed both of my hands and pushed them above our heads. She looked down with her lustful eyes and kissed me again.

She slowed the kiss down and pulled back. Still holding onto my hands, "As much as I want to have my way with you, I think we should stop...I really like you, like really really like you and want to do things right."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I rushed things with you." I said as I got my hands free and pulled her tank top down as best I could.

"Callie, believe me, there is nothing more I want to do right now than have sex with you, and you didn't rush me into anything. But I want to go slow and treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"Im sorry." I said quietly.

Taking her finger to lift my chin so I make eye contact with her, "No reason to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me. Please believe me when I say I want you so bad"

"I understand. We have really only been on one date anyway." I responded.

"Well this could be classified as two dates." Arizona smiled "But believe me stopping myself from learning every inch of your body...it's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

I put both of her hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After we stopped, our eyes met and I smiled. "You are totally right. But now that I'm in your bed, there is no way I can let go of you to go sleep on the couch. I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to be out of your arms either!" She said as she put her head on my shoulder after a sweet kiss.

"Good" I said as I pulled her in closer.

"Calliope?" She asked. I hummed back. "I hope you don't think I'm a bad person because of my past."

"We all have a past Arizona. I'm more interested in your future." I said then kissed the top of her head. I felt her give me a squeeze and we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I slowly woke up and stretched my body out, immediately I felt an arm pulling me in closer. As I opened my eyes I saw a mess of brunette hair, half of it was on my shoulder. I took a minute to look at Callopie's beautiful face. Sleeping so peacefully she looked angelic. And it even looked like she was smiling in her sleep.

"Callie..." I quietly whispered. "Wake up beautiful..." Since she didn't move, I turned just a bit and brought my left hand to her face. I stroked her cheek and called her name again, and she finally started to stir.

Opening her eyes she gave me the biggest smile. "Mm...good morning"

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I peered into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I can't remember the last time I slept that good. You are amazingly comfortable to sleep next to." She said as she yawned. "I wish I didn't have to get up today. I would love to spend all day cuddled up in bed with you."

"That sounds like a amazing idea..." I said as I rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck as she stretched her body. I sucked lightly on her neck, feeling her move her head to give me more room to continue.

"Oh god, I'll never leave this bed if you keep doing that." She moaned and grabbed me to bring me up to kiss her lips. Sliding my tongue in her mouth, I dropped a leg in between hers. I pulled my head back when I needed air. She let out a gasp when she felt my thigh grind into her core.

Callie's skin was intoxicating, I kissed a couple more spots on her neck, listening to her soft moans, I really didn't want to stop. Then we heard a clearing of a throat. We both stilled and I rolled off of her and she picked her head up to see who was in the room.

"Good morning ladies. Sorry to intrupt." Teddy said with a grin on her face.

"Hey Teds...we were just getting up" I said as I sat up.

"Yep it totally looked like that to me." Teddy smiled as she walked and put a bag down on the counter. "I brought some bagels and donuts if either of you are interested. Arizona we need to be at the rink in less than two hours, so you need to start getting ready."

"Yes ma'am!" I replied causing Teddy to roll her eyes and turn around.

"I need to go check on a couple of other skaters, so I'll be back in 20 minutes." Teddy said as a warning.

As Teddy left, I looked at Callie as she started to climb out of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Teddy."

"Seriously, Teddy and I have been friends for years, I know her, she's not mad or upset." I said grabbing her hand to pull her back on the bed where I was sitting. "Where are you going?"

"Um did you not hear Teddy, she wants you up and ready to go." Callie said as she stood up again.

"Did you not hear her?" I said as I was still holding her hand and pulling her back onto the bed "We have 20 minutes." I said seductivly, pushing her down slowly on the bed. She smiled as I laid on top of her, our legs tangled, her hands instinctively landing on my ass to pull me impossibly closer to her. Within seconds her mouth was on mine and our tongues were battling for control. Our clothed centers were rubbing against each other causing wonderful friction.

She moaned and rolled us over so she was on top. She pulled my hands above our heads and again attacked my lips. After a minute or two she stopped and pulled back. "God woman you are driving me insane...but I'm not getting in trouble by Teddy, so we need to stop." She said as she got off of me and took a few steps back.

"But..." I pouted.

"You have a race today that you need to get ready for. So I'm going to go, and hopefully I will talk to you later...if not see you." She said as I gave her a quick peck. "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" I said as I blew her another kiss as she finally left my room.

An hour or so later, I was at the arena warming up. I had qualifying for the 500m race today, which means if I made it, the race would be in the finals later today, so I was going to be at the arena for a while. Callie had practice today so I'm not quite sure she was going to make it to my race.

Qualifying for the 500m seemed to take forever, since we only raced two at a time. I was in the middle of the pack but when it finally came to my time, I easily qualified. I now needed to wait to race in the final. Since I qualified at number two I would be in the last race of the day which would be an hour or so away. I put my headphones on as I just tried to relax and clear my head.

As I was sitting in the middle of the arena, waiting for my turn, I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I saw a face I hadn't seen in a few months or so. Eliza Minnick. Eliza and I had known each other for years, since she was a fellow speed skater. Her and I had raced against each other in some world tournaments since she was from Poland. I had also happened to have a weekend fling with her at our last international race tournament.

"Hi Arizona! I've been waiting to see you!" She said as she pulled me in a hug.

"Hi Eliza." I said as I slightly pushed her away.

"What are you doing tonight? Want to get together?" She said with the raise of her eyebrows.

"I can't Eliza, sorry."

"Come on, we had a good time, I know what you like." She smiled again.

"Sorry I can't." I said again.

"You never turned me down before...why now?" She said as she ran her hand down my arm.

Taking a step back, "I have someone in my life now. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her."

Eliza gave me another hug and whispered in my ear "If you change your mind, just let me know. I know I can make you forget her."

After she released me from her hug, Eliza turned and walked away. I'm not going to lie, Eliza and I had a crazy amazing weekend a few months back, but I'm not going to do anything that would mess things up with Callie. Speaking of the devil, my phone dings to alert me that I have a text from her.

 **"Go get'em tiger! You got this! Oh and I have to confess, you look amazing in that spandex suit!** "

Damn, that woman just makes my heart race. Knowing that she's here watching me, makes me a little more nervous. As I look around the stands to attempt to find her, which of course I can't, Teddy walks up to me and let's me know that there are two more races before its my turn. I tie up my skates and zip my suit up all the way.

Teddy hands me my helmet "You got this!" She says as she gives me a hug.

"Thanks Teds!"

I strap my helmet on and grab my glasses, and make my way to the start line. I skate to the line and do a couple deep breaths. My name is announced and I get a huge roar from the crowd. The skater next to me is from Korea so the crowd erupts even more for her. We set at the line and it gets so quiet in the arena you could hear a pin drop. The gun shoots and we are off. I got a great start but my partner on the ice did too. We are basically neck and neck the entire race, as we enter into the second to last straightway, I stay right behind the Korean, which gives me a huge draft so when we get to the turn, I'm able to fly past her.. I kick it into high gear and take off, the finish line is so close...I pass over the line and look up at the giant screen in the arena. I did it! I raise my arms in the air, in triumph as the the speed of the race propells me around the arena once more. I'm handed a American flag on my way around. I put it around my back as I take another lap around. I can't believe I did it!

Within the next half hour or so I'm standing on top of the podium, recieving my gold medal. While watching the American flag being raised I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes. This was my favorite race and the hardest, and after my accident I didn't think I'd ever race in it again.

I sing along to the anthem as the tears release. I don't think I'll ever forget this moment. At this moment I'm feeling so emotional and I just want a hug from a certain Latina.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm currently hanging out near the exit where the athletes come out of the arena. I just witnessed Arizona win the gold in the 500m speed skate. What a race it was! It was so close all the way down to the finish. During the medal ceremony, as our national anthem played they showed her on the screen, she was very emotional, tears in her eyes.

Waiting outside the arena, I see that gorgeous blonde walking towards me. I smile as she walks right up to me, drops her duffle bag on the ground and wraps her arms around me in a enormous hug. Her nose is against my neck and I hear her take a heavy sigh.

I hold her tight and rub her back, just savoring the moment between us. "Are you ok?" I finally ask.

She nods her head against me.

"Are you sure?" I ask just to double check.

She slowly pulls away from me so I can see her face "I won...I still can't believe it."

I smile "Believe it! You did it! I'm so proud of you!" As I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." She says as she picks her bag off the ground. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Hopefully with you" I say with a wink. "Want to get some food?"

"Absolutely I'm starving...but can we get food to go? I really want to just chill out?"

"Yes! I'd love to have you all to myself!" I say as I grab her hand as we start walking away.

An hour later we are sitting on the couch in my room after we are finished eating our take out. Arizona seems super quiet so I break the silence. "Are you ok? You seem quiet."

Arizona lays her head on my shoulder. "I'm ok, I guess I'm still in shock. I can't begin to tell you what this medal means to me."

I pull her in closer to me and kiss her forehead.

"When I was hit by that drunk driver, it was the scariest moment of my life. I was T-boned on the drivers side. My left leg was pinned, and they used the jaws of life to get me out. I was in the hospital for two months. It took me eight more months till I was actually back on the ice, and that was actually just slowly skating around." Arizona let out a heavy sigh. "I couldn't race for at least another year after that. I thought about quitting at least once a week during the past four years."

"I'm proud of you for not quitting. You have come a long way." I said as I placed my lips on her head. "You are amazing!"

"This race today has always been my favorite and it means so much to me to win the gold. It means even more since I know how hard I had to work to get back to my race form. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Extremely happy but overwhelmed."

I turn her head and make her look at me "I'm proud of you and you deserve this! It just shows you can do anything you put your mind to. I'm so glad I got to watch you race!" I lean in and our lips meet.

"Mmmmm...I love kissing you. I could kiss you all night." She says as we pull apart. As she leans in again her phone rings. She stops and smiles, "It's my mom's ring tone."

"Hey mom! I know right! I almost couldn't believe it either!" Hearing from her parents, clearly has made her excited. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?" She is now up from the couch. "Ok see you in a few!"

"My parents are here, they were hoping to surprise me before this race but their flight was delayed. They are at a hotel about 20 minutes away!" She said as she is grabbing her things, then she pulls me up from the couch. "Will you come with me?"

"You want me to meet your parents?" I stutter out suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I?" She said as she kisses my lips. "They are going to love you!"

"Ok" I said I as I took a deep breath. She grabs my hand and we head out of my room.

Sitting in the taxi, we are relatively quiet but holding hands. My nerves are taking over, I haven't met parents in a really long time. I met Erica's parents once and they were nice but not very welcoming, and that was after we were dating for almost a year. "What if they don't like me!" I blurt out.

"Why wouldn't they like you? Just be your incredible self!" Arizona sweetly says squeezing my hand tighter. "Trust me, they are going to love you!"

"What are we? Are we girlfriends? Because I know it's really soon and we have only known each other for about a week, but I know I don't want to date anyone else. I'm not even interested in anyone else..." I ramble out. I'm not sure she can even understand what I'm saying. "I don't know what we are going to do after we leave here. Oh god I'm saying too much too soon..."

"Calliope" she says calmly as her hand runs over my cheek and she pulls me in for a kiss. "Baby you need to calm down" after she stops me for rambling. "Yes, I would love it if you were my girlfriend. I'm sorry we are talking about this in a back seat of a taxi, but yes I want to be your girlfriend if you want to be mine."

"I do want to be yours, but what about after the games?" I ask nervously.

"Well we have like 12 days left, we can talk about it during that time." Arizona says calmly "Right now I want to introduce you to my parents, who are going to love you!" As Arizona kisses me again the taxi comes to a stop in front of the hotel.

Once we get to the door of Arizona's parents, she turns and looks at me "Relax, just be yourself." Walking through the hotel I feel more and more nervous. Arriving at the door, I take a deep breath as she knocks.

A woman who I presume to be Arizona's mother answers the door with a squeal of excitement. She immediately grabs Arizona and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you honey! I'm sorry we weren't able to make it to the race today!"

"It's ok mom." Arizona says

"Daniel, come look who's at the door!" Arizona's mother shouts in her room, still holding on to her daughter.

"Arizona!" Arizona's dad says as he walks up and pulls her from his wife's arms into his. "It's so good to see you! Great race today!"

After finally being released by both parents Arizona grabs my hand and says "Mom, Dad let me introduce you to my girlfriend Callie Torres!"

I extend my hand towards Arizona's mom, and instead she pulls me into a hug. "Oh honey she's so pretty! Daniel isn't she so pretty!"

Finally she lets me go and and I say "Thank you Mrs. Robbins."

"Oh honey call me Barbara!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Barbara, Mr Robbins." I say extending my hand to Arizona's dad.

"It's nice to meet you too Callie. Please call me Daniel. Why don't you girls sit down?"

Arizona and I walk to the couch and her parents sit down in front of us.

"So how did you girls meet?" Barbara asks us.

"After the opening ceremonies, Teddy and I went out and I literally bumped into Callie and accidentally spilled her drink on her." Arizona says smiling at me. "So I offered to buy her a drink and we have been talking ever since."

"Callie, honey are you a speed skater too?" Barbara asks.

"No Barbara, I'm a goalie for the U.S. hockey team." I say

"That's great! Arizona and her father are big hockey fans." Barbara says.

"I have tickets to Callie's game tomorrow, you two should grab some tickets too!" Arizona says.

For the next hour or so Arizona and I sit and talk to her parents. Her dad is quiet and reserved and her mom is just the opposite. Her dad did get excited as he talked to me about hockey. As Arizona and I get up to leave, her mom gives me another hug and tell me they can't wait to see me play tomorrow.

Arizona and I get in our taxi, and as soon as she tells the driver where to go, her phone dings, informing her of a new message. She opens the phone and smiles from reading the message. "I told you...my parents loved you!" She says showing me the message from her mom.

 **"It was so good to see you tonight! Your father and I agree, we both really like Callie! You two seem perfect together!"** Is what the message read.

"I knew they would love you. It's hard not to." Arizona says as she leans in and kisses me deeply. I place my hand on her thigh, as we continue our light make out session in the back of the cab.

Finally pulling away from the blonde a bit, I inch my hand up more on her thigh and whisper in her ear "It's getting harder and harder to keep my hands from where I really want to put them." I hear her gasp as I say that. "The things I want to do to your body...I'm turning myself on just thinking about it." I stuck my tongue in her ear. "Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Uh...uh...yeah of course" Arizona stutters as I continue to whisper in her ear and move to her neck.

"Great!" I say as I pull away with a big smile, as our taxi pulls up to our destination. We climb out of the cab, and I take her hand as we walk up to her room. "I can't wait for our date tomorrow" I say as I give her a peck and leave her at her door with a seductive smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm currently sitting with my parents in the hockey arena watching my girlfriend and her team kick some ass! It's the final few minutes of the third period in the U.S. vs Sweden and they are winning 5-0! With this win, the girls will improve to 2-0! There is only one preliminary game left against Canada, who are our biggest rivals.

My parents seem to be enjoying themselves. Both of them have been cheering like crazy for team USA. My mom doesn't normally like hockey but she's been the louder one of the two. Then if she doesn't understand something, she would lean over and ask questions. The final whistle blows and the girls have done it again!

After the girls are off the ice my mom turns to me "Wow honey that was exciting! Callie is really good."

"She really is!" I reply with a huge smile.

"You really like this girl. I can tell because you haven't stopped smiling since we have been here." Barbara says as she is putting on her coat.

"She's amazing mom. I feel so lucky to have met her."

"Well I really like the fact you seem so happy. I haven't seen this smile since you first met Lauren and if possible, I think this smile is bigger now. Don't you think so Daniel?" She asks my dad who smiles and nods. My mother brings me in for a hug and says "She's a good one honey. I can tell."

We make are way down to wait for Callie. When she appears, she has a huge smile on her face. She gives me a hug and then my mom opens her arms for a hug as well.

"Callie you did great today!" My mom says releasing her. "I didn't even think I liked hockey." She laughs.

"Thank you Barbara." Callie smiles.

"Would you girls like to grab some dinner with Daniel and I?"

"Callie and I actually have a date mom. Maybe we can tomorrow?" I say.

"Actually, we should be able to fit dinner with you guys in. We have some time before our date starts." Callie says to my mother and I. "Why don't we walk back to the dorms, I'll change and Arizona you can show them your room."

"Oh yay!" My mom says with excitement. She grabs Callie's arm, interlocking them as we start walking back. I can hear her asking Callie all about being a goalie. I walk with my dad behind those two and just smile.

After we both changed we are sitting down to dinner with my parents. My mom behaved yesterday when they met, but is currently out in full force asking Callie question after question.

Callie is doing good answering every question my mom throws at her but it's starting to annoy me. "Mom relax with the questions. This isn't an interrogation! Let the poor girl eat!"

Callie places her hand on my leg, signally me that it's ok.

"Honey I'm just trying to get to know her." My mom states.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need to know about her past relationships." I say back to her.

"It's ok babe, your mom hasn't asked anything inappropriate." Callie says with a squeeze of my thigh.

"See, she isn't bothered, but we can change the topic to you" she says with a grin.

After what seems like forever, we get up and leave the resturant. My mother gives us both a hug and wishes us fun on our date. As we climb into the cab I apologize to Callie. "I'm sorry my mom was asking you so many questions. She doesn't have a filter sometimes."

"It's totally ok. They are just protecting their little girl." She says smiling as she kisses me. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Mmhmm..." I moan as she kisses my neck. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to watch the women's big air snowboard competition! I remember you saying how you would love to see that."

"Oh my god really? I'm so excited!"

After a little drive, Callie and I arrive at the event. I've always been interesting in snowboarding. I tried it a few times and discovered that I'm not very good at it. So watching the jumps these women can do is absolutely amazing! We each tried to judge the jumps as we watched, we laughed and cuddled for hours. After we watched the medal ceremony, we started our way back to the Olympic village or so I thought.

We were kissing a little in the back of the cab, when it slowed and stopped before we reached the village.

Callie opened the door and started to get out of the car. "Wait where are we?" I asked. I got out of the car and looked around.

"This is the second half of our date. I wanted to spend the night with you without the fear of roommates or anything." Callie said as we stood in front of a hotel. "No pressure for anything to happen, I just want some alone time with you. I hope that's ok?"

"Calliope, I would love to spend the night with you." I say as I grab her hand "lets go to our room!" Once inside the room I notice two duffle bags sitting on the bed. "What are those?"

"I had some help from Teddy and Addison, they brought us some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow." She smiled.

"Well didn't you just think of everything..." I said as I stepped up to her and slowly walked her back to the bed. "It feels great that no one can bother us." As the back of Callie's legs hit the bed, she sat down. She crawled back on the bed and used her index finger to wave me down with her. I smiled as I climbed on top of her, still fully clothed, intertwining our legs, I looked at her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her. Immediately out tongues were in each other's mouths. I pushed my thigh further up to her center, causing Callie to moan into my mouth. She suddenly rolled us over, so she was on top of me. She pulled her lips away from my mouth, and kissed my cheek, then she moved her mouth to my ear and whispered "I want you so bad" and licked the shell of my ear. She sent chills down my body.

Looking up at this beautiful brunette above me "Are you sure? I'm not trying to pressure you in to anything" I asked.

Looking down at me "You do realize I'm on top of you right?" She giggled. "Yes I'm totally sure. I don't want to wait anymore." Callie reached for the hem of her shirt, and in one swift motion took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. I felt like my heart stopped when I saw her bright red lace bra.

"You are absolutely gorgeous" I said as I sat up, Callie was straddling me so I was eye level with her beautiful chest. I kissed her chest, between both breasts and then I moved to the left breast and ran my finger inside the cup to feel her already hard nipple. I looked up into her eyes, asking for permission. Rather than nodding she placed her hand on the back of my hand, silently telling me to continue. Using the same finger, I gently pulled the red cup down, exposing the hard dark nipple. "Oh Dios mío Arizona" she mumbled in Spanish.

"Oh god you are sexy when you speak Spanish" I leaned in and slowly licked all around the hard bud. Callie moaned and pushed her chest into my face. Seeing how much she was enjoying what I was doing, I took her breast into my mouth and started to suck the bud. As my lips met her nipple I bit down, and then soothed it with my tongue.

I reached my hands around her back and unhooked her bra. I slipped the red lace bra off and then repeated my actions to her right breast. Hearing Callie moan spurred me on more. I felt her hands at the hem of my shirt, so I somehow stopped what I was doing and assisted her in taking off my shirt. My pink bra followed shortly after.

Now we were both naked from the waist up. Callie slowly pushed me back down on the bed. Her eyes were even darker now, full of lust. Her mouth attached to mine once more while her right hand squeezed my now naked chest. She rolled her thumb and index finger around my tight nipple. She broke the kiss and smiled as she lowered her mouth to my breast and swirled her tongue around the areola.

Our legs were still tangled together, I gripped her leg in between mine roughly, pushing for more friction, anything to help the aching between my legs. Callie stopped the slow wonderful torture of my chest and unbuckled my belt and slowly pulled my pants down, so I was just left in my matching pink thong. She placed her hands on my hips and bent down to kiss right above my panties, slowly pulling them down a little she ran her tongue where the waistband was.

"Oh my god Callie...I'm so wet for you right now." I moaned loudly.

Callie slowly finished pulling my thong off, "I see that baby, is this all for me?" as she slowly ran her finger lightly through my folds. "You're soaked and I've barely touched you."

"Have you seen you? I get wet every time I lay eyes on you..." I said as Callie came face to face with me once more. "I need you to get naked though..."

I rolled her over and wasted no time sliding down her body. I undid her button and pulled down the zipper. I hooked my finger inside her panties and pulled her pants and panties down together. Pulling them off completely I was in awe of the brunette in front of me. "God you are beautiful..." I worked my way up her body again, I laid down on her and the electricity I felt was amazing. Our mouths connected as our tongues tangled together, I could feel our hard nipples touching and our wet pussies rubbed each other. The feeling was amazing. We moaned into each other's mouths.

My hand traveled down and I easily slid a finger into Callie. Breaking from the kiss, I latched onto her neck. She moaned as I pushed my finger into her tight hole, I pulled out and entered again with two fingers. "You are so wet and so tight for me baby! How's that feel?" I said still kissing her neck.

"Fuck Arizona! Yes!" She cried as her hips were following my rhythm. Her hand traveled down as well and before I knew it, she mimicked my motions and entered me. Feeling her strong fingers enter me, I looked up into those brown eyes and latched on to her mouth. Needing air I placed my forehead against her as we continued to stroke each other. "Together...I want to come together" Callie said in between pants.

I ran my thumb over her clit and she followed suit. We kept up the same motion together. Soon I felt that tingle in the pit of my stomach. "Baby I'm going to come, are you?" I said as I rub her clit harder.

"Fuck Arizona...yes...yes..." Callie's body started to quake as my powerful orgasm hit too. "Oh god Callie!"

I collapsed on top of Callie, my fingers slowed as they were still inside her, helping her come down from her high. "My god...that was amazing...you are amazing" I said out of breath and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Wow...wow...wow..." Callie repeated.

I finally rolled off of Callie and laid next to her. Facing her I pulled her closer to me. "That was amazing, thank you." I kissed her lips lightly.

"No thank you..." She smiled back. "You are so worth waiting for..." We laid naked in each other's arms and I heard Callie's breath even out as she fell asleep.

I held her and just watched her sleep. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. I couldn't help but to smile. "I'm falling in love with you." I whispered to her. Even in the dark I swear I saw her smile in her sleep. I finally let exhaustion take over my body and fell asleep holding my naked girlfriend.

* * *

AN: I hope it was worth waiting for. I haven't heard from many people lately. You all still liking this story?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I felt the sun streaming in on my face. I attempted to stretch out my sore limbs when I felt weight on my right side. Remembering where I was I smiled at the memories of the amazing sex I had with Arizona last night. I swear I heard her say she was falling in love with me, but I was so exhausted from our hot evening, maybe it was a dream. I hope it wasn't a dream, I know that I'm falling in love with her too. I want to tell her, but I'm nervous she will freak out. Honestly I'm a little freaked out, I've only know her for a little over a week, but I've never felt like this before.

I love that Arizona and I fell asleep naked together. When I was with Erica she never liked to sleep naked after sex, she barely liked to cuddle. I smiled as I looked at Arizona and saw her arm wrapped around me, our legs intertwined. I pulled her closer to me which must of triggered something in her because suddenly there was a little moan and a tight grip on my thigh. Arizona started to grind her very wet center against my leg. She was clearly having a good dream. She was also turning me on something awful.

"Arizona...Arizona..." I tried to gently wake her. "Baby...wake up. You are dreaming." She slowed down but didn't stop. "Arizona" I sang her name, once then again. That did it. She suddenly stopped and pulled away. She opened her eyes in shock.

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry" Arizona said as she covered her face with her hands.

I propped my head up on my elbow and using my other hand, I ran my fingers up and down her arm. "It's ok. It really is." I grinned. "Come on look at me."

"I can't. I'm so embarrassed!" Arizona said. "I'm a pervert!"

"No your not!" I laughed. "Calm down. It was actually pretty hot. Wait you were thinking about me right?"

Without moving her hands from her face she nodded.

"Then it's totally hot!" I whispered in her ear. I grabbed her left hand to pull it away from her face. "I'm so happy that I make you that hot in your dreams. Feeling your wet pussy grind on my thigh, what a turn on."

"Really? You don't think I'm gross?" She asked as she moved her other hand away from her face.

"Are you kidding? I'm so turned on right now..." I said as I kissed her on the mouth and then moved on to her neck. "There is one thing I'm wondering though..." I said with a grin.

"Hmm?" Arizona was really enjoying my sucking and kissing of her neck.

"What was your dream about? Tell me...Did I kissing you here?" I passionately kissed her mouth. After our tongues dancing for awhile I pulled back. "Or was it here?" I asked as I moved to suck on her neck.

Arizona could only moan at my questions, but nodded her head.

"Good now we are getting somewhere..." I said as I continued to sucking on her neck. "Now what else was I doing to you? Tell me..."

Arizona seemed to be enjoying herself to much to talk so I stopped what I was doing with a grin. She had her eyes closed and immediately opened them to look at me. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Tell me what I was doing in your dream...and I can probably make it happen" I winked and kissed her again. "What was I doing when right before you woke up?"

"You were inside of me" she seductivly said with lustful eyes.

I kissed her again and smiled. I ran my hand down her body and ran my fingers through her soaking wet folds. "God baby that must have been some dream. You are soaked" as I ran my fingers up and rubbed her clit softly. "Is this what I was doing?"

"No" she said with a moan.

"No? Then this?" I ran my fingers to her entrance and entered one finger very slowly.

"No." She gasped. "Your tongue...inside me..."

"Oh." I pulled my fingers out and kissed her lips. "Mmm...Im so glad you said that...I've been dying to taste you!" I slowly kissed down her body, taking my time savoring the taste of her sweet skin. I kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples momentarily. Listening to her moan spurred me lower. I dipped my tongue in her belly button.

"Mm...Calliope..." Arizona moaned.

I looked up at her with a grin. I inched my face down and took a deep breath. "I can only imagine that you taste as good as you smell...I guess there is only way to find out." I dipped my tongue and licked from the bottom to the top of her slit. "Mmm...you taste amazing." I began my assault on her wet pussy. I teased around and in and out of her core. I used my fingers to part her lips. She gripped my hair and pushed me impossibly deeper. I entered her and massaged her silky walls with my tongue.

Arizona started moaning louder and louder, I felt her walls pulling my tongue in deeper. I pulled my tongue out and ran it up to her clit. I circled it and sucked it into my mouth.

"Oh Calliope...fingers I need fingers..." deciding not to tease her I pushed two fingers into her core. I started a steady rhythm as I licked and sucked on my blonde's clit.

Her thighs clamped around my head as she was nearing her peak. "Yes...yes...yes...fuck...Callie I'm coming..." I continued to lick up all of her arousal, as she came. She screamed my name one final time. I slowed the pace of my fingers and licked her one final time to help her come down from her high.

Finally pulling out I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and slid up my lovers body. Once face to face, I kissed Arizona again and she moaned at the taste of herself on my tongue. Needing air we separated "So was that as good as your dream?" I asked smugly.

Out of breath her only response was "Better"

I smiled and cuddled next to her, I stroked her arm and couldn't help but smile at the blonde bombshell. "You are so beautiful. I'm so happy that you spilled that drink on me."

"Me too baby" Arizona said and climbed on top of me. "Now it's your turn"

"I see you have regained your strength." I smiled

"I need to repay you for that mind blowing orgasm you just gave me" she said as she rolled her hips on my wet center. I had focused so much on Arizona but the truth was I was soaked myself. "I'm can't wait to suck your clit into my mouth. I'm going to eat you until you beg me to stop." Arizona said as she stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes filled with lust. She left me breathless and if even possible even wetter than before.

I smiled and she wasted no time heading to my hot wet core. She placed my thighs over her shoulders and brought her her left hand around my leg to essentially hold down my pelvis. She drove two fingers into my hot center and started teasing my clit with her tongue. I was so worked up I knew I was going to last long. I felt her suck my clit into her mouth and she gently bite it and that was it. "Oh fuck Arizona! Don't stop baby...oh god...oh...god...Aaarriizzoonnaa" I screamed as I came on her fingers and she wasted no time in removing her fingers and entered her tongue into my core to clean me up. Her pace never slowed and I felt the build up starting again. "Mmm...baby I'm going to come again...Oh Dios mío" I moaned out as I came again. Arizona continued her mission with aggressive tongue. "Oh fuck Arizona...I can't baby..." I clamped her head between my legs to get her to slow down. I then pulled her head up to meet mine.

"I told you I wasn't going to stop till you made me..." Arizona said with a smug grin and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you...that was amazing" I grinned and kissed her again. "I love the taste of me on your tongue." We laid on our sides holding each other, stroking each other's arms and backs. "I could lay here all day with you. I feel so peaceful"

"You are absolutely right. This feels amazing. I wish we didn't have to leave this room." She said.

"Well we do have about 2 hours before checkout, I wonder what we could do in 2 hours..." I said as I laid on my back and pulled her on top of me. The next hour or so we had more mind blowing sex, in bed then again in the shower. I couldn't get enough of her. We finally were able to get ready and left the hotel. In the cab on the way back to the village neither of us were ready to leave each other.

"I had the most wonderful time with you last night...and again this morning." She smirked. "I wish I could make it to your game tonight."

"I hope I can make it to your race, depending on what time your final race is I should make it. To see you in your track suit again...yummy." I laughed and kissed her.

"It's no big deal if you can't, focus on your game. I'm sure I'll see you later" Arizona said as the cab came to a stop. We climbed out of the cab, gave each other a good luck kiss and went our separate ways. Walking away I couldn't help but think about how much I loved Arizona.

* * *

Later that day it was the final quarter of our game vs Canada. We were currently tied 1-1. Whenever we play Canada it's a nail biter. They have won the gold dating back to 1998, so to say we needed a win was a understatement. Time was ticking away and with about 3 minutes left, The Canadaian center stole the puck and were charging at me. She had a great move and the puck flew past me just past my left skate.

We ended up losing the game 2-1. Luckily it was a preliminary game so we still had a great chance to make it to the gold medal game. Needless to say we were all pretty disappointed in the result of the game. I glanced at the clock and noticed I still had a chance to make it to the other arena to cheer on Arizona.

I started to leave the arena and as soon as I got out of the door I saw the person I was trying to avoid...Erica. Of course she saw me too.

"Hi Callie" she said cheerfully.

"Erica" I said bluntly. I just kept walking hoping she would get the message to leave me alone.

"Wait I want to talk to you." As she followed me.

I continued walking without answering. "Just keep walking" I thought to myself.

She followed me "I see that you are still a great goalie. You know you are the reason your team lost today. I still can't believe you made the team."

I just kept walking as she kept talking. "How about that new blonde I saw you with. Does she know what a disappointment you are?"

I stopped walking and turned around. Thinking she hit a nerve with me, Erica had a shit eating grin on her face. "Arizona is 100 times the woman you will ever be." I said and walked away. I didn't even wait to see her reaction. Although I acted strong in front of her, I was holding back tears as I walked away. I needed to see Arizona. I knew she would cheer me up.

Walking into the arena, I noticed that the final race had already finished and my girl had just won another gold medal. She was already standing on the podium getting ready for the national anthem. I stood and listened while our flag was raised. I was so proud of her.

I was waiting in the hall for her to come out of the locker rooms, scrolling through my phone when suddenly I looked up and Arizona was pushed against the wall in a lip lock with a strange brunette.

Not being able to stomach what I was witnessing, I turned and walked right out the door. Arizona's parents were outside and saw me. "Callie honey" her mom waving me over. I waved back but turned the other way and started walking back to the dorms. I walked faster than I ever have before. I got back to my room and laid on my bed, utterly heartbroken.

I laid there with tears trailing down my eyes thinking about how perfect my morning had started then everything went to shit, letting exhaustion take over I fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! Glad to know there is still interest in this story. Sorry I needed to add a little drama.


	10. Chapter 10

Another gold medal! I can't believe I won! I just got done racing in my second race and I'm currently in the locker room changing and getting ready to leave. Just as I'm about to walk out the door Eliza walks up to me to congratulate me on the race.

"Congratulations on your gold!" Eliza says as she holds the door open for me.

"Thank you Eliza" I say with a smile. As I exit before her, she grabs my hand to stop me. She pushes me up against the wall and whisperes in my ear "I have other ways to congratulate you, if you are interested." And she kisses me, shoving her tongue in my mouth.

As I finally realized what was happening, I pushed her away. "Eliza, what the fuck?! I told you that I have someone in my life now that is very special to me. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you like that, so please stop." I left her staring at me in the hallway.

Exiting the arena, I saw my parents standing and waiting for me. "Mom, Dad!" I squealed excitedly.

"Arizona honey, you did so good! I'm so proud of you!" Barbara said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I am too!" Arizona's dad said as her rubbed her back.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you were able to be here and watch me race."

"Did you see Callie? We saw her walking away and tried to call her over but she just kept walking. She seemed upset." Barbara stated.

"I didn't see her. She didn't talk to you at all?" Arizona questioned.

"No she waved but just kept walking. Your father said that they lost against Canada today."

"Oh no" I said. "Canada is their rival, so I'm sure she's upset." I pulled out my cell and dialed her number. No answer. "That's weird she almost always answers. Maybe I should go see her."

"Maybe she wants to be alone for a bit, or maybe she's hanging out with some teammates regrouping." Barbara said. "Give her some time, I'm sure she will be ok."

"Maybe you are right." Agreeing with my mom. "I'll send her a text and let her know we are going to hang out. Maybe she will meet up with us."

 **'Hey babe, I just heard about the game. I'm so sorry. My parents want to go out to grab some food. Want to meet up? Or do you want me to stop by after? Let me know! I miss you!'**

My parents and I headed into town to grab some food. It was wonderful to spent time alone with my parents but I felt distracted waiting to get a text or a call from Callie. I felt like I was checking my phone every five minutes, and every time it was disappointing because I still haven't gotten a response.

"Arizona, relax. I'm sure Callie is ok." Arizona's mom said.

"I'm just worried Mom. She always texts me back. It's not like her to not answer me." I said. I decided to send her another text.

' **Hey honey. Just making sure you are alright. I can't wait to see you so I can wrap my arms around you and give you a hug! XO'**

We finished up with our meal and headed back to the village. My parents decided to go back to the hotel. I decided to go back to my room to change then I made my way to Callie's room. I knocked on the door and waited...and waited. No answer.

"I wonder where she is?" I say to myself. I walk back to my room and sit on the couch and pull out my phone. No messages from Callie. I send her another text.

 **'Are you ok? Where are you?'**

Teddy comes in the room, "Hey I'm surprised you are here. I thought for sure you would be with Callie."

"I actually wish I was, no offense. I don't know where she is though." I said as I laid my head on the back of the couch.

"You don't know where she is?" Teddy questioned.

"I don't...my parents said they saw her coming out of the arena a few minutes before I left. They said she looked upset, but I haven't been able to track her down." I said.

"She's probably out with her team. No worries." Teddy said. "Let me change and I'll head out with you. We can try a couple bars and see if she's out at one of them."

"Thanks Teds!" I said smiling.

"No thank you! Because of you kicking ass in your last two races, I've gotten at least a dozen calls about coaching opportunities for other skaters who want to learn how to race like you." Teddy smiled. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you.." I stood up and gave her a hug. "You kept me sane when I wanted to quit."

"My pleasure!" Teddy said. "Sorry I couldn't keep Eliza off of you today though."

"Yeah, wait you saw that?" I questioned.

"Um not sure how you could miss it, it was in front of everyone. I felt like she wanted to fuck you right there in the hall." Teddy laughed.

"She basically told me she wanted to...wait if the entire hallway saw...oh shit" I said suddenly realizing.

"What? What's going on?" Teddy questioned again.

"My parents said they saw Callie walking out of the arena. Oh my god I bet she saw Eliza kiss me in the hallway. Fuck!" I said "She probably thinks I cheated on her. Ugh! I need to find her as soon as possible!"

Teddy and I left the dorms and walked to the nearest bars around the village. I tried to text her a few more times. Just letting her know I was worried about her, but I never got a response.

"Fuck Teddy I need to find her" I said as we left the third bar without finding her. "I can't mess this up."

"We will find her, you just need to explain what happened." Teddy tried to reassure me.

"I hope so Teds." I sadly said.

Finally entering the fourth bar we spotted Meredith and Cristina sitting at the bar. I walk up to them. "Hey have you guys seen Callie?

"Yeah Addison took her to the bathroom. She's really hammered." Meredith said. "She's taking our loss pretty hard."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your game." I said.

Walking near the bathroom door, I paced outside the door waiting for them to come out. Finally the door swung open and the beautiful Latina I have been waiting to see all day emerges.

Callie seems to be a mess. Addison walks out behind her and gives me a slight smile.

"Callie?" I say cautiously.

"Arizona" Callie slurs. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She starts walking back to the bar.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to talk to you." I say as I walk behind her trying to get her to stop and talk to me.

"For what? To tell me about your new girlfriend?" Callie turns around and snaps. She grabs onto the chair next to her, clearly feeling dizzy from all the alcohol.

"Calliope..." I begin.

"Don't Calliope me! I saw you so don't try to tell me I didn't!" She yells at me.

"Listen why don't we go get some coffee and I'll explain everything." I try to coax her out of the bar.

"I don't want to go with you!" Callie says taking another shot. Addison is standing next to her and says something to her. "I don't want to go with her." I hear Callie say to Addison. I look to Addison and she shrugs.

"Please Callie I need you to listen to me." I turn her around so she's facing me. "I didn't do anything. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I promise! You can ask Teddy!"

"You can save it Arizona. I know what I saw." Callie said interrupting me.

"I can't talk to you when you are like this. You won't even let me finish talking." I try to tell her.

"Go home Arizona." She says and turns to the bar to do another shot.

Not wanting to leave I go and sit down at a table still in view of Callie. Teddy gets me a drink and sits with me.

"What do you want to do?" Teddy questions.

"She doesn't want me near her but I don't want to leave her either." I sigh. "I want to make sure she gets home ok, so I'm going to keep a comfortable distance."

Finally after what seems like hours, Addison and Mark cut Callie off and they decide to leave. Addison waves us on too. We get back to the dorms, where I leave Teddy and decide to go to Callie's room. I knock on the door and Addison answers.

"She passed out after she puked a couple times." Addison explained. "Teddy told me what happened when you were trying to talk to her. It also doesn't help that she ran into Erica after we lost today. I thought she was bummed about the game, so when I came back to the room, I woke her up so she could come out with us."

"No wonder why she's a mess. Addison, I promise you I pushed Eliza away. I didn't make a move." I tell Addison.

"I believe you Arizona, I really do. I've seen the way you are with Callie. I can't believe you would hurt her like that." Addison sadly smiled. "Why don't you stay here, take my bed and I'll go stay with Mark. Maybe you can talk to her in the morning."

"Thank you Addison" I say as she leaves.

I walk over to Callie's bunk and lean down. I push some hair out of her face and kiss her on her cheek. I take her shoes off, and pull a blanket over her fully clothed body. "I would never hurt you like that. I love you." I say as she softly snores. "I will show you every day if I have to." I kiss her forehead and move to Addison's bunk and lay down.

I hope she doesn't freak out with me here tomorrow. I'm already racking my brain on how to prove to her that I didn't do anything wrong. I can't lose this woman. I'm crazy about her.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god...I feel terrible. How much did I drink last night? I suddenly feel the urge to be sick again. I sprint to the restroom just in time to empty my stomach. I wish I wouldn't have attempted to drown my sorrows so much. Lifting my head up from the toilet seat, I see the bathroom door open, when I look up I see the blonde that I was trying to get over last night.

"Arizona? What are you doing he..." As I empty my stomach into the toilet again.

"Shhh...it's ok..." Arizona says as she comes over to hold my hair back and she starts rubbing my back. "I got you."

My attempt to be mad at her is faltering considering she is comforting me in this embarrassing time for me. After ten or so minutes of puking my guts out, I think I finally might be done. Exhausted I lean back into Arizona's arms as she is sitting behind me. She places a wet towel on my forehead and runs it along my cheeks. I begin to sob, half from embarrassment and half from the awfulness that was yesterday. Arizona just pulls me in closer, I relax into her.

"It's ok...don't cry baby..." Arizona says softly as she is rubbing my back.

We sit there, me in her arms, my right side leaning against her front, my head is leaning against her shoulder, on the bathroom floor for a little while as she is attempting to soothe me.

"Come on, why don't we lay down on the couch for a little while." Arizona suggests. She helps me up, hands me a glass of water and aspirin to take after I brush my teeth. After I'm done in the bathroom, I walk out and find Arizona already laying on the couch. She gives me a sad smile, as she pats the couch, silently telling me to lay down by her.

I my head down on the pillow she has brought from my bed and she covers us up with a blanket. My back to her front, she lightly wraps her arm around my stomach. "Try not to think of anything, just try to sleep for a little bit longer." She says sweetly. "I promise you will feel better if you sleep a little longer. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

I'm still upset but I'm so exhausted that I fall asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later my eyes slowly flicker open only to see brilliant blue eyes staring back at me. I love those blue eyes. They are so beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous" Arizona says with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier, that's for sure." I reply.

Arizona places her hand softly on my cheek, "I need to set the record straight, I didn't do anything with Eliza, she kissed me. I promise, I pushed her away and told her that I had a girlfriend." Arizona rambled out. I let her continue without letting my facial expression change. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Please believe me, I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with you. I love you. You can ask Teddy or..."

Hearing those three words I stopped her. "You love me?"

"I do...I know we haven't known each other very long but I feel such a strong connection with you that I have never felt with anyone else...ever." Arizona said. I could see she had tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too..." I say cutting her off.

Arizona immediately started to shed the tears that waiting to be released. Seeing her cry I raised my hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"I thought I had lost you..." She said as she cried. "I didn't think you would ever talk to me again."

"I can see the honesty in your eyes. I also noticed at your first race, the same woman come up to you, and I noticed you seemed to keep taking steps back." I said. "When I saw you yesterday I just lost it. After the night we had I couldn't believe it. Then right before I saw you I saw Erica. She had already upset me and on top of that we lost our game."

"Thank you for believing me...I will never do anything to hurt you." Arizona said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was slow and passionate. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. "I love you Calliope," she said as she leaned in again.

We began to kiss again. Arizona climbed on top of me. Our kisses were different than any kind before. Slow, passionate, savoring the moment we were having. I slowly eased my hand to the hem of her t shirt she had on. I tugged on it, signally for her to take it off.

She sat up and grabbed them hem of her shirt and brought it over her head and dropped it next to the couch. I ran my hands up her abs and slid them to her side, just below her breasts, and down her back, effectively pulling her back down on top of me.

As we continued to kiss, I ran my hands back up her back and released the clasp of her bra. I pulled the straps down her arms. As she pulled away she sat back up and her straps fell down releasing her beautiful breasts. I sat up and fondled them, as she reached for the hem of my top. She helped me take off my top and then I quickly took off my bra and threw it on the floor.

I laid back down and pulled Arizona back down on top of me. I moaned when our hard nipples rubbed against each other. As our tongues massaged each other, my phone began to ring.

"Ignore it" Arizona said as she slid down a bit and kissed my neck.

"It might be Addie, what if she's coming back?" I said as best I could, not being able to control the moans coming out as Arizona starts kissing my breasts. "Hello?" I answer.

"Oh good Cal you are up..." Addison says. "I just wanted to let you know I was going to Mark's game so I'll be gone for a bit."

"Mmm...ok...Addie..." I moan out as Arizona twirls her tongue around my nipples.

"Have fun Cal!" Addison chuckles clearing knowing what is going on. "Oh I sent you a text make sure you check it when you get a minute."

"Uh...ok ok...Thank you." I manage to say as Arizona is looking up at me as she is pulling my pants down. I hang up the phone and drop it to the floor. Arizona is currently pulling her bottoms off as well. She starts to climb up on top of my naked body like a predator eyeing their pray. She lays on top of me so we are lined up, cores on cores, nipples rubbing against nipples. She slowly starts to grind against me. I moan as I feel out clits rubbing together.

"Can you come like this?" Arizona asks as she kisses me.

"Mmhmm..." I moan into her mouth. She wraps both arms under my shoulders and cradles my head.

We move together in bliss, delicious friction causing us to moan. I speed up my hips a little as she follows.

"Yes baby...just like that" Arizona pants. "Keep your eyes open, I want to see you while we come together."

We look in each other's eyes as the pressure builds. Feeling like I'm about to explode, I stare into beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you baby." Arizona says as we hit our peak.

Hearing those words makes the feeling of hitting my orgasm even better. "I love you too" I say as my grinding slows down. "That was amazing." The closeness we are feeling is amazing.

"I love you" Arizona says again and smiles. "I just want you to know how I feel about you. I'm so sorry about yesterday..."

"Shh..." I placed my fingers over her lips. "We talked, it's ok. You explained what happened and I believe you." I said giving her a kiss. "I shouldn't have overreacted and should have talked to you." I said giving her another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer.

"I promise you I will never hurt you." She says as she comes up for air.

"I believe you...now are there any other old flames I need to look out for?" I smiled

"Well now that you mention it..." She says and I tense up. "I'm kidding. I'm totally kidding! Too soon?" She giggles and kisses me. Her legs slide in between mine and I can feel how wet she still is.

"I better not see anything like that again or I'm going to have to kick someone's ass!" I say half joking. I slide my hand down between our bodies and run a finger through her soaked folds. "This is all mine now" Arizina groans at the contact.

I bring my fingers back up to my mouth, and slowly suck them in. Arizona's blue eyes are now darker with arousal. "You taste so good baby." I say still sucking her fingers. "I want more!" I tap her on the side to motion for her to sit up, as she's starting to climb off of me, I pull her toward me so her knees are on either side of my head.

"Look at the mess you made down here" I say as I lick my lips. "It's going to take some time for me to clean this all up." I wrap my arms around her and bring her closer to me. I begin by licking her thighs. I taste of us mixed together on her body is exquisite. I bring my mouth where she needs me the most. I begin to devour her like never before. I'm feasting like a wild animal who hasn't eaten in days.

Arizona is moaning so loud I'm sure they will be able to hear her next door. She has her left hand on the back of the couch to steady herself. The other hand is grabbing her own breast. "Oh god Callie...right there baby...fuck yes..."

My tongue is deep inside her, stroking her walls. I can tell she won't last much longer as her walls are sucking my tongue in. I slide my right hand up and replace my tongue with two fingers. Then I pull her clit into my mouth. A couple strokes of my fingers and a soft lick of her clit and Arizona explodes. Her scream "Caaallllllllllllliiiiiieeee..." echos through the room and she brings her right hand down to my hair and tightly grips on. I slow my fingers to help bring her down.

"Oh my god Callie...thank you...thank you...thank you" she says as she slides down my body so we are face to face. "That was incredible. I love you." She pants and kisses me. She moans as she tastes herself on me.

"Best make up sex ever!" She smiles and kisses me again. She brings her head and nuzzles into my neck.

I pull the blanket over our naked bodies and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you" I said and kissed her head. I hear my phone buzz and lean over and search the floor for it. Finally finding it, I have three new messages from Addison.

 **'Stopped by to grab a change of clothes and saw this.'**

The picture she sent was of Arizona and I sleeping on the couch, facing each other in each other's arms. Her last text was a smiley face with heart eyes.

"I think Addison likes you." I say showing Arizona the picture.

"Or she's happy for you" Arizona banters back. "Please send me that, I'd like to cherish that moment forever." She looks up and smiles.

"I'd like to cherish this moment forever" I smile and pull her up to my lips and take a selfie of us kissing.

* * *

See they weren't fighting that long! :) Thanks for all the reviews. I have a few more chapters written but the games are getting close to ending. Should I continue on afterwards? Any story line you want to see?


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh god Arizona...right there...don't stop...yes!" Callie yells out as I'm bringing her to yet another orgasm. We took a short nap and woke up to another round of mind blowing sex. Callie was currently on top of me, riding my fingers.

"God woman you are insatiable!" I say as she rolls off of me. "I think you are trying to kill me."

"Are you complaining? Cause you didn't sound like you were complaining" She laughs.

"Not complaining at all, I think I might have to start a separate training regiment just to keep up with you." I say giggling.

I prop myself on my hand and look down on Callie. I could look at her all day long. I decided it was time to ask about the previous day and what had happened. Do you want to tell me what happened with Erica? Or the game?

"Well the game is easy. We lost." Callie sighed heavily. "We were tied towards the end, they got a breakaway and scored. The puck just missed my skate. I was so pissed"

I continued to listen to her as I rest my hand on her stomach.

"Then Erica spotted me walking out of the arena, and basically told me I lost the game for my team." Callie stopped.

"You know that isn't the truth right?" I said staring into her eyes.

"I know it's not the total truth but sometimes I feel like I let my team down." She said as she broke eye contact.

I ran my finger under her chin so she would look at me again. "You didn't let the team down. Don't ever think that." I smiled. "Your teammates love you! I'm sure they don't blame you for anything. Remember when Erica left the team? They weren't upset with you over that."

"I suppose you are right." Callie smiled.

"You suppose?" I question.

"Ok I know you are right." She laughed.

"I know I'm pretty wise." I joked. Callie laughed again. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. "What else did Erica say?" I asked.

"Nothing" Callie said.

I felt like she was holding back. "You can tell me. I feel like she said more. People like that normally like to say a bunch of bullshit."

Callie sighed. "she said she wondered if the blonde she saw me with knew I was such a disappointment."

"Are you kidding me? You can never be a disappointment..." I said sincerely and ran my hand over her cheek. "You are amazing and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you..." She said as she pulled me down in a sweet kiss. "I can't believe I ever dated that woman. She's so hurtful."

"We all make mistakes in our pasts." I said. "I know I have. Those mistakes are now in the past and you just have to look towards the future." I smiled and looked down at Callie.

"Before I decided it was right to drink my weight in tequila, I learned that we will be playing Erica and her team in two days." Callie sighed heavily. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see her again."

"No need to worry. You are a bigger person and you will play it out on the ice!" I reassured her. "Plus I will be there cheering you on, every minute of the game." I leaned down and kissed her. "Do you need help training for your next game? I know a great workout we can do." Raising my eyesbrows to show what I meant. I rolled on top of Callie and placed kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle.

"As much as I love a naked Arizona on top of me, I'm starving, you wore me out this morning." Callie said through the giggles.

"I'm starving too, but not for food..." I said as I nibbled on her stomach. Just then her stomach growled loudly. I couldn't help to laugh as I slid back up her body to kiss her. "Ok let's get some food back into you"

"I need to take a quick shower, I smell like sex." Callie said standing up walking towards the bathroom.

"I think you smell amazing." I grinned. Staring at her naked body as she walked towards the bathroom, it was hard not to get aroused. I squeezed my legs together to try to keep my arousal at bay.

She turned her head around and gave me a wink. "Want to join me? I suppose another round wouldn't hurt."

Sprinting off the couch, I grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her along into her bathroom. I turned the water on and pulled us underneath the cascading water. Her tan wet skin glistening, I ran my fingers down the side of her body, pulling her closer to me kissing her. I pushed her against the wall of the shower, and dropped to my knees. I placed her leg over my shoulder, Callie pushed my head into her center.

I looked up at Callie's face, her head was leaning back against the wall and her eyes were shut, her bottom lip was clutched between her teeth. I don't know which is better, the sight of Callie enjoying what my tongue was doing to her or the taste of her. Callie's hands flew into my hair, pushing my tongue slightly deeper inside her. I felt her walls clamping tighter around my tongue.

"Oh god...oh god...yes...Arizona" Callie screamed releasing fresh arousal into my mouth. I felt her nails dig into my scalp. I slowed my tongue down to help Callie come off her high. I slowly placed her leg back down on the floor and kissed up her body.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. "I love the taste of us" she said as she came up for air. She turned us around so it was my turn with my back against the wall. She grabbed my leg and wrapped it around her.

"Please Callie..." I begged.

"Please what baby..." Callie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Please fuck me..." I begged her. "I need you." Callie dragged two finger through my slit teasing me. "Do you feel that? I'm so wet for you..." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's all for me?" Callie continued teasing.

"Yes...all of it...always for you...only for you..." I said between pants. With that Callie entered me swiftly with two fingers. She started a steady rhythm pumping her fingers in and out, every other thrust she curled her fingers hitting that spot that only she could find. "Oh god baby that feels amazing" I moaned.

"Tell me Arizona...tell me you are mine..." Callie said as she kissed my neck.

"I'm yours Cal...Callie...oh god...only you baby..." I stuttered as I was getting closer to my peak.

"Open your eyes...I want to watch you baby...I want to watch you come for me." Callie said as she stared at me. She swiped her thumb over my clit once, twice, and with the third swipe I exploded all over Callie's fingers. She slowed her fingers to help me come down from my high, all the while we stared at each other. She leaned into kiss me, as she pulled her fingers out. I groaned already missing the contact.

We kissed for a little while as the need for air was great we pulled away from each other. Resting our foreheads against each other, I was the first to speak. "You are amazing Calliope. Don't let anyone tell you different." Placing a kiss on her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and laughed "But now no more sex, I'm starving woman!"

* * *

After finally getting dressed we made it out the door hand in hand. We walked to the cafeteria part of the village grabbed our food and sat down. Not long after we were joined by Addison and Mark.

"Did you get my picture I sent you?" Addison asked.

I held up my phone showing that Callie had already sent it to me so I made it my lock screen of my phone.

"Are you two just the cutest? I had to take that picture." Addison grinned.

"So did you two bang it out?" Mark said while taking a bite of his apple.

"Mark!" Callie yelled at him. While Addison kicked him under the table.

He raised his eyebrows at me since I stayed silent. I just smiled back at Mark. "We talked and sorted everything out." Callie said and smiled at me.

"Thank god, if I had a dollar for every time you talked about her last night...I'd be rich!" Mark said laughing because Callie was blushing.

Interupting the conversation Teddy sat down next to Callie. "Hey Teddy!" Callie said as she tried to change the subject.

"Hey what's going on?" Teddy said.

"Just talking about how Callie wouldn't shut up about Arizona last night." Mark said again making Callie blush.

"What do you think Arizona was doing?! We went to three different bars till we found you guys!" Teddy said back. Callie's eyes looked surprised as it was my turn to blush.

"I needed to find you and you wouldn't answer my calls." I said as Callie smiled at me.

"You know this girl loves you right?" Teddy said to Callie. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Yesterday was hell for her and you have nothing to worry about from Eliza. I saw the whole thing, your girl here totally pushed that bitch away." Teddy continued.

"I know she told me everything." Callie answered back. "We talked it out."

"More like banged it out!" Mark said again laughing.

"Mark!" Addison scolded him.

"What? You know they did! Look at blondie's face, she hasn't stopped smiling since we saw her." Mark said pointing at me, causing everyone to look at me.

"We talked it out." I said winking at Callie. "Then we may have showed each other how we felt about each other."

"I knew it!" Mark said.

"It's not like we were hiding it Mark." Callie looked at Mark. She then leaned over and whispered into Mark's ear. He smiled but didn't say anything.

Once Callie was done whispering to Mark, Addison spoke up. "Cal are you ready for tomorrow? I want us to shut Erica up once and for all!"

"Yeah I think so." Callie said.

"You think so?" Addison replied. "Come on, you need to get excited. This is your chance Callie!"

"She's going to be great!" I said to Addison, staring at Callie. "You got this baby!"

"Want to go practice?" Addison asked.

"Actually yeah, some practice will do me good. Why don't you call Meredith and Cristina too." Callie said standing.

"Perfect!" Addison said standing dialing Meredith on her phone.

Callie walked around to my side of the table and gave me a hug. "I'll see you later baby." Callie said and kissed me.

"Wait, what did you whisper is Mark?" I questioned.

"Mark likes to hear details, I just told him you are incredible. The things you can do with your mouth and your fingers would even make him blush." Callie whispers to me.

"I only try to keep up with you baby." I smiled back to her. Watching her walk away, I wonder how I got so lucky to fine her.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm currently laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. It was game day again. I was going to play against Erica. She has haunted me for years and I can finally silence her once and for all. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little anxious, I want this win so bad.

"You are thinking to loud Calliope" Arizona says as she stretches out. Her head on my chest as she slowly wakes up.

I look down at her and smile. She insisted on spending the night with me, trying to calm my nerves. She definitely knows me after just a week or so. "Sorry babe, you can go back to sleep for a little bit." I say.

"Why don't you tell me what you are thinking about instead?" Arizona suggests to me as she rests her head back on my shoulder.

"The game..." I say as I run my fingers through her hair. I will say being with Arizona has a way of calming me down.

"You are going to be great." She says as she kisses my neck softly. "I believe in you."

I continue to play with her hair as we lay in bed. Breaking the silence she props her head on her hand and looks down at me. "After the closing ceremony, I was toying with the idea of going on a little vacation. Would you be interested in coming with me?"

"Hmmm..." I said as I pretended to think about it. "Where were you planning on going?"

"Someplace warm, someplace I can lay on the beach..." She kisses me sweetly. "Where I can drink sangria next to a pool..." She kisses me again.

"You know I'm originally from Miami right?" I say with a grin. "My sister and dad live in Miami and I have a condo in Naples."

"What a coincidence!" She giggles. "I've always wanted to visit Miami, and the gulf coast! So are you in?"

"Absolutely!" I say as I kiss her again. I prop my head on my head and I begin to talk about all the places I want to show her when we go. Before I know it Addison walks in the door to find us talking.

"Hey ladies! Sorry to interrupt but Cal you need to get ready. Time to kick some ass!" She says as she heads into the bathroom.

"I can't believe it's almost time to go! You really helped me take my mind off things." I said giving her a kiss.

"I could tell that's what you were thinking about this morning, so I wanted to give you something else to think about." Arizona smiled as she got off the bed. Pulling me up into her arms "You are going to do great today!"

"Can't we stay like this all day? I love being in your arms!" I said pulling her closer to me.

"Mmm...as much as I love this, you have to get that hot ass of yours in gear!" Arizona said as she playfully slaps my ass. "My parents and I will be there cheering you on! You got this!"

"Thanks baby...I love you." I said with a tender kiss to her lips.

* * *

A couple hours later my team and I were just finished dressing for the game and Addison called us all together.

"Ladies, I know this is still a prelim game but we need to win it if we want to get into some medal game. I believe that we can win!" Addison says.

"I don't know about you but I really want to beat Erica's ass!" Cristina yells.

That gets us all laughing and takes some pressure off.

"We got this ladies!" Meredith says.

We start to leave the locker room when Meredith and Addison pull me to the side. "We have your back" Meredith says.

"I know how shitty Erica has been to you. Regardless of the outcome, I'm proud to call you a teammate." Addison says.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the support." I say back to them.

"Hey enough lady loving, let's go and kiss some ass!" Cristina yells from the doorway.

The four of us leave the locker room and head out to the ice. I thought seeing Erica on the ice would make me anxious but it made me more angry. I'm done being upset by Erica. I don't need her. I'm an amazing goalie, with amazing friends, and a amazing girlfriend. I glance around the stands to look for my blonde bombshell. I smile as I see her with a huge American flag that she was waving towards me. I give her a wink and she blows me a kiss. I head over to my net and the game begins.

Our girls are fired up, Cristina scores within the first five minutes. Ten minutes after that, Meredith scores. So far I've been pretty lonely down at my end, which I'm not complaining about. After the second intermission there are two, poorly hit pucks towards our goal that I blocked easily. We have out shot Erica and her team 20-2, scoring once more in the second period. Coming out of the second intermission, we are leading 3-0.

Erica is clearly pissed coming on the ice, she finally gets a relatively good shot on me, but I'm able to block it. Holding the puck in my hand, as time is called, Erica skates towards me and I give her the biggest smile. She doesn't look amused and I'm loving it. As we resume, she attempts another shot which is blocked by me again. I'm able to get the puck to Addison and she takes it and shoots and scores again.

I can tell in Erica's body language that's she's super pissed. Dating her for an extended time, I can tell when she's mad. She gets the puck and drives towards me, she shoots and it's blocked by the pole of the goal. It bounces back to her where she shoots again and again it's blocked by me. She has sheer anger in her eyes. Time is winding down in the game. Cristina gets another goal in so we are currently winning 5-0. Erica gets a few more shots on me and I block every single one.

Next thing I know the game is over. We crushed Erica and the OAR team 5-0! We line up to shake hands and as I pass Erica I give her a huge smile and say good game. I also noticed that she keeps her hands down and doesn't congratulate me or any of my teammates. The team and I make our way back to the locker room, we are all really pumped. Not just because we won but because we beat Erica. I don't want to sound petty but Erica has been holding things over my head since I met her.

"Callie! We did it!" Meredith comes and gives me a hug.

"We beat that bitch's ass!" Cristina yells and high fives Meredith and myself. "I think we need some tequila in our lives! Meredith? Addison? Callie? You guys in?"

"I'm so in!" Meredith replied.

"I'll be there for a little bit. Maybe I'll bring Mark." Addison says. "How about you Cal?"

"Yeah you should bring Blondie with you!" Cristina says.

"Not sure what she's doing but I'll ask. I'll be there! We need to celebrate!" I say.

A little while later I walked out of the locker room and was met with those beautiful blue eyes that I can't get enough of. Arizona was standing with her parents. Her mom stepped in front of her to steal the first hug. "Amazing job today Callie!" Her mom said as she hugged me.

"Mom! She's my girlfriend, shouldn't I get the first hug?" Arizona whined.

"Oh Arizona, I just wanted to congratulate her on her amazing game she just played." Her mother said as she hugged me.

I winked at Arizona as her mom hugged me. Arizona acted upset but I know she loved the fact her mother liked me so much. Her mother let me go and Arizona took her place. "You were absolutely amazing today!" Arizona said as she hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"The girls want to go out and celebrate tonight. Are you interested in joining me?" I asked Arizona as we started walking back to the dorms, with her parents behind us.

"Of course baby. I'd love to celebrate with you..." Arizona said and then leaned in a little closer "...even though I'd love to celebrate in private..."

"You're parents are right behind us!" I whispered.

"Don't worry my mom is yapping away." She said laughing, as we both heard her mother doing just that. "I think she might be your biggest fan."

"I thought you were my biggest fan?" I said with a wink.

"You're right, I totally am your biggest fan, especially when your going down on..." Interrupting her, I changed the subject and started talking to her mom. I shot a glare to Arizona and she just shot back a wink.

* * *

That night Arizona and I met my teammates at the bar. Cristina was already drunk, which was no surprise. "Cal and Blondie are here" she shouted. Walking up to us she grabbed our hands dragging us to the bar. "Here." Cristina slurred as she handed us each a shot. We raised the glasses to clink and all did the shot. Addison, Mark, and Meredith did another round of shots with us. It was a really good time. Arizona got pulled away by Cristina for a little bit, meanwhile I was talking to Mark and Addison. I watched as Arizona did another shot with Cristina, I couldn't help but to smile as Arizona clearly was trying to tolerate Cristina. She glanced at me a few times and sent me a wink or a sweet smile.

"Earth to Callie..." Mark said.

"...Um...I'm sorry...what did you say?" I stuttered looking back to Mark.

"I asked you a question, but you are too staring at Blondie over there." He said.

"God you have it so bad!" Addison butted in. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this happy."

"She's just so incredible...I get tingles just looking at her." I explained with a big smile on my face. "She makes me so happy. I've never been so comfortable with someone as I am with her. We can just sit in silence and be comfortable, or when we do talk the conversation just flows."

"I'm so happy for you! I love seeing you like this!" Addison said as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you Addie!" I said as I was being released from her hug "I think I'm going to save my blonde from Cristina though."

"Callie! I really like this girl!" Cristina slurred as I walked up and put my arm around Arizona's waist. "She can hold her liquor too!"

"I like her too." I said as I looked into Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. "That's why I need to take her away from you. If you give her anymore shots, I won't be able to have my own private celebration with her...naked" I said winking at Cristina.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled at me as Crisitna choked on her beer followed by a laugh.

"Get out of here you two!" Cristina smiled.

"What?" I said with a grin "Cristina thought it was funny!" I pulled Arizona closer to me and whined in her ear "Can we go? Please?"

Arizona smirked. "Are you sure your done hanging out with your teammates? I have never been the girl to make her girlfriend leave places. I want you to have your freedom."

I smile "I'm sure baby, I appreciate the concern for my friends but right now I'd rather do some very naughty things to you."

Arizona put both hands around my neck and pulled my face to her's. She kissed me sweetly and pulled away slightly. "Show me the way home then baby."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

A couple days later it was my last race here in Pyeongchang. I'm so thankful for my comeback and that I made it to these games. I'm even more thankful that I met Callie. She is so amazing that now I can't picture a day without her. A few days ago we talked about how after the games we are going to take a trip to Miami. I can't to see my sexy Latina in a bikini. I smile just thinking about that vision.

"Ready to do this?" Teddy says as she walks in my room with Callie right behind her.

"You know it!" I say to Teddy. "Hey baby!" I say to Callie as she walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"I'm going to walk over to the arena with Callie, I'll see you down there" I say to Teddy, as I grab Callie's hand and leave for my final race of these games.

"I can't believe my games are over after today." I say to Callie on our walk to the arena. "I feel like these games are flying by quickly."

"I couldn't agree more but I can say that I'm having a blast here with you. I never expected these games would be so amazing though." Callie said as she squeezed my hand.

We continue to walk hand in hand to the arena. We turn the corner and I see the woman who almost cost me to lose Callie, also walking towards the arena. I immediately felt tension, even though I shouldn't because Callie understands what happened. Eliza smiles at the both of us and winks at me.

Callie lets go of my hand "Give me one second." She says to me. I watch her jog up to Eliza and introduce herself. They are out of earshot so I can't hear what they are saying. I'm watching intently at the situation happening in front of me. Callie has some wild hand movements but Eliza doesn't look scared. I watch as Eliza and Callie shake hands and Callie walks back over to me.

Callie flashes her beautiful smile and grabs my hand as we start walking again. "Are you going to tell me what happened back there.?" I ask.

"Just giving your ex back there a little warning." Callie says nonshalently.

"You threatened her?" I ask surprised.

"I wouldn't say threatened, lets just say she knows that we are together and she isn't going to try anything with you again." Callie says as we stop at the locker room door.

"Callie, what did you say to her?" I ask a little worried.

"Babe don't worry about it. She understood." Callie said as she kissed me.

"Callie..." I attempt to interrupt her but she stops me with another kiss.

"Listen the only thing you need to focus on is your race. Now go get your hot little ass in your suit and go warm up." Callie says as she kisses me once more and pinches me in the side. "I'm going to find your parents. See you later baby."

* * *

This is absolutely unbelievable. I can't believe I did it again. Three races and three gold medals. After the gold medal race, I skated to Teddy and bear hugged her. She is a huge reason I did this. She gave me a smile as she had tears running down her face.

"You did it!" Teddy yelled as we were still in our embrace.

"Thank you so much for everything! I couldn't have done this without your support" I said as I hugged Teddy.

Standing on the podium, I really take in the flag rising during our national anthem. I don't plan on this being my last Olympics but you never know what can happen. Glancing at my mom in the stands I can only guess she is crying, considering it looks like from where I am at, she is dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She has her other arm around Callie. I smile at the fact my mom loves Callie so much. She was never a huge fan of Lauren, she always felt she was shady. Clearly I should have listened to my mom when she gave me her thoughts after the first time she met Lauren.

After changing in my street clothes, I walked out of the locker room, to find my parents and Callie waiting in the hall. I was greeted with cheers and hugs from all of them. As we walked out of the hallway and exited outside, I was greeted by Mark, Addison, Cristina, and Meredith. I was so overwhelmed that they all came to watch me race, I got a little teary when I saw them. I received hugs from everyone and then we all went to the bar to celebrate, including my parents.

My dad spent most of his time talking with Mark about hockey. My mom is so outgoing she had no problem hanging out with everyone else. She even did some shots with Cristina. My mom also got to talking with the ladies about hockey, she basically wanted to know everybody's life story.

While we were celebrating my gold, we also learned that Callie and the rest of the USA team would be going to the gold medal game vs Canada, so there was more celebrating to be had.

It was a good hour into our celebrating when Teddy walked into the bar. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What's up Teds?" I asked.

"Guess what you are doing in about three hours?" Teddy replied.

Standing next to Callie, I smirked at her knowing that in a few hours I hoped to have her writhing beneath me. Since my mom was standing there too, I just decided to respond with "probably sleeping."

"Actually you will be on Good Morning America!" Teddy smiled. "They want to talk to you about your comeback performance!"

"Arizona that's great!" Callie said as she pulled me into a hug. "You are amazing!"

"Honey! I'm so proud of you!" My mom said as she took the beer out of my hand. "You need to stop drinking though you so aren't drunk when you are on national television at home!"

"Mom, I'll be fine." Taking the beer back.

"Sorry, but your mom is right" Teddy said grabbing the beer from my hand. "I need my star sober for her interview!"

"Callie honey, why don't you walk Arizona home and get her ready for her interview." My mom said. "Your father and I should get back back and rest for a little bit, I want to watch the interview too."

Callie and I said our goodbyes to the rest of the group and left to head back to the dorms.

"So baby, tell me what did you say to Eliza earlier?" I asked as we walked back to my room.

"Nothing special." Callie smiled. "I just warned her that if she ever tried to kiss you again she would have to deal with me and I was going to act first and ask later."

"So you did threaten her?" I asked.

"Not really, just a little warning if she tries to stick her tongue in your mouth again." She smiled.

We got back to my room and as soon as I closed the door I had Callie pinned against the door, kissing her.

"God you are so sexy when you're jealous" I said as I pulled my tongue out of her mouth.

"Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't we get you ready for your interview?" Callie said as I attached my lips to her neck.

"We have have like two hours." I said in between kisses to Callie's neck.

"It's more like one...god that feels amazing...we have to get you changed...mmm baby..." Callie attempted to talk but my lips were too busy sucking on her pulse point.

I ran my hands up under her shirt and over her bra and squeezed her breasts. I ran my tongue up her neck to her ear lobe, then sucked the lobe into my mouth. Callie's arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

"Fuck Arizona..." Callie moaned. "As bad as I want this I don't think we have time..."

I run my hands down her body to her pants and unbutton her jeans. "I've been thinking about taking you since I saw you when we left the arena. Then you being all jealous made me even hotter. So I'm going to fuck you right here against the door." I said sliding down her body and taking her pants and panties along with me. I drop to my knees and take a deep breath of my Latina's core. She smells exquisite. I give a quick kiss to her clit and stand back up. I run my hands up her naked legs and stop once I get to her thighs. I reach around and caress and squeeze her beautiful ass.

Callie grabs the back of my neck and brings my lips to hers. I run my right hand down between our bodies and start to run my fingers through her wet slit she moans and sucks my tongue into her mouth as I tease her center. First I run one finger down and enter her, I pump in and out a few times and pull out all the way. She stops kissing me "please baby don't tease me..." She says practically begging me. I know we don't have a lot of time so I take mercy on my Latina and plunge two fingers into her hot waiting core. I start pumping slowly, spreading my fingers inside and they run up and down her silky wet walls. Callie is moaning into my mouth, needing air she pulls back and leans her head against the door. Her eyes are closed but her mouth is open. Panting from pleasure, "Oh god...yes...yes...oh fuck...ah..."

Watching my brunette enjoy the pleasure I'm giving her I start to pump my fingers faster. Callie's moaning gets louder as my fingers continue to pump and hit that spot only I can find. I feel her tightening around my fingers and I begin to suck on her neck. "Ariiizzzzooonnnaaa" Callie screams as I pump harder and curl my fingers to hit that spot, I can feel her arousal gush out of her and coat my hand.

I pull my fingers out of Callie and gently place light kisses on her neck. I love watching Callie come down from her high. Her eyes closed and mouth open breathing heavily. When she finally opens her eyes again she gives me a loving smile.

"God baby...no one has ever made me feel as good as you do." Callie said as she rests her forehead against mine.

"No one has ever made me crazy with want like you do." I watched as she pulled her panties and pants back up her legs. "Hearing that you kinda threatened someone because you are jealous was so hot. Maybe I should make you jealous more often." I laughed as I turned my back to look through my dresser to see what to wear.

Next thing I knew there was hot breath on my neck. "That would be a bad idea Arizona. It's not nice to upset your girlfriend and try to make her jealous." Callie said as she trapped my back to her front. She moved her lips to the back of my neck and kissed. I felt her hands trail down to the button of my jeans. She immediately unbuttoned my pants and takes her right hand and shoves her hand into my panties. Using two fingers she enters me without warning.

"When you are bad Arizona, you get punished." She said pumping into me. I was already wet from being turned on by Callie so I knew I wasn't going to last long. I felt her lips on my shoulder and suddenly she bit down, making me yelp, then soothing it with her tongue. "If you weren't going to be on tv in a couple hours, I would brand you to show everyone you are mine." She sucks on the back of my neck a little more.

I'm my walls are sucking her fingers in as she's pumping harder and harder. "I'm...I'm...sorry baby...god fuck...that feels good." I stutter as she brings me to my climax. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...Callie yes" I scream out. I can feel Callie smile into my neck.

She loosens her grip up so I can turn around. "Let's get you dressed and ready to go." She says grinning. I just stand their out of breath. Smiling.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm currently watching my beautiful girlfriend being interviewed by Robin Roberts of Good Morning America. She mentioned to me that she was a little nervous but she seems just fine as the cameras are on her. Arizona had just finished explaining the accident and her comeback.

Robin: Your story is absolutely amazing!

Arizona: Thank you. It was a very hard time in my life. I owe a lot to my parents and my coach, Teddy. She has been amazing and was there for me in those darkest times.

Robin: So clearly you are enjoying these games.

Arizona: You know Robin, I really am. It has been a great experience. I have met some really great people.

Arizona's eyes light up when she says that line. She actually looks into the crowd and right at me. I give her a wink and it makes her smile bigger.

Robin: Besides speed skating is there another sport that you have watched or attended?

Arizona: I did get to catch some snowboarding. The big air competition was amazing. I have also enjoyed some women's hockey. Our team is amazing and I have been lucky enough to meet some of our girls. I'm super excited they will be in the gold medal game!

Robin: Are you sticking around for the next few days to see the games come to a end?

Arizona: Absolutely I'm staying. I will be at the girls game cheering them on, so why not stay for the closing ceremony.

Robin: I heard the Nike contacted you before you came on the air today to ask you to be one of their athletes they sponsor?

Arizona: Yes and I'm so excited! I'm glad that my story is an inspiration for others! I want to be a role model for people!

Robin: Is this the last Olympics for Arizona Robbins?

Arizona: Barring anything crazy, no it will definitely not be my last.

Robin: That's good to hear. What's in store for you in the meantime?

Arizona: I'm happy to say that following the games I'm taking a little vacation to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. We need some rest and relaxation.

Robin: Well that's wonderful to hear. Enjoy the rest of your time here and then of course on your vacation. You are an inspiration to people showing them that you can do anything you set your mind to.

Arizona: Thank you Robin!

Arizona shakes Robin's hand and she sits there smiling as they go to commercial. Robin isn't in the next segment so she takes a couple pictures with Arizona who then calls me over and the three of us take a picture. Arizona's mom really wants a picture with Robin to, so of course they take one together.

* * *

After our after our late night interview we went back to my room to get some sleep. Arizona had needed a change of clothes from her room so I left the door open for her as I chilled on the couch. I laid my head back against the couch taking in the peacefulness of my quiet room.

As I sat there I heard my beautiful blondes voice, she was talking to someone in the hall.

Arizona: "It's Erica right?"

Erica: "Yeah that's me. Do I know you?"

Oh my god is Arizona really talking to Erica in the hall?!

Arizona: "Arizona Robbins. I just wanted to thank you."

Erica: "Thank me? Thank me for what?"

Arizona: "For being the dumbest woman in the world!"

Erica: "What the fuck does that mean?"

Arizona: "Well you broke up with the most amazing woman, you know Calliope. She is the most caring, thoughtful, funny, intelligent, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous woman I have ever met. And thanks to you for being a dumbass so I was able to snag her, and trust me I have no intention on letting her go."

My heart is swelling right now with love for Arizona. I can't believe she is having this conversation.

Erica: "Shut the fuck up and get out of my way."

Arizona: "Oh and by the way, she's the best sex I've ever had"

A few seconds later Arizona enters the room and I stand up from the couch and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Baby, I was only gone for a few minutes." She says giggling.

"I heard you." I say muffled into her neck.

"You heard me?" She asks.

"Yeah a minute ago in the hall...talking to Erica"

"Oh that...sorry I just wanted to tell her what a mistake she made." She said with a guilty smile.

"No one has ever talked about me like before. With Erica she only talked down to me. I was never good enough...but you..." I said as happy tears were slowly falling "...you say such wonderful things about me."

"Calliope..." She says as she wipes the tears from my cheeks. "I say these things because they are true. You are every single word I described you as and more. If the world had more Calliope Torres' in them they would be a much better place."

I stop Arizona from talking and kiss her. Not a fast or frenzied kiss, but a slow thankful kiss. When I stop I look back into her crystal blue eyes "I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope."

I take her by the hand and lead her further into the room. "Why don't you change? I know how exhausted you must be." She kisses me lightly and heads to the bathroom to wash up and change. I change and crawl into bed, a few minutes later she heads out of the bathroom and joins me.

Im laying on my back and she curls into my side. Her head is on my shoulder and our legs are intertwined. Arizona lets out a slight moan. "What was that for I ask?"

"I just love this. I love being in your arms and I love to cuddle with you" she says as her fingers make light patterns on my clothed stomach. "It's probably my favorite thing to do with you. I mean don't get me wrong sex with you is absolutely amazing but to just be cuddled up with you, it makes me feel complete."

"I feel the same exact way..." I sighed "I'm crazy about you...I never thought I could feel this way." Laying there holding my blonde I feel so content.

As we laid there I started to think about what was going to happen after the games. Training for the games I was actually in my home state of Florida. Arizona is from Boston where she has a house. I know we have a couple days left here and then we are taking almost three week vacation but I'm not sure how I can ever not be around this woman on a constant basis.

"Calliope, what are you thinking about baby?" Arizona quietly asked.

Knowing how tired she was, and how I needed to get to sleep too, I just said "nothing honey let's just go to sleep."

"I love you...goodnight baby."

* * *

It's game day again. The biggest game of them all. The gold medal game vs Canada. I'm nervous and excited and anxious. Canada has owned this game for the past couple Olympics. Along with the rest of my team we are getting for the game, surprisingly we all seem pretty comfortable.

We have a quick meeting in the locker room. Nothing was out of the ordinary everyone acted like it was another game. We take the ice and start the game. The first period was a tight one but Addison managed to squeeze a goal past their goalie. USA is currently up 1-0. There is a lot of game left though.

Unfortunately the end of the second period is totally different. Not only did Canada tie the game they took the lead 2-1. Not my best period, allowing two goals, but the game isn't over. We are currently in the locker room in the second intermission. Addison stands and starts to speak.

"This is it ladies...last twenty minutes of this Olympics. Regardless of the outcome of this game I have enjoyed every minute getting to know all of you, getting ready for the games and while here."

Cristina stands up being the joker she is "I agree mostly with what red says. I like the majority of you all." The rest of us start laughing. "Just because we are losing doesn't mean we lost just yet. It's time to get back out there and win this thing!"

We head back out there, the third period is a nail biter. With six minutes left Meredith is able to score the tying goal. I'm so excited but I really have to buckle down. With only six minutes left I can't let another score go through. Luckily I do just that, Only two shots towards me and both are blocked. That's the end of regulation...it's tied 2-2 and we are going to overtime. Here is how overtime works: the teams will play a 20 minute period of sudden death. If the game is still tied then we head to a shoot out. Which is exactly what we did.

This is it, a shootout.

Canada takes the first shot - No goal! I block it!

Meredith's turn on the Canadian goal - Goal!

Canada's next attempt is made. Goal for them...it's tied 1-1.

Our turn again...no goal. Still tied.

Canada misses their next shot as well.

Our third try comes up and it's blocked. Still tied.

Canada's 4th shot is goal. Damn it I think to myself. Canada is up 2-1.

Cristina's fourth shot for us is a goal! We are back to being tied 2-2!

The fifth shot for both teams is blocked. Now the shoot outs are down to one on one shots. Basically, if we make it and they don't we win and vise versa. Addison takes the puck at mid ice and heads towards the goal, she does a little fake to the right but the puck ends at the back of the net on the left hand side! Goal! USA is up 1-0. If I can block this last shot we win.

I take a deep breath, as their player takes the puck at mid ice. She skates towards me. She heads wide to the right, I see her raise her stick, she shoots the puck and I see it head towards me. I drop both my legs down, my hand and my stick. I watch it hits my hand and bounces off. I blocked it...it takes a little bounce off my stick and heads back towards the goal and towards the net. I use my stick to slide it easily away from the net!

Holy shit we did it! I throw my stick to the ground and skate to center rink to meet my teammates!

* * *

In honor of Jessica's last episode of Greys I thought I would give you all another chapter! I love that they gave hope to Arizona and Callie again. Hope you enjoy it!


	16. Chapter 16

This has been the most stressful game to watch! We are tied and I watch as Addison take the puck and it hits the back of the net. The USA fans are going nuts, waiting for the next shot by Canada. If Callie blocks this next shot we win. I'm almost too nervous to watch. The entire arena is on their feet. I glance to my mom and dad and they look just as nervous as I am.

I watch as the Canadian skate towards Callie, she shoots and...it's blocked! The arena is so loud you can't hear anything! My mom and I are jumping up and down! I watch Callie skate to the middle of the rink where her teammates basically tackle her to the ground.

I am overcome with emotion for her and get teary watching not only the team but the excitement in the arena. I swear the Olympics brings out the best in everyone. People from all countries and backgrounds are here and they supporting everyone. There is rarely negative sportsmanship, it's a very positive environment. I absolutely love it.

After the girls get done hugging each other, they pose for pictures and then they line up to receive their medals. Knowing the feeling of a gold medal around my neck, I'm so excited for Callie to get her's. They show the girls on the big screen while the anthem is played. You can tell by their smiles and the look in their eyes how excited they are.

A little while later, we were anxiously awaiting Callie outside the arena. The amount of media inside the arena and the amount of fans outside the arena was insane. We heard cheering start as some of our girls walking out the door. The smiles and happy tears coming from the girls is adorable. Finally I see my Latina emerge from the building, the cheers get louder as she walks out. She stops to take photos with random strangers. She also signs shirts, signs, basically anything people hand to her.

"She seems to be a superstar now." My mom says out loud.

"Yeah my superstar." I smile. Watching Callie float through the crowd makes my heart swell. She deserves this so much. Her eyes catch mine and she gives me a wink as she is trying to make her way to us. Everyone seems like they want a piece of my girlfriend. I smile bigger knowing that she's mine. All mine.

When she finally gets to us, she hugs my mom first and then my dad. When she releases my dad, I pull her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so incredibly proud of you baby" I say into her neck.

"We did it! I can't believe we did it!" She said.

"You did it!" I said still holding on to her.

Finally letting go of Callie, her smile is one of the biggest I've ever seen. "Guess who else is going to be on Good Morning America later?!" She winks at me.

"That's awesome Callie!" My mom says to her.

"As we were walking out we found out that we are going to be on the show. Addison, Cristina, Meredith, and me will be on. So we are holding off the heavy celebrating till after we are interviewed." Callie informs us.

"Daniel and I would love to spend more time with you but our plane for Boston leaves first thing in the morning." My mom says to Callie. "I think we are going to head back to our hotel, pack and eat."

We walk my parents back to the road where they can grab a cab. My mom grabs Callie and gives her a huge hug. While that happens I hug my dad. He tells me that he's proud of me and loves me. Then my dad hugs Callie and I hug my mom.

"I'm so proud of you honey. You did amazing at these games." My mom says while still hugging me."

"Thank you for coming here to watch me. It means so much to me." I say.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." My mom says again. "I'm happy for you and Callie. She's great. Don't mess it up!"

"Mom!" I said as I stepped back from her.

"I love you honey. You two behave and don't party two much or during the closing ceremonies tomorrow!" My mom said as she starts getting into the cab.

Callie and I wave to them as they leave.

"Your parents are great" Callie says as she takes my hand and we walk back to the dorms.

"She adores you...almost as much as I do" I smile.

"She told me she can't wait till I come visit them in Boston" Callie laughs.

"They live about a hour away from me, so when you come see me, we can go see them. But I definitely get to see you first. Anyway, enough about my parents we have a few hours until you have to be at the set with your girls, what did you want to do until then?" I say hoping the answer will be what I want to do.

She turns to me and winks. "How about you and I have a celebration of our own?"

"I was so hoping you would say that." I say as I grab her hand and walk faster towards her room.

I feel like we get back to her room in record time. Upon entering her room, we see Addison straddling Mark on the couch. They are still fully clothed but probably not for much longer.

"Um...sorry for interrupting." Callie says smirking.

Addison's face turns red and she gets off of Mark. "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I totally get it" I said to her.

"We were actually just leaving. Addison just wanted to get her team USA stuff to wear it on the air later." Mark said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Have fun banging it out!" I whispered to him as he walked past me.

"Nice one Blondie!" He said laughing and gave me a fist bump. "You too!"

Addison and Mark left the room. Callie sat down on the couch, I flipped the lock on the door and made my way to Callie. I sexily walked towards her losing my jeans in the process. I straddled her on the couch. Her hands immediately landed on my thighs.

I bent down and kissed Callie deeply. She parted her lips and slid my tongue into her mouth. We spent some time with our tongues in each other's mouths. Her hands moved from my thighs to my face to the hem of my shirt which was finally taken off and thrown next to us on the couch.

Callie takes a break kissing me to take her own shirt off, giving me time to get some air. She switches to my chest, unhooking my bra and throwing it on the floor. She sits up a bit to take my nipple in her mouth.

"Mmm...baby...I've always wondered what it would be like to have have sex with a gold medalist..." I say jokingly as she has her mouth and tongue on my neck.

She stops and looks up at me with a huge smile. "Well in my experience it's fucking amazing!"

I smile at Callie and stand up from the couch. I slid my panties down my thighs and step out of them. Callie stares at me and licks her lips. I climb back up on her on the couch. I grab her right hand and run it down my body and guide it between my thighs, I run her index finger through my wet slit. "Do you feel that Calliope? I'm so wet for you." Not taking my eyes away from her's I pull her hand back up my body and guide her fingers to her mouth. She sucks her fingers in her mouth and licks them clean of my juices. I again pull her fingers down my body but this time I leave them to stroke my wet slit. I lean into Callie and moan in her ear. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard." I take her ear lobe into my mouth and gently bite down on it.

Callie doesn't waste any time and plunges two fingers into me. I place both of my hands on the back of the couch and ride her talented fingers. Callie uses her free hand to pull my head down to kiss me. Her tongue is in my mouth and her fingers are deep inside me. Needing air I pull my face away from her's. She latches her mouth to my breast that again is right in her face. I feel Callie's fingers stretching my core, spreading her fingers when she pushes up, and other times she curls them slightly to hit just the right spot on me. "Fuck baby you are so good at this" I moan loudly in her ear. Callie takes her free hand and puts it on my ass "Put your arms around my neck and hold on" she husks. Doing what I'm told, suddenly she lifts us up and lays me down on the couch, her fingers never leaving my pussy. She takes her left hand and brings my leg up onto her left shoulder. Her face is at mine, with this new position she is even deeper than before. She starts pumping harder. "Is this what you wanted baby? Hard...and deep?" She husks into my ear.

Not being able to form sentences right now, I moan loudly. "Mis dedos están tan profundos en tu coño. Me encanta fool large." (My fingers are so deep in your pussy. I love fucking you.) Hearing Callie whisper Spanish in my ear, is so fucking hot and she takes a single swipe over my clit and I'm done for. I explode and feel a gush of juices leave me. I'm so spent that I feel like all my limbs are like jello. Callie slows her pumping as my aftershocks quake. She puts my leg down and pulls her fingers out of me. I watch as she sticks her fingers in her mouth to clean them. God she's so hot. She kisses me and I get a little taste of myself on her tongue. "Mmm...I love the taste of us. God Calliope I don't think I can move, I think you fucked me senseless."

"So you are telling me that having sex with a gold medalist is amazing?" She giggles.

"Earth shattering..." I pull her down to kiss her. "You deserve a gold medal in sex." I add giggling. "How are you totally clothed?

"You are the one who climbed on top of me remember?" She smiles.

"Well I'm going to need you to get one my level!"

Callie got off the couch and stood. She reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. I lick my lips as she reaches to her button of her jeans and slowly starts to shimmy them down her legs. I could watch her undress everyday. She stalks her way back to me on the couch, in her bra and panties. I sit up I'm eye level with her panties, that have a wet spot. Taking me and making me come, clearly made my girl aroused just the same. I take a swipe of her slit and her hands instinctively land in my hair. My hands reach around to her lucious ass to pull her closer to me.

"Take them off" Callie moans as I run my tongue over her underwear. I hook my fingers in them and slowly pull her panties down her legs. I then stand and reach behind her to unclasp her bra and slid that down her arms. Looking into Callie's eyes I smile as I walk her backwards to her bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and she sits then lays down. I climb on top of her, my hands are on either side of her head.

"Please don't make me wait baby..." Callie pleads. I do as she asks, slowly laying down on her I slid my fingers into her waiting core. "Ummmm...yes..." I slowly pump two fingers in and out, then I pull them out and run them over her clit. I continue my motions as Callie is moaning. I add more pleasure for Callie to experience as I take a hard nipple in my mouth. I bite down as I pump my fingers in deeper.

"Oh god Arizona..." Callie moans. Her walls are squeezing my fingers tightly signaling that she's close. "Yes yes yes...oh god...I'm coming" Callie loudly moans in my ear. I run my thumb over her clit and she lets go. More of her juices cover my fingers as I slow them down. I pull my fingers out and roll off of Callie. As she is coming down from her high I prop my head up on my hand. I just stare at her beautiful face until she looks at me.

She smiles and I give her a sweet kiss. "You, Miss Calliope Torres are absolutely amazing. I'm so lucky to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one..." Callie says with happy tears. As she begins to talk, I hear a ringtone I've never heard before coming from Callie's phone. She races to pick it up.

"Hi Dad!" She answers.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying! Thanks for taking time to read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

My dad has always been a busy man while I was growing up. He's a successful businessman who owns a portfolio of different businesses and is also on the board of many companies. He always wanted me to focus on what I wanted to do so he takes care of a lot of expenses for me. I should say he puts money into my bank account every month, so I don't need to work. He's grooming my older sister to take over his biggest venture which is a hotel chain. So needless to say she's pretty busy too but still not as busy as he is. However he put me on the board of the hotel chain too. He told me he was going to try to come to Korea but I knew that he probably wouldn't.

"Mija! I just watched the game! You did it! I'm so proud of you!" He exclaims into the phone.

"Thank you dad! I'm still in shock!" I'm standing nude in my room, with the biggest smile on my face, and not just because I had mind blowing sex with Arizona. Who is currently watching me from the bed with a big smile too. She knows I'm excited to hear from my dad since I have told her I was disappointed he couldn't come.

"Aria told me you were going to be on Good Morning America so we are going to watch it together." He proudly says.

"Yeah I'm going to be on with a couple of other girls from the team! I was just changing to head over ther." I say with a wink to Arizona.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you and I'm going to watch you on TV! I'll let you go so you can finished getting ready!" He says. "Oh and Calliope, your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thank you..." I say sadly "I'm leaving here in two days, and I'm hoping to be able to see you when I come home." I respond.

"Absolutely Mija!" He says. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Ok I have to go but I love you too Dad!" I say as I hang up the phone.

Arizona rises from the bed, grabs the comforter from my bed and wraps it around her then she walks up to me and wraps her arms around my naked body, so we are now wrapped in my comforter. She can sense my moods. "What happened baby? You seemed so excited."

"Well I have told you some about my family, but I haven't gone too deep into anything. You know that my mom died, but I didn't tell you that she died a little after the time I came out. She also wasn't very accepting of the fact I was gay. My dad and my sister were ok and talked to my mom for me and she slowly started accepting things. However she got cancer and got sick really quickly and died within a year. We never really talked through things even though towards the end of her life she did tell me she loved me and was proud of all my accomplishments." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. "My dad said to me that my mom would have been proud and it just made me sad since she isn't here anymore."

"Baby I'm so sorry" Arizona pulled me in closer. I let the tears fall, crying into Arizona's neck. " Your dad is right though, she would be so proud of you. You have accomplished so much." Arizona rubbed my back with one hand and held the comforter around us with the other. She backed us up to the couch and held me until I was done crying.

"Thank you..." I sighed as I finally stopped crying in Arizona's arms.

* * *

After our emotional moment, we finally got dressed and we made our way to the Good Morning America set. We met up with Addison, Meredith, and Cristina. We all had fun talking to the hosts, Robin Robins, Lara Spencer, and Michael Strahan. We were eached asked about the games and what we thought. They asked each of us about the gold medal game. They spent a little more time talking to me about the last save and what I was thinking about after the save. We were asked about plans for another Olympic run and plans for in between. All in all it was a very good interview.

I received a text afterwards from my sister telling me how proud she was of me. She said that my dad watched with a smile the entire time. She mentioned that she can't wait to see me when I get back.

I can't wait to introduce Arizona to my family. I think they are going to love her. My sister despised Erica, for obvious reasons. I texted my sister after my first date with Arizona and told her I met someone. She wanted to know all the details but it was so new I told her I would just keep her updated. I mean it's still really new, only about three weeks, but we have a connection that I've never felt before.

* * *

The next two days went by pretty fast. The closing ceremony was a blast. Arizona and I partied the night away with some of my teammates and Teddy. After the actual ceremony Mark and Cristina convinced us to go out after.

There were a lot of fans in the bar, and Arizona and I took a fair share of pictures and autographing jerseys and shirts. From across the room I saw a blonde talking to my Arizona. It looked like she was getting a little too close for comfort, touching her arm and being incredibly flirty. I slowly made my way over keeping an eye on what was going on. Arizona's eyes lit up when I walked up to her. The girl that was flirting with my girl, stepped up and said "Oh my god you are Callie Torres!"

"Yes I am." I smiled. " And you are?"

"Ashley, I'm a huge fan!" She grabbed my hand to shake it excitedly. I glanced at Arizona who was laughing. "I can't believe I got to meet Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres. This is the best day ever!" She said still shaking my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." I said. Ashley just stood there in awe of Arizona and I. "So did you want to get a picture with us." Hoping for her to talk again. I've have always liked talking to fans. Even the ones who are so called star struck. My jealousy slowly melted away noticing that I think Ashley was just excited to be around us.

When Ashley finally let go of my hand she grabbed her phone and got in the middle of Arizona and I and we took a selfie. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ashley." I said.

"Thank you for supporting us" Arizona said. Arizona grabbed my hand and let us to to a quiet corner of the bar.

"These have been the best Olympics ever" Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I came back from a horrible injury and won not one gold medal but three, I still can't believe that."

"You are pretty amazing" I said as I kissed her.

"You didn't let me finish Calliope. These games have been the best because I met you." She sweetly said. "Do you realize we met in this bar not too long ago? Thank god I went out that night."

"Dont forget you did stalk me in the cafeteria the next day too." I say giggling.

"I didn't stalk you! You just happened to be there when I was there too."

"Isn't that what stalkers say?" I laugh.

"You are hilarious" I say dryly. "Either way we both know you are so excited that I approached you that day to have dinner with you."

"I am baby. I'm so glad you are my stalker." I said giggling and pulling her closer to me.

"I can't wait to be laying on the beach with you" she kissed me and continued "to see your bronze skin in the sun" kiss "to have my way with you anytime I want." Kiss.

"I can't wait either!" I say kissing her back. "Let's get out of here we both have early flights in the morning."

Arizona and I make our way back to our respective dorms. We split up for a little while then I take my bags to her room to spend the last night of these 2018 Olympic with her. The next morning we shared a cab to the airport. My flight leaves in five hours while her flight leaves in three. As time ticks by I hold onto her hand and start thinking how I'm weird it's going to be not seeing her for a couple days.

My mind is drifting off till I feel a squeeze of my hand. "Calliope?"

"I'm sorry...what?" I'm startled

"What are you thinking about? I was talking to you and you were in your own little world?" Arizona asked.

"How I'm sad I won't see you for the next three days." I said honestly.

"I know...I'm going to miss you too." Arizona sadly smiled. "But it's only three days. Then we have almost three whole uninterrupted weeks together."

"I know..." I sighed "...but I already have things planned for us."

"You do?" She asked smiling

"Yeah I started making plans the day after you asked me." I said with a guilty smile.

"Is that why I'm flying into Miami's airport and not one on the other side of the state?"

"Sure is!" I said smirking.

"Do we have plans every single day?"

"I wouldn't say every day, but some days for sure."

"Good..." Arizona says as she leans in closer to my ear "...cause there might be a couple of days I want to plan, and my plans involve us being naked."

I took a deep breath as I feel Arizona's hot breath on my ear. I turn my head so our lips meet. She places a sweet kiss on my lips. "Mmm..." I moan into the kiss. "Your plans are definitely very intriguing." I smiled.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the attendant letting us know that Arizona's plane was beginning to board. We both gave each other a sad smile. After about ten minutes her row number was called. "Well babe, I guess I should get up and head to my gate."

I sadly nodded and walked with Arizona to her gate. She grabbed me and pulled me close to her and gave me a very tight hug. Neither of us said anything and just held each other.

With another announcement for her row to board, she pulled herself away from me. "I'll see you in a couple days..." She smiled yet her eyes looked sad. "...I love you." She gave me a peck on my lips and turned around and walked into the tunnel to board. I stood and watched as her plane started rolling away from the gate. I picked up my own carry on and started walking to my gate. A second later, I received a text from my blonde.

 **I'll text you when I land. Have a safe flight. Love you baby! XO**

I smiled as I made my way back to my gate.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

My plane has started to make it's decent into the Miami International airport. I'm so excited to see my Calliope. These past three days have sucked. I know it was only three days but when you are used to being with someone basically for 24/7, it's different when you can't be with them at all. We texted and talked but there is no better feeling than being wrapped up in her arms.

The few days I spent in Boston were ok. I felt like a slept through one of them. That time change is a killer! The other two days I did a ton of laundry and then packed for my three weeks in Florida with my baby. I had a chance to have dinner with my parents. It was nice to be back in the familiarity of Boston. Especially back in my own bed, the only thing I was missing was my Latina.

Finally the plane landed and I was able to turn my phone back on. I immediately was notified of two text messages from Callie.

 **I'm so excited you are almost here!**

 **I'll be waiting near baggage claim! Love you!**

I smiled knowing I was so close to seeing my girl. After filing off the plane I quickly made my way to baggage claim. Almost immediately I spotted the only person who makes me feel complete. When I left Boston it was a cold and rainy 38 degrees. Now in Miami, the sun was setting and it was still a beautiful 73 degrees. Callie was sporting a red v-neck t-shirt with a light weight grey hoodie over it. She had some blue shorts on that showed her beautiful bronzed toned legs. To complete the outfit she had on flip flops to show off her well manicured toes.

Her smile touches her eyes when she sees me. The love that I can see in her eyes melts my heart. I walk right up to her and we wrap our arms around each other without saying anything.

Still holding on to me she mutters into my neck "Hi"

"Um hi baby." I mutter back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's grab your bag and get out of here." We finally let go of each other and grab my bag and head to her car.

"Babe, is this your car?" I ask. Pointing to the black Mercedes convertible.

"Actually it's my dad's. He let me borrow it for the next two days." She smiles.

"Is there something wrong with you car?" I asked.

"No. I guess it's safe to tell you now that you are here." She says smiling. "Tomorrow morning we are leaving for Key West for two days. The drive takes about four hours but we pass through some of the most breathtaking scenery in the world. Since you have never been to Key West I thought it would be nice. And driving down there in a convertible is awesome!"

"I've always wanted to go to Key West! I can't wait!" I squeal.

"I thought you would be excited. Let's get you back to the hotel to get some sleep." She says.

"Why are we staying in a hotel?" I ask.

"To be honest, I didn't want to stay with my sister or my dad tonight." She says. "I haven't been able to have my gorgeous girlfriend alone with me in almost a week. I need to change that." She says grinning.

Hearing the want in her voice makes my panties a little more damp than they were when I saw her. "Let's get to that hotel then baby!" I say as I squeeze her hand.

Arriving at the hotel, we pull up to the front door. A young man runs out and takes the keys to the Benz and greets Callie. "Hi Ms. Torres, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks Joey."

"Come here often Calliope?" I ask as we make our way to the elevator.

"I bring all the ladies here..." I say jokingly.

"You had better be joking Ms. Torres."

"You know that I'm just joking. And to be completely honest my dad kinda owns the hotel." She quietly says as we step onto the elevator. Then she presses the button for the penthouse and slides the keycard into the slot.

"Wow that's impressive." I smile.

"I'm also on the board of directors. My dad insisted that Aria and I keep these hotels when he retires." She says again. The elevator dings and she walks off.

Following behind Callie "How come I didn't know any of this?" I walk into the penthouse of the hotel and stop in my tracks. The room is absolutely gorgeous. It has a little kitchen with a island and a full wall of windows that overlooks the city. We are about two blocks from the beach and you can see the ocean from where we are.

Callie closes the door behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

I turn around and look her in her beautiful brown eyes. "Baby this is too much."

"This is your first time in Southern Florida. I wanted to make it extra special for you." She kisses me.

"You didn't have to do this though. As long as I'm with you I'm happy." I kiss her again. As we pull apart she walks into the kitchen. "I had some wine delivered, would you like some?"

"Can you answer me the question I asked earlier? How did I not know about this?" Stepping behind her in the kitchen.

"I don't like to tell people. I don't want people to think I'm spoiled or entitled." Callie says as she turns around. "Other people in the past wanted money from me."

"I would never think of you like that. I'm just surprised is all." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "I wouldn't care if you lived in your car Calliope. I love you for you. Not what you can give me"

Callie closed the distance between us and kissed me eagerly. I pushed her grey hoodie off her shoulders. She grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and I raised my arms to help it off as I took off hers. Then she surprisingly lifted me up by the back of my thighs and placed me on the kitchen island. Our lips met again as I looked down at her. I felt her reaching for my yoga pants so I lifted my hips to help her. She slid my pants and panties off in one pull. I took my bra off so now I'm totally naked on the kitchen island with Callie standing between my legs.

Callie ran her hands up my body to my breasts. She squeezed and I leaned down so she could take a nipple in her mouth. I moaned and pulled the back of her head back so I could kiss her. Our tongues dueled as we kissed. She pulled back and looked in my eyes. "I missed you so much. I need to feel you."

"Take me then. Make me come." I said as I kissed her again. Callie pulled away and stared at me hungrier than I've ever seen. I leaned back on my elbows and I watched her lean down and take a swipe of clit with her glorious tongue.

Our eyes met again as she lowered her head and she ran her tongue through my wet slit to my throbbing clit. She pushed my legs further apart and spread my wet lips with her fingers and pushed her tongue inside me. Not being able to take the pleasure anymore my elbows gave out and my back landed on the cold marble counter. "Fuck Callie" I moaned as she wasted no time plunging two fingers into my core, never letting up on my clit with her tongue. Both hands of mine are holding onto the island, gripping so hard that my knuckles are white.

I feel the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. Callie's fingers are curling every so often hitting the spot she is so good at finding. She starts to alternate between licking and sucking on my clit. "I'm coming...oh fuck...god Callie..." I moan out as i arch my back off the cool marble. My hands instinctively both go to Callie's head between my legs. I feel myself release onto Callie.

Callie removes her fingers from my core and I moan from the loss but little to my knowledge Callie isn't finished with me. She replaces her fingers with her tongue. She darts her tongue in my hot soaked pussy as far as it will go. Her tongue is massages my wet walls and I feel the build up again. Her right hand finds my sensitive clit and slowly and softly massages it which is the total opposite of her tongue inside me. I just came a minute ago but I already feel like I'm coming again. The hand on the back of her head grabs harder into her brunette locks as I come again, this time in Callie's mouth. I collapse on the counter, absolutely exhausted. I feel Callie's tongue slow down. She pulls her tongue out but licks my slit a few more times, each causing my aftershocks to make my body jump.

I feel like I can't move by body at all and my words seem to be at a loss. Callie walks to the side of me and gently lifts me. She carries me to the bedroom and softly lays me down. She steps back from the bed and takes the rest of her clothes off, and then crawls up the bed and lays next to me. She's rubbing my arm softly as she looks down at me, from my side.

"Holy fuck Callie..." I finally find my words to say. "That was incredible."

Callie has a grin on her face as she leans down and kisses me. I run my fingers through her hair and pull her mouth closer to mine. As soon as her tongue finds mine I moan at the taste of myself still on her tongue.

Needing air she pulls back "I'm glad you enjoyed that. You taste so amazing I couldn't help myself, I didn't want to stop eating you out."

Callie and her dirty mouth sometimes. I roll on top of Callie and intertwine our legs. I pull her thigh onto mine and immediately feel how wet she is. "Babe, you are so wet."

"Have you looked at yourself recently? I get wet just looking at you. But when I get to taste you and you come in my mouth I get even wetter." Callie said before I push my thigh into her core a little further. "Mmmm..."

We spend a couple minutes tangled in each other kissing. Tongues in each other's mouths, while rocking back and forth. Our cores each getting a little pressure from the others legs. I pull away and start to scoot down her body. I take a hard dark nipple in my mouth and suck while I grab on to her other breast and squeeze. "Yesss..." she hisses. I love listening to her when I'm doing bad things to her.

I slide further down her body and past her mound. I start kissing her inner thighs. I take my fingers and run them through her slit. Already soaking wet, Callie just moans at the feeling. Done kissing her thighs I turn my focus to her core. I run my tongue through and up to her clit. I spend some time running my tongue over her clit slowly and sucking it into my mouth.

"Fuck Arizona..." she moans. Her hands run through my hair and rather than pushing me further into her she pulls my face up and toward her face. Picking myself up to make my woman happy, I have both arms on either side of her body. She pulls my face to hers and pulls me closer to her. She sucks my tongue into her mouth, sucking her remaining juices off my tongue. I slide my fingers into her wetness, and start pumping, starting slowly but gradually getting a bit faster. She pulls her mouth away from mine needing air as she is out of breath from kissing and moaning from the motion of my fingers inside her.

She rolls her head back and has her eyes closed. "Yes yes yes baby..." Callie is moaning, her walls are getting tighter around my fingers. I leave open mouth kisses on her neck and breasts. I lean back up and suck on the spot of her neck below her ear. "Come for me baby..." I whisper to her. "Let go" I take a couple swipes of her clit with my thumb and I feel more hot sticky juice come from Callie. My fingers are totally covered in her essence. I slow my motion watching the after shocks. I pull my fingers completely out and suck them in my mouth.

"You taste amazing..." I say as I pull my fingers out. She looks up at me and kisses me, sucking my tongue again. "I taste even better when I'm mixed with you." She says.

Exhausted we lay in each other's arms recovering from our activities. "I missed you so much." I said as I stared into those beautiful brown eyes. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep, snuggling close to my wonderful girlfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning I wake to my cell phone ringing. I'm currently the big spoon to Arizona. Not wanting her to wake her I roll over to grab my phone. I thought the number looked familiar so I decided I should maybe I should see who it is, so I quietly sneak out of the room to answer, grabbing my robe in the process.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Callie Torres?"

"Um yeah it is."

"Great Callie, my name is Penny Blake and I'm calling from Nike. Nike likes to pick athletes from different sports who show true grit and courage in their sport. We believe you model the behavior that we are looking for. We would like to start a sponsorship with you."

"Wow that's awesome!"

"So you are interested?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great! I will be your point of contact person. I will need to come and meet with you. Do you have a date that works for you? I will be in Florida in a week and a half."

"i'm currently on vacation but I will be back by then. We can meet then"

"That sounds wonder. When the time gets closer I will reach out and set up a time and place."

"Ok that sounds great!"

"Great enjoy your vacation and we will be in touch. I really look forward to working with you!"

I get off the phone with Penny and make my way back to bed with Arizona. I slip off my robe and admire her body and crawl into bed. I resume my position as the big spoon and pull her naked body closer to me.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked tiredly.

"It was my other girlfriend. I had to tell her to cool it because you were in town..." I joked but before I was even finished laughing, Arizona basically flung herself around and was now on top of me, pinning me to the bed and she stared at me with a straight face. I laughed as she continued to hold me down. "You had better be joking Calliope, because all of this..." She said as she stared down my naked body, "...has already been claimed." She said as she kisses me hard and keeps me pinned down. As she's kissing me I feel my arousal grow between my legs.

I run my hands over her naked body pulling her closer to me. She stops kissing me and finds my hands and drags them above my head. "Keep your hands here", she says in a dominant tone. She releases my hands and drags her mouth down to my chest. She pinches my left nipple and takes the right one in her mouth.

Moaning at the feeling "Mmm baby...that feels so good..." I say and let a hand slip down to put on the back of her head. She immediately stops her suckling of my breast and give me a sly smile. Groaning I move my hand back over my head.

"Good girl. You learn quickly." She says as she kisses me hard. Coming up for air she starts sucking on my other nipple. Again I'm moaning at the pleasure she is giving me. "Baby...I love how you make me feel...I packed...oh god" I stutter out not being able to concentrate on what I'm trying to say. "I packed a surprise for you in my bag." She releases my nipple with a pop and runs her fingers through my soaking wet slit.

"What's my surprise?" She says studying my face as she continues to glide a finger inside me.

"You should go see..." I responded in a groan.

"It must be good since you want me to stop this" she smiles watching me bite my bottom lip. She pulls her finger out and climbs off the bed. She saunters over to my bag and I squeeze my legs together to try to hold off my arousal. She bends over to unzip my bag, I get a beautiful view of her perfect ass.

"Oh Calliope, this is quite the surprise!" She stands up holding the strap on that I purchased for us. She wastes no time putting on the red phallus and walking back over to me. "I love this surprise, however I'm a little sad you didn't wait to go to the store with me."

"I couldn't forget that conversation we had in Korea about a strap on regardless of how drunk I was..." I said giggling. "And trust me, we will totally go to the store again!"

Arizona climbed back up on the bed, and kneeled between my legs. She grabbed the rubber dildo and ran it up my slit a few times. "You are soaking wet, I don't think you need any lube." Slowly but surely she eased into me.

"Oh god..." I moaned as she entered me. She stayed on her knees between my legs and pulled me closer to her. Arizona pulls out and I immediately feel empty. "Fuck baby, please put it back in." Arizona gives me a sexy smile and moves the head back to my opening. She slowly pushes the phallus into me again. She grabs my hips and buries herself in me. "Fuck yes!" I yell.

"God you are so fucking hot Calliope!" Arizona says as she's pumping in and out. "You are so wet, I'm sliding into you so easily. I love watching your pussy suck me into you!"

My eyes are closed and my hands are still above my head, grabbing on to anything they can. Arizona starts to rub my clit with her finger. The sensation is building in the pit of my stomach. Arizona is starting to pump even harder into me. My clit is throbbing as she rubs it in tight circles. I know I'm not going to last much longer. It takes a few more seconds and I feel myself explode. The opposite end of the strap on has a part to rub against the partners clit, so Arizona keeps pumping to get to her release. Another few pumps and she slows and I know she just came too.

She rolls off of me and I'm already missing her inside me. Those few pumps after I came actually made me needy for more. As she lays on her back, I straddle her hips and again take the toy between my legs. I slide down onto it and moan, at this angle it's even deeper than before. Arizona's eyes light up as she watches me. Her hands go straight to my hips and guides me up and down. She's also getting worked up again. She reaches her hands up to my breasts and squeezes them. "Fuck Calliope...you are so sexy riding me! I love watching your breasts bounce as you bounce up and down!"

"Oh god...fuck...I'm going to come again!" I moan as Arizona begins thrusting her hips up to meet me. I can tell she is close too by her moaning.

"Yes yes yes..." Arizona moans. "Im coming again"

Only moans, panting, and slapping of skin is heard in the room. Arizona and I come at the same time.

I collapse on top of Arizona and she wraps her arms around me. "God Calliope you are amazing" Arizona says in my ear. We stay in that position and falls back to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A couple hours later, after our active morning, we are driving down US-1 with the top down in my dad's Mercedes. My right hand is currently holding Arizona's hand on the console between us. I glance over at her and she looks stunning. Her blonde hair is flowing in the wind and I can image how big her eyes are behind her aviators, as she is taking in all the sights. I'm so glad that I can have this experience with her. She has never been here so I want to make it special to her.

Even after all the times I've been to key west I still can't get enough words to describe how beautiful it is down here. The drive down here is one thing but getting down to where the road actually ends, is another. I decided to book a quaint bed and breakfast to stay in. We arrive and check in and decide we are both hungry. We took our time driving down here, stopped at a couple of random places I wanted to show her, so now that we arrived we are both hungry. I decided to take her to a restaurant known for their seafood.

"Calliope, this is the best mahi mahi I have ever had!" She says taking another bite.

"I told you babe, this place is amazing." I smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here, not just the resturant but this surprise to key west too."

"You are very welcome baby." I said as I reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

Changing the subject "So since you signed with Nike, what did that entail?" I asked as we continued our dinner.

"Well my 'agent' responsible for my account, George made it really simple for me. She begins to tell me. "They want me to use their products when I'm competing. Also they will pay me for it obviously. Speed skating isn't as popular as say hockey, but it's slowly getting a bigger following. Also we will have a couple photo shoots over the course of the next few years."

"So George explained all this to you? Does he follow speed skating? I'm just curious if they ask people who like certain sports?"

"He actually didn't say anything about the sport but he seemed to know a lot about my history."

"I wonder if my person will know a lot about me?"

"Well if she follows sports in anyway she should. You and the rest of the US hockey team were on every news station for a few days." Arizona says smiling.

"She said she was going to be near Fort Myers next week, so I told her that I would meet up with her. I figured you wouldn't mind if I left for like a hour or so to go. Or you could come with me."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She smiles.

We finish up eating our dinner and Arizona insists on paying because I paid for the bed and breakfast. We exit the restaurant hand in hand.

"Callie?" Arizona says in a asking tone.

"Yes babe?"

"I know we just had a amazing dinner but I really want something sweet." She says so innocently that it makes her sound like a little kid.

"Are you telling me you want me to kiss you?" I joke with her.

Ahe stops walking and pulls my hand towards her with me attached and lays a sweet kiss on my lips. "I always want your sweetness!" She says seductivly to me.

"Mmm...I love you..." I say as our bodies are still connected in a embrace. "I do know a place where we can get something sweet though."

"If it's anything like where you took me to dinner, let's go." She says as she kisses me one last time and we continue our stroll to our next stop. I take her to a little ice cream shop that is a couple blocks away to get her something sweet. After that we make our way back to our bed and breakfast and call it a night.

Later on as we are laying in bed, facing each other.

"I'm so excited to see what you have planned tomorrow!" Arizona says as she leans forward and kisses me.

"There are a couple things I definitely want you to see, but we aren't on a time table or anything. We take the day at our pace. Plus even though we check out tomorrow morning, we can hang around the morning after next if there is anything you want to do or see."

"Then we are going back to Miami right?" She asks.

"Yep, we are having dinner with my Dad and Aria and her family." I smile.

"Oh I get to meet everyone at once?"

"You sure do! I can't wait for them to meet you!" I say smiling. "I'm sure they will love you."

"I hope so..." She says half smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm all of a sudden nervous, that's all."

"Hey look at me..." I say pulling her chin up to meet my eyes. "They are going to love you! Just be yourself."

"Ok..." Arizona smiles. I watch her for a few minutes and I can tell that she is over thinking things in that beautiful head of hers. She is still facing me but looking through me. I gently roll her on her back and act like I'm going to snuggle into her but instead I drag my hand down and slip them into her pink panties.

That gets her attention and she looks at me surprised. "Oh" She says smiling.

"Clearly you are overthinking dinner, so how about I take your mind off things?" I say smiling as push her tank top up to take her nipple into my mouth.

* * *

I'm was just guessing on how sponsorship works. I'm not a expert in anyway. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks you for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

We are currently on our way back to Miami. The top is down on the convertible again because it's another beautiful day in Florida. Callie is once again driving. I look over at her, she is absolutely breath taking. Her aviators on, dark hair whipping in the wind, and she's singing along to Bruno Mars on the radio. I never realized she had such a beautiful singing voice. I can get lost in that voice, and oh god when she speaks Spanish, I shake my head out of those dirty thoughts. We still have a couple hours till we arrive and we will be late if I make her pull over so I can have my way with her. I don't want her family to not like me so I won't be the one to make us late.

This trip so far is the best trip I think I have ever taken. The entire day yesterday we spent sight seeing and enjoying our time together. Callie and I walked around Key West basically the entire day. We went to Ernest Hemingway's house and saw all the six toed cats that wander around that place. We went on a gay tour of the town which was fun and interesting. I had heard Key West was a very accepting town but I didn't realize how embracing they were of the gay culture until I was there. We took pictures at the southern most point buoy on the island and went to the cemetery that is close by. At night we ate another delicious dinner and ended at Mallory square to watch the sunset. All in all it was a packed day but a great one. We were both so tired that I think we both fell asleep almost instantly.

This morning after waking up to Callie doing amazing things with her tongue, we went and checked out and got some breakfast. We drove the car around the island a little more to see some other in all it was a trip I will never forget. I will definitely have to thank Callie for making this trip unforgettable. I try to get those dirty thoughts out of my head again as I feel a hand on my leg.

"You ok?" Callie asks glancing over to me.

"Perfect" I say with a smile and place my hand on hers.

Callie smiles and turns back to the road. I continue to stare out of the car to the breathtaking scenery as my mind relaxes.

* * *

We arrive about a 45 early to her dad's house. Actually I can't call it a house it's more like a mansion. It's right on the beach and secluded in the neighborhood. Easily the biggest house on the street. Callie pulls me into the house quickly so we aren't seen by anyone. As we step into her childhood bedroom I just stop and look around. She had a black accent wall behind her bed and the rest of the walls were a light grey. She had posters of athletes and some of musicians.

"What's with the dark room Calliope?" I questioned as I stood there.

"I really liked having a dark room, it was calming to me when I was younger."

"Is your house like this?"

"No not at all. My tastes have changed a little." She said laughing. She walks back over to me and grabs my hand. "Come on let's freshen up from that drive" we walk over to her attached bathroom that is almost as big as her bedroom.

We freshen up and as I get done first I sit on a chaise lounge that she has in her room. I'm glancing around at all the pictures when Callie comes out and straddles my lap, softly pushing me back.

"I think we still have about 20 minutes or so..." She says as she squeezes my breasts.

I grab her hands to stop her. "There is no way that is happening Calliope, I'm not going to be late to dinner because we were having sex. You said your father is a stickler for time."

She leans over and kisses me in an attempt to change my mind. Since she is so adamant about having sex, I change tactics. I pull her closer to me as I take her tongue in my mouth. I squeeze her ass and then run my hands up her back. I slowly stand, taking her with me and lean her back on her chaise. Since she thinks shes about to have her way, she gives into me. Now leaning over her I pull back from our kiss and smile down at her.

"It's not happening babe." I say as I quickly get off of her and stand.

"Tease" she pouts and stands up.

"I'm only a tease if I don't ever put out. I didn't say not ever, just not now." I say grinning.

I put both hands on her cheeks and give her a sweet kiss. "I told you we aren't going to be late. Now let's go down there so I can meet your dad."

"You are right. Let's go down stairs." She says with a small smile.

I smile as she admits she's wrong. She rolls her eyes and we walk downstairs.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs I see a beautiful little girl running towards Callie. "Tia Callie! Tia Callie!" Right behind her is a smaller little boy who is absolutely adorable. He's trying to keep up following his sister but being smaller he can't.

Callie's eyes light up and she dropped to her knees to be at their eye level. "Mia! Leo!" Callie pulls both of them onto a hug. "I missed you two so much!" Watching this exchange is absolutely warming my heart. Callie is still in the embrace and she starts kissing them all over their faces. The giggles and screeches that are coming out of their mouths is adorable. "Tia Callie stop stop" Mia is trying to wiggle free.

"You must be the one that Callie hasn't shut up about." A voice slightly different than Callie's jolts me out of watching Callie and her niece and nephew laugh and giggle with each other. "I'm Aria."

Aria is a slightly older version of Callie. She has the long beautiful brown hair, brown eyes and slightly slimmer stature. You can tell she carries herself well, probably groomed by her father. She is wearing a pair of grey pants and a button up pink blouse with a pair of tall black heels. Being a weekday I'm sure she's coming from work. Standing next to her is a good looking man in a polo and khaki shorts.

I shake her hand and give her a big dimpled smile. "Arizona Robbins. It's nice to meet both of you."

"This is my husband Omar" she introduces us. "And on the floor is Mia and Leonardo. When Callie is done making them pee their pants, you can meet them too."

Callie stands lifting both of the kids in either arm and smiles. "Aria I can't help myself around them I just want to eat them up." She says pretending to bite each kid causing both of them to giggle.

"Kids this is my friend Arizona. Can you say hi to her?" Callie says to the kids.

"Hi Arizona! She reaches out her little hand" Mia yells and smiles at me.

"Hi Mia! I love your name!" I lean forward to shake her little hand.

Leo hasn't said anything and hides into Callie's neck a little. "Hi Leo, I see someone like Paw Patrol" I say pointing to his little sneakers he has on. He perks up but stays latched onto Callie. "I like Paw Patrol too." I say as I lean in and poke his little tummy causing him to smile.

Callie's smile hasn't left her face since seeing the kids. She puts Mia down who goes running into the other room. She attempts to put Leo down but he won't let go of Callie. Callie smiles at Leo and kisses him on his head. Callie smiles at Aria and pulls her into a hug. "I missed you" Callie says to her sister.

"I'm so proud of you! You kicked ass! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it!" Aria says into Callie's other side. Aria kisses her on the cheek before she lets her go.

"It's ok. I know what a slave driver daddy is." She says smiling.

Callie steps over to Omar and kisses him on the cheek and gives him a hug too.

"You were amazing!" Omar says.

"This little princess said we had visitors!" I hear behind me.

"Dad!" Callie hands Leo to Aria as her dad places Mia down. Callie walks up to her dad and embraces him a huge hug. "Mija, I missed you so much! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you daddy."

Finally letting her go Callie turns to me and says "Daddy I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins."

He turns to me with his hand extended. "It's very nice to meet you sir! I've heard so much about you." His hand shake is very firm and he smiles at me. "It's nice to meet you too Ms Robbins. Dinner is ready why don't we all go eat."

Carlos leads the way, Aria and Omar follow with the kids than Callie and I. She looks at me and gives me a wink.

We sit down in the formal dining room. Carlos is at the head of the table with Aria to one side and Callie on the other. I sit next to Callie, the kids are seated in between their parents.

"Mia why don't you say a prayer." Carlos smiles and winks at her.

Everyone bows their heads "Dear Jesus, thank you for the food. Amen!"

Everyone at the table smiles and Callie giggles. "That was great Mia!"

As we start to eat dinner we talk about the Olympics and how Callie and I met. Then we focused on Callie for a while, talking about the games. We talked how we tried to make it to live races or games for each other. Carlos and Aria admitted to recording every single game and watching it. The pride that both Carlos and Aria have for Callie is endearing.

Then the topic of conversation turned to speed skating and myself. We talked about how long I've been skating and we even talked about the accident and how hard the comeback was. Omar said that he watch me skate live when it was on. "I saw your last race and I was cheering before you even before Aria told me who you were." He smiled.

"Thank you! I'm glad I had your support!" I smiled.

Dinner seemed to be going quite well. Carlos asked me some questions but remained relatively quiet. He seemed very reserved, almost to seem to be studying me. I mean I understand since I'm dating his daughter but he still made me a little nervous.

After dinner we sat around and watched the kids eat ice cream as the adults had créme brulee. I couldn't get over how much Callie and her niece and nephew played and laughed together. If it was possible I was falling in love with her more just watching them interact. We have never talked about kids, I'm almost sure she wants them though after watching them interact.

I was pulled by my thoughts when Callie nudged me.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" I snapped back to reality.

"Ms Robbins, I asked if I could have a moment of your time alone."Carlos repeated himself.

"Absolutely sir." I said cheerfully hoping to cover up my nerves.

"Daddy, be nice." I heard Callie whisper to her father. He smiled at her and left to show me the way to his office.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

"Aria, it's been 30 minutes! I'm getting nervous!" I said to my sister.

"Calm down Cal, I'm sure everything is fine." Aria responded as she sat on the couch watching the kids.

"Omar, what did he say to you when you started dating Aria?"

"I'm not going to lie he was pretty scary in there. He basically just asked what my intentions were, but he also said that if he found out I hurt his baby girl he would make me pay." Omar explained.

"Oh god" I said even more nervous than before.

"Tia Callie, come look what I made!" Mia shouted as she sat on the floor interrupting my worry for Arizona.

I smiled and sat down next to her on the floor. "Mia this is great!" Picking up the little house she made with Legos and then putting it back down. Turning around I glance over to see Leo quietly playing with some plastic trucks. I take one and crash it into his. He giggles and wants me to do it again and again. Leo has the best attitude for being 18 months old. I could listen his little laugh all day.

Mia comes and sits in my lap. I bring my arms around and give her a little hug. "Tia Callie?" She asks.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you take me to the beach tomorrow?"

The original plan was to only stay one night in Miami then I had another surprise up my sleeve for Arizona but I really missed these kids.

Aria has picked up on the fact that I haven't said anything in a few seconds. "Mia baby, I think that Tia Callie has plans tomorrow."

Mia turns around in my lap to face me. "Please Tia Callie? Please?"

I look up towards Aria who looks at me and shrugs. "Tell you what, if your mom says it's ok, Arizona and I will take you and Leo to the beach tomorrow."

"Mom can we go?" Mia stands and runs over to the couch to plead to Aria.

"Are you sure?" Aria looks at me. I nod yes and smile.

"Ok baby, you and Leo can go to the beach with Tia Callie tomorrow." Mia hugs her mom and then runs over to me to hug me too. Then she runs over to her little brother and tells him. "Leo we are going to the beach tomorrow!"

"Bech" Leo mumbles.

"Yeah beach" Mia says.

Leo stands up and walks towards me. "Bech bech bech"

"That's right we are going to the beach tomorrow." I say as I tickle him.

"Who's going to the beach?" I hear that beautiful voice and turn around to see Arizona has walked into the room with my father right behind her.

"We are!" Mia says running up to Arizona.

Arizona picks up Mia and smiles. "We are?"

"Yeah Tia Callie said we can go! And you are going to!" Mia says

"I'm so excited!" Arizona says to Mia.

As I'm watching Arizona interact with Mia, I can't help but smile because they are so cute together. Arizona takes Mia to the love seat and sits down with her. She starts asking Mia questions about the beach and Mia is happy to teach Arizona all about what she likes to do. I lean back against the couch as Leo is sitting in my lap contently playing with his trucks.

"Girl you have got it bad" Aria whispers in my ear. "You can't take your eyes off of her."

I get up to sit next to Aria on the couch. "I'm crazy about her Aria. She's amazing." We watch as Leo gets off my lap and walks over to the love seat and joins Arizona and Mia. I look at Aria and smile. "See she has this natural energy about her, everyone seems to love her."

"That says something right there, he's super shy and he walked over there himself." Aria says. "I think she's a good one Cal."

I smile thinking that she might just be the one.

About an hour or so later, all the adults are still chatting, while the kids are sleeping. Mia is sleeping on the couch in between Omar and my dad. Leo is sleeping in Arizona's arms. I had pulled out my phone to show my sister some pictures and when Arizona wasn't looking I was able to get a perfect picture of Leo sleeping in her arms.

"Babe, we should probably get going." Aria said to Omar. "You get her and I'll get him."

"Why don't you all just stay." Carlos said. "They can sleep in the guest room upstairs and you can sleep in your old room. Actually why don't you take the day off tomorrow. Spend time with your sister since she's back."

"Are you sure dad?" Aria questions. "I thought we had a meeting tomorrow."

"Absolutely, I know how much you have missed your sister so take the day off. Don't worry about the meeting, I'll reschedule it."

"I would love that." Callie said. "Then we can have family dinner again."

Aria and I stand from the couch and walk over to our dad and both take turns giving him a hug. She then walks over to Arizona, she kisses Leo on the forehead then she kisses Arizona on the cheek. "I think you have another fan." She says to Arizona as she takes him from Arizona.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Aria! And you too Omar!" Arizona says as Omar comes to stand next to Aria. Arizona walks over to my dad and hugs him too.

Everybody retreats back to their respective bedrooms for the night. As soon as I close the door to my room, I grab Arizona's hand and pull her back into me. Embracing her in a hug, "I love you".

"I love you too..." She sighs into my neck.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah just tired. Being nervous really took a lot out of me." She giggles.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and then we can just snuggle. Cause I want to hear all about your chat with my dad." I smile as I release her.

"Sounds perfect."

Thirty minutes later I climb into bed with Arizona so we are laying face to face. "You did great today baby. I think you won my sister over, plus not to mention little Leo."

"Both kids are so freaking adorable!" She says.

"Aren't they, I just want to squeeze them till they can't breath!" I say laughing.

"Calliope!" She says smiling.

"Oh check this out..." I say showing her the candid photo of her with Leo in her arms.

"Oh my god that is so cute!" She says grabbing my phone and sending the picture to herself.

"Ok so spill, how did it go with my dad?" I ask curiously.

* * *

Flashback

"Ms Robbins, would you like some scotch or brandy?" Carlos says as we enter his office.

"No thank you sir, I'll stick with my wine. Also please call me Arizona."

"Very well Arizona tell me what your intentions with my daughter are."

"Well sir, I'm crazy about your daughter. I know it's soon but there is something about us that just clicks with us."

"You know she is my baby girl. She has always been adventurous and a daredevil. I wanted her to follow in mine and Aria's footsteps but she always wanted to go out on her own. She always wanted to be different. I always and will always support her."

I nodded my head just listening to him.

"When she started dating Erica, she seemed happy. Seemed is the operative word there. Then Erica was verbally abusive to her. No one even saw it at first, Aria had a bad feeling the first time she met her but we just shrugged it off. Obviously we should have listened to her the first time she said something." Carlos stopped and took a sip of his drink. "Tonight I watched Callie interact with you. I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time, even when she has been in new relationships she wasn't as happy as she is now. I'm very glad that you make her this happy."

"Sir I want to let you know there is no way that I ever want to hurt her. I don't like seeing her hurt so I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and loved. I can promise you that."

"I like you Arizona and I believe you. I think you have a good head on your shoulders and I'm thrilled that you make Calliope so happy. She deserves being treated like a princess and I believe you do treat her that way."

"Actually sir, she's my queen, and that's how I want her to be treated."

Carlos smiled at Arizona. "Good answer, you are completely right. Her mother was my queen. Callie was crushed when her mother died. Lucia did tell her that she was proud of her accomplishments but she never came out and said she accepted her. I believe she eventually would have but she never got the chance. I know Callie holds on to that fact so I try to tell her that her mother would have been proud of her. I truly believe Lucia would have liked you and would have given you her blessing to date our daughter."

"Thank you sir."

"Arizona please call me Carlos, maybe one day you can even call me dad."

"I would honestly love that too."

Carlos reached in his drawer and pulled out a small box. "This was Calliope's grandmothers ring. Callie always loved this ring and it was always Lucia's dream for her to have it. I know your relationship is new and I'm sure there will be tough times for you two in the future but I believe you are the one from her." Carlos smiled. "I'm actually good at this game, I knew Omar was the one for Aria the moment I saw them together. Much like you and Callie. So if that day comes, this ring will be here for you." Carlos put the ring back in its hiding spot and got up from his chair. I stood as well and he embraced me in a hug.

"Thank you for this talk."

"Thank you for making my daughter happy."

* * *

"We really had a good talk. He seems to like me and that's good." Arizona says. "He of course asked me what my intentions are. But he says he sees that I make you happy."

"You do baby. You really do!" I lean over and kiss her. "That can't be it though, you were in there for over a half hour."

"He did talk about his distaste for Erica, that took some time. He seemed to be upset that he didn't see what a terrible person she was till later." She explained.

"Ok, if there was more you would tell me right? He didn't threaten you did he?"

"No babe he didn't threaten me." She said laughing. "And yes of course I would tell you."

"He did it to Omar so I was nervous if he did the same to you." I said to her as I pulled her closer to me, kissing her in the process. I pushed her gently on her back and brought myself on top of her. "Are you still tired? Cause I have a little tension still in me that I'd like to get out."

"Mmm...Calliope..." She smiled as I was running my hand over her tank top squeezing her breast. "I think I can manage to stay up for a little longer."

* * *

I hope everyone understood the flashback. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning I stretch out my sore limbs and roll to my side. I feel Callie's arm around me, pulling me back into her. I open my eyes to find a pair of little eyes staring back at me. "Good morning Mia."

"Yay you are up. Can you wake up Tia Callie too? I'm ready to go!" She says excitedly.

I pick up my head slightly to see she is indeed dressed to go to the beach. She has a pink bikini on with matching pink flip flops. Her shoulder length brown hair is in pig tails. Callie stirs next to me. "Thank god we got dressed again last night." She whispers in my ear causing me to smile.

"Good morning baby girl" Callie says to Mia. "Someone's excited to go to the beach today."

There is a knock on the slightly opened bedroom door and in walks Aria. "Mia! I told you not to wake them!" She scolds the 4 year old.

"I'm sorry momma." Mia pouts.

"Go downstairs and eat some breakfast with Leo. I will be down in a second." Aria tells her. Mia pouts as she leaves. "I'm sorry she woke you two up."

"It's ok, we should get up anyway." I smile.

"She's just really excited to go to the beach today. Especially with her Tia." Aria explains. "I told her to let you to sleep. Especially after the noises I heard coming from your room last night!" Aria cracks up laughing.

"Aria!" Callie yells and I turn a bright shade of red.

"I'll let you two get up to get ready." Aria says as she turns to leave, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe your sister heard us having sex last night!" I say embarrassed.

"Like I haven't heard her in the past. She's just giving us a hard time. To be fair though I did tell you to quiet down a couple times." Callie smiles looking down at me.

I pinch her side "You could have told me you have thinner walls in the house! How am I going to look her in the eyes?"

"Trust me, Aria and Omar have a very active sex life. I've seen things I never want to see again." Callie tries to reassure me. "It's ok. Unless you want to put on another show for her right now..."

"No way. We need to get ready for the beach." I said as I got off the bed and walked to my bag to grab a change of clothes. I turn around to find Callie laying back on the bed chuckling. "No more sex in your father's house!" I say before I walk into the bathroom and close the door.

When I come back out of the bathroom, Callie is already in her red bikini that flaunts her every curve and her gorgeous bronze body. I stop dead in my tracks as she's slipping some denim shorts over her bottoms. She turns around and sees me staring.

"See something you like Ms Robbins?" She asks and walks closer to me. I just nod as I stare at her beautiful body. "Hasn't anyone told you that's it's not polite to stare?"

Not being able to control myself I pull her into me and attach my lips to hers. My kiss is sloppy and my hands unbutton her shorts and they fall to the floor. I start pushing my hand into her panties when she stops me. I stop kissing her and look at her.

"You said no more sex in my dad's house remember?" She says as she pulls up her shorts and backs away. "Your rules!" She says teasingly licking her lips.

She laughs knowing I'm so turned and there is nothing I can do about it. We walk out of her bedroom and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Tia Callie! Arizona!" Mia yells in excitement when she sees us walk into the kitchen.

"Calwie! Zona!" Leo follows his sister in the excitement.

"Hi babies!" Callie says and walks over and kisses both of them on their heads. I follow and do the same.

I look at the spread on the kitchen island "Aria did you make all this?"

"I wish I had the energy to make all this. Maria, my dad's chef made it all." She said laughing.

"Your dad has his own chef?" I say to Callie and Aria.

"He sure does, plus two maids, a boat captain for his yacht, a driver, a gardener, and a housekeeper to be in charge of all these people." Callie says.

"Holy shit!" I said forgetting I was in front of two children, immediately covering my mouth.

"Momma, Arizona said a bad word." Mia said to Aria.

"I know baby. But you don't say that word, right?" Aria responded back.

"Don't worry Mia, I'll spank her later." Callie interrupted making her sister laugh, and embarrassing me even more.

"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't mean to say that." I said to her.

About an hour later we were finally ready to head to the beach. Since Aria was off for the day too she joined us. We packed some food and drinks for us and then some toys for the kids. We were headed out the back door when Leo started crying as Aria was carrying him. We all stopped and turned around to see what was wrong. Aria was walking behind myself and Callie. Callie was holding Mia and I was pulling the cooler.

"What's wrong Leo?" Aria asked.

Leo reached his little arms out for me. "Zona"

"You want Arizona to carry you?" I smiled and took him from Aria. He smiled and put his head on my shoulder till we were out the door.

"Callie I think your nephew is your going after your woman!" Aria joked.

Some time later Aria and I were watching Callie play with Mia in the surf. Leo was sitting in front of me scooping sand into a bucket and then dumping it out and repeating that action over and over.

"I'm sorry about last night, you know hearing us." I said to Aria embarrassed.

"It's no big deal. Trust me, Omar and I have given Callie a show a time or two when she accidentally walked in on us." Aria laughed. "Plus it was just surprising that you were louder than me last night."

"Ok then..." I laughed too.

"You are good for her." Aria said. "She hasn't been this happy in years. She's head over heels for you. Just don't hurt her, I don't know if she could get over you."

"I don't plan on hurting her. I'm absolutely crazy about her too. So no need to worry about that. When she hurts, I hurt."

"She loves you." Aria said.

"I love her too..." I assured Aria. "I truly do."

"My dad told me about the talk he had with you. I was happy to hear that he likes you."

"That makes me happy too." I smiled.

We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Leo got up and took a few steps and plopped himself down in my lap.

"I think you have stolen his heart too." Aria smiled as we watched Leo just sit in my lap.

Sometime later after the beach, we came back and everyone took turns showering, changing and getting ready for dinner. After another great family dinner, we sat around and talked some more. Aria and Omar ended up going home with the kids, only after Leo insisted I put him in his car seat. Callie and I said good night to her father and went upstairs to bed.

"Leo really likes you." Callie said as we were getting ready for bed.

"I really like him too." I said climbing into bed next to her. "I never thought he would like me so much. I'm going to miss both of them."

"He's a great judge of character." Callie winked. "And we can come and visit anytime."

"I know...its just that I don't know when I'll be back." I pouted.

"We can have one of our own you know..." Callie said as she rolled over on top of me, hands on either side of my face.

"You know we don't have the right parts right?" I said teasingly.

"We could practice though..." Callie said raising her eyebrows.

I pull her down on top of me and bring her lips to mine. Her body falling between my open legs. I wrap my legs around her and flip us over, so now I'm on top. I break our to kiss to sit up and pull my shirt off and throw it behind me. I see her grinning before I lean back down to attach our lips again. Her hands roam down my body and slip into my shorts to grab my ass. She is pulling down my shorts as she grabs.

Callie rolls us over again, she sits back on her knees and pulls my panties and shorts off. She then takes her shirt off followed by her panties. I didn't even notice she didn't have shorts on either. She starts at my ankles and starts to leave open mouth kisses on my legs. She travels up my body avoiding the aching between my legs, teases around my belly button up between my breasts till she gets to my mouth. She slips her tongue in my mouth and I moan. Our tongues are wrestling for control. Callie starts to pull back when I bite her bottom lip, not hard but showing her I don't want to stop. I release it with a pop and she looks down at me and smiles.

"What happened to not having sex in my dad's house anymore?" She says with a shit eating grin as she is hovering over me.

"Rules are meant to be broken" I say as I attempt to pull her back on top of me but she resists.

"You made it perfectly clear earlier, when you said no." She says teasing me by taking a nipple into her mouth, releasing it and repeating the action with the other.

"Please baby, I need you now...I'm so wet...please help me." I'm practically begging and she's loving every second of it.

"I don't know..." Still teasing me, she brings her thigh down onto my wet center.

"Calliope, stop teasing and just fuck me already." I say incredibly turned on. I know Callie likes my dirty mouth sometimes. I pull her down onto my naked body. "I want you inside of me, I want you to suck my clit." I moan as she slithers down my body.

"Someone is bossy today" Callie says as she approaches my hot pulsating core. She takes her hands and slides them underneath my ass, using her thumbs to spread my lips apart. She leans down and takes a swipe with her tongue. I shudder at the feeling of her warm tongue to my pussy. "Yes!" I moan as she repeats the action. She dips her tongue in my core and brings it back out to my clit. "Fuck Calliope...fuck me with your tongue" I feel Callie tease my core with her tongue before driving it into my center. She is sliding her tongue against my silky walls. She bring her one hand around my leg to softly rub my clit.

Callie can feel my walls clenching around her tongue so she pulls out and teases my clit. She runs her tongue up and down and around my clit. Then she drives her tongue back into me. Working me up where I almost orgasm then back down. It's driving me crazy and this last time I feel her fingers slide nice and deep inside me, she keeps her mouth latched onto my clit. Sucking it in her mouth and tickling it with her tongue.

"Yes...yes...fuck...Callie...I'm coming...I'm coming" I practically scream arching my back pulling her deeper inside me. I come all over Callie's finger. She pulls her fingers out and takes her amazing tongue and licks up all my come around my pussy, making my aftershocks even stronger. I finally collapse back on the bed exhausted and incredibly satisfied.

Callie slowly makes her way back to face me, "Hi" she smiles and kisses me again. I can taste myself on her tongue.

"Wow baby that was amazing..." I say letting out a deep breath. "I needed that."

"I'm glad I can make my girl happy and satisfied." Callie said giving me another kiss.

"Mmm...why don't you sit your beautiful self on my face so I can return the favor" I say nudging Callie to the top of her bed. Callie climbs on top of my face, I grab her by the hips and pull her down to my mouth. I waste no time entering her wet pussy with my tongue. I circle her opening a few times causing her to moan. I look up and Callie's eyes are closed and her head is back. Her one hand is grabbing her breast as her other is holding on to the headboard.

"Yes Arizona..." Callie cries in pleasure. My tongue enters her deeply and she moans loudly again. Her hands fly down to my hair and she grips tightly as she is still riding my face. "Oh god oh god...I'm coming...ARIZONA!" She moans in pleasure as she comes all over my face.

Callie slips off of me and falls to the bed exhausted. I pull her into me and snuggle up together and we drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hope everyone who celebrates the 4th has a great one! Reviews are appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

After our night together, hearing my alarm go off makes me groan, my muscles are sore from Arizona totally wearing me out last night. Definitely sore in a good way though. I haven't told her about our next part of our trip, but I know she's going to be super excited about it. I can tell she's still sleeping so I decide it's finally time to wake her.

"Good morning beautiful" I whisper in her ear. She groans her response. "Baby you need to wake up. I have another surprise for you today."

Finally rolling over she looks at me and smiles. "I love surprises." Her smile can totally melt me into a puddle.

"I know you do. Why don't you go take a shower and we will grab breakfast before we leave."

"Where are we going? I need to know what to wear." She questioned slowly getting up.

"You really want to know?" I said teasingly.

"Calliope...just tell me." She whined.

"We are going someplace you have never been but have always wanted to go." I say as I watch her wheels spinning. Clearly she can't think of anything so I finally tell her. "We are going to Disney!"

"Are you kidding me?! Oh my god I'm so excited!" She jumps out of bed and runs to her bag to grab clothes. "Are you really serious?" She says as she runs back over to me.

"Absolutely serious! Now get your hot ass in the shower and get ready! We need to get going!" I say.

The trip to Orlando was about three and a half hours and it was a pleasant drive. I swear Arizona was smiling out of excitement the entire drive. She also told me what she wanted to do when we were there. We are walking up to the gates, little does Arizona know that I have planned a little more and the park knows that we are coming. When I called ahead to buy tickets, they said that they wanted to do something special for Arizona and I. Apparently the park executive I talked to was a huge fan of the Olympics.

As we walk in we are met by a park representative. "Welcome to Walt Disney World! We are so honored to have two gold medal Olympians here to visit our park." We shake hands and exchange greetings, then are walked to an employee only area of the park. After we follow the representative in, we are met by a high school band playing the theme to the Olympics and also Mickey and Minnie who are sporting big fake gold medals around their necks. Watching Arizona's face is priceless, she is so excited, I love making her so happy. Mickey hands us specially made mouse ears, they have blue with white stars on the left ear and the rest of the hat is red and white stripes, then on the back of the hat has our last names. This is way more than I expected. We take some pictures with Mickey and Minnie and we also take pictures and give autographs to the band.

We are informed that we will have a escort through the park just in case we need them for anything, but we are allowed to travel through the park and go anywhere we want. We will also have a photographer with us for picture opportunities in and around the park. We were also asked if we would like to be in their nightly parade which Arizona jumped at the chance for.

As we make our way from ride to ride, we see some characters and take photos with them. Arizona loves taking pictures with all of the princess characters. I swear she almost peed her pants with excitement when she saw Cinderella. My woman cracks me up, she was just like a kid getting excited to see her favorite characters.

As we were entering the line for Tower of Terror, I saw Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, and Tiger. "Babe, look over there." I said pointing to the three, expecting her to want to go meet them like she did with every other character we have seen.

"Um that's ok." Arizona smiles.

"Why don't you want to go take pictures with them?" I question.

"Well when I was a kid, I was so scared of Piglet, anytime he came on I changed the channel."

"Oh my god are you serious?" I say laughing.

"Calliope it's not funny!"

"You were scared of a pig, Arizona a pig!"

"Listen some kids are scared of monsters, some of clowns, well I was scared of Piglet. Not pigs. Just Piglet."

"It's ok baby, I'll protect you from that evil pig." I say as we walk deeper into the line for the ride. I pretend that I'm sheltering her from being seen.

She folds her arms and just looks at me with a serious face. "I shouldn't have told you." She says pouting.

"I'm sorry" Mirroring her pout. "You know I'm just teasing you. I'm just surprised you were scared of him." I wrap my arms around her small frame and hug her.

"I can't wait to find something you don't like a rub it in!" She whispered in my ear, but in a laughing tone.

I laughed and released her and held her hand through the line. I love any kind of psychical contact with this woman. Just the connection we have is unbelievable. I glance over to her and just marvel that she's mine. I pull her into another hug before we get on the ride and kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Just for being you." I smile.

Before the parade we had some time to got into some gift shops. Oh course Arizona picked up some cute things for herself and insisted on picking out some cute things for Mia and Leo. She got them each a shirt that said "My aunt loves me", among some other stuff.

"I wasn't planning on taking you back to Miami." I say as she is paying for all the stuff she bought. She said they were from me, but I know that she got attached to those kids in the two days she spent with them.

"I guess you are going to have to now!" She says smiling at me. "You know they are going to love this stuff. Oh my god we should bring them here sometime!" Arizona beamed with excitement.

"That would be fun, maybe next time you come down to see me." I suggested.

Then we headed to the parade where we were introduced to the crowd. We were the second to last float and wore our special Mickey Mouse ears and got a huge applause from the crowd, which was wonderful to hear. After the parade we stuck around to see the fireworks show. We have a little private space with a great view of the fireworks, Arizona leans into me and I kiss the side of her head. "Calliope...this day has been absolutely wonderful...thank you." Arizona said as she leaned against my chest.

I hugged her from behind "You are very welcome!"

"I mean it, today has been one of the best ever." Arizona said as she turned her head and our lips met. "I love you."

"I love you too"

After the fireworks we walked a short walk to the hotel room I booked. We were both exhausted and decided to just to get ready for bed. Arizona and I took turns getting ready for bed and as I entered the bedroom from the shower I saw that she was already passed out. I climbed in the bed and laid down facing her. Even sleeping, Arizona was stunning, even with her mouth hanging open. I smiled knowing what a great day she had and that I was the one to give it to her. I laid there wondering how I got so lucky to find this amazing woman. My eyes started to get heavier as I laid there staring at my blonde bombshell.

The next morning I wake to find the sun streaming into my eyes, I roll over to hug my blonde and find that the sheets are empty and warm. I slowly roll out of bed and walk around our hotel room and I can't seem to find her anywhere. Just as I'm picking up my phone to call her, the door to the room opens and in walks my baby.

"Oh you're up...I was trying to surprise you with some breakfast." She says with a pout.

I stand from the bed and walk over to her and pull her into a hug. "You did surprise me, when I woke up you were gone." I say kissing her on the nose. "Show me what you snuck out of bed to go get."

Arizona has walked down to a little diner to get some pancakes and bacon for the both of us. We sat and ate and talked about our time at Disney. After we were done eating, I got dressed and we left. Arizona did make it clear she wanted to see Leo and Mia again, but we decided that we were going to go to my place first. Since I had Arizona fly to Miami she never booked a round trip flight. We decided that we would spend the rest of her time with me then before she leaves, we will travel back to Miami to see the kids again.

On the drive back to my house I received a call from my Nike rep, Penny. She asked if we could meet sometime this week so I agreed to the day after next after making sure Arizona wouldn't mind. She is just going to come to my house to meet me and fill out some forms. Arizona will probably get to meet her too.

After a couple hours we finally pull into my driveway, and I place my car into park. "We're here!"

"Wait Calliope, is this really your house?" Arizona asks.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm not exactly sure what I expected about Callie's house but I think this blows any expectation out of the water. She said that she lives close to the beach, that's an understatement. She lives on the beach. The outside of the house is absolutely beautiful.

It's not as big as her father's mansion, but it is still a big house. It's a blue house with white trim, including a white wrap around porch. It has tall palm trees all around the property. We pull into the attached garage, where I see a vintage T-bird sitting next to her 4Runner we were driving in.

"This is a hot car" I said pointing to her T-bird.

Callie blushed "I love that car. My dad bought it for me when I graduated college."

"I can't wait to have you drive me around in it." I said winking at her.

Callie grabbed our bags and headed to the door. We headed through the door and she dropped her bags and called out for her dog. "Baxter!"

She had told me that she has a dog sitter for when she's gone. I look up and a mostly white dog with some black spots on him comes running down stairs and right for Callie. She drops to her knees and he all but tackles her. "Hi buddy! Did you miss me?" She's talking to him in a baby voice. It's actually adorable. I just watch as she is basically hugging him. She has told me how much she loves her dog so I'm not surprised at their reactions to seeing each other.

She grabs his collar and walks him over to me. He's an adorable dog and I love dogs too so I was excited to meet him. He wags his tail as he sniffs my hand. Callie had told me how she adopted Baxter. After her breakup with Erica, she was really upset and lonely. Addison had told her that maybe she should get a dog to keep her company. She went to the kennel and and noticed how shy he was, basically cowering at the back of his cage. So she sat on the floor and talked sweetly to him till he eventually came out. At first he was timid even with her but he now listens to her and follows her everywhere she goes. He has warmed up to the kids easily but was a little scared of Omar and her dad. There are very few people he doesn't like but he seemed to like me right away. He was giving me kisses in a matter of seconds.

"Isn't he adorable?" She says smiling a huge smile.

"He is adorable Callie, I can see why you love him so much!" I smile.

"I'm so glad that you like him!" She says. "Do you want a tour of the house?"

"Of course!" We are currently standing at the edge of the kitchen. Which is amazing. I know Callie likes to cook and this house has everything you need. The kitchen has white cabinets with black quartz countertops. The backsplash is grey and white. It has a huge kitchen island that houses the sink. Looking beyond the kitchen you can see into the living room. It has a fireplace, a lush dark grey couch with a love seat to the right and a oversized chair and love seat to the right.

Moving to the living room, looking to the left is a full wall of windows facing the ocean. "Oh my god, look at this view!" I squeal staring out towards the beach. Before the beach though is a screened in porch housing a beautiful in ground pool and hot tub. There is a little grassy area beyond the pool surrounded by palm trees. "I could stand here and look at this view all day"

"So could I" Callie says as she is standing to the side of me, looking at me. "But come on there is more house to see!"

As she grabs my hand to continue to explore her house. After seeing the rest of the first floor, we head upstairs to see a couple bedrooms and a bathroom. Then we walk into the master bedroom. There a California king bed in the middle of the room. The bed faces the back of the house which also has huge windows. There is a small balcony that is attached to the master. It houses a table and two chairs.

"This is my favorite room of the house" Callie husks in my ear as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I can see why" I say as I relax into her arms. "Why would you ever want to leave this room?"

"Mmm...I'm glad you think that..." she says kissing me neck and slowly walking us backwards towards the bed. When we hit the bed I turn around in her arms and attach my lips to her. We climb up on the bed and spend the next couple hours worshipping each other.

* * *

After falling asleep in my lovers arms, I woke to find empty sheets next to me. I climb out of the bed and walk over to Callie's enormous closet, where she put my bag. I throw on a pair of panties and a t-shirt and slowly make my way downstairs. Walking down the stairs I see my Latina sitting on a lounge chair outside with Baxter to her side. She is staring out into the gulf and petting Baxter on the head. I walk up behind her and place my arms around her neck. "I hate when I wake up and you aren't next to me." I whisper in her ear.

"Sorry baby, Bax had to go out and I didn't want to wake you up by crawling back into bed." She said as I came around to face her.

"I'm starving." I said as I sat in between her legs and leaned back against her.

Wrapping her arms around me, as I sat with my back to her front, on the lounge. "I figured you would be hungry so I ordered a pizza. It should be here soon."

"I love that you knew I'd be hungry when I got up." I said smiling.

"It's because I'm also starving. Someone wore me out." She said kissing my head.

After our pizza we spent the rest of the night relaxing around the house. The next morning Callie was getting ready to meet Penny from Nike. I watched her getting ready from my spot on the bed.

"Do I look ok?" She asked wearing a loose tank top and some yoga pants that showed off her amazing ass.

"You look delicious...why don't you come back to bed..." I grinned.

"If I come back to bed, I won't be getting out of it." She stood with her hands on her hips but with a grin. "Getting in bed with you is dangerous."

I uncrossed my legs from how I was sitting and crawled towards the foot of the bed where she was standing. I stood on my knees and faced my Latina. "I am dangerous. There is nothing more I want to do right now than eat you." I pulled her by her shirt towards me until our lips met.

Pulling away from me, "Mmm...I'd love to but I can't. She will be here any minute." Pouting, I sit back on my knees. "You should come down and meet her too." She said leaving the room.

I hear the door bell ring, signaling Penny's arrival. I stand and make my way downstairs to see Callie holding Baxter back by the collar. "Sorry I don't know why he is being like this" Callie says dragging him out the sliding back door. "He never barks this much at people."

"It's ok." Penny says to Callie. She extends her hand back to Callie. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny is about my height with red hair and very fair skin. She is a pretty girl but no one I would do a double take for.

"Likewise" Callie says back. "Why don't we go to the living room. Callie leads the way and I watch Penny stare at her ass. That's when I decided to make myself known.

"You must be Penny" I said stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Yes that's me. And you are?" She questioned.

"Arizona Robbins"

"Oh that's right. Speed skating right." She said as she looked me up and down.

"Yes that's correct." I said. "I'm Callie's girlfriend."

"Oh that's nice. It's nice to meet you." Penny said. I could tell right off the bat she wasn't a fan of mine. She was totally interested in Callie. The two sat down in the living room while I observed from the kitchen. I was making something to eat but keeping an eye and a ear out for the conversation.

"So you will be doing a few photo shoots for Nike, obviously wearing our brand. We have some Olympic inspired clothing, but we may have you wear some regular clothing with the Nike logo too." Penny was explaining. "I'm sure that anything will look good on your body though."

I couldn't see Callie's face but I'm sure she was blushing. "Thank you" I hear her say.

I couldn't believe I was listening to this. She explained some more things in detail and was touching Callie while doing so. Touching her forearm, placing her hand on her knee and at one point I saw her move a piece of hair from her face. It was hard to read Callie too, she mostly seemed perfectly comfortable with this. I'm so confused. What the fuck was going on?! During this incessant flirting, I had let Baxter in and he came and ended up laying down next to me on the love seat. He put his head in my lap, he even seemed concerned about Penny, he just laid there watching every move they made.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Penny announced she was finished and stood from the couch. She waved to me and began to walk towards the front door with Callie following behind. As she reached the door she open her arms for for a hug.

"It was great meeting you today. Feel free to reach out to me if you have any questions or concerns, or if you need anything at all." She said letting my girlfriend out of the embrace. "I think we are going to have a great time working together."

Callie closes the door and walks back over to the couch. "Well she seemed very knowledgable and not to mention very nice. Don't you think?"

I just looked at her.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You didn't notice?" I said surprisingly.

"Notice what?" She looked surprised. "What are you talking about Arizona?"

"You didn't notice she was flirting with you?" I say somewhat shocked.

Callie stood and rolled her eyes. "She wasn't flirting. I'm sure that's what all the reps do when they meet new sponsors of their brand." Callie said as she was walking back to the kitchen then she headed upstairs.

"Oh please! George wasn't like that with me! I bet if I wasn't here she would have made a move on you!" I was now following her upstairs, into her bedroom.

Callie turned and smiled at me. "What?" I say as she is still smiling at me.

"You are so jealous!" She says as she takes a step towards me.

"You are fucking right I am! That bitch was all over you!" I say super pissed off. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Jealous Arizona is hot!" She smiles and takes another step forward and puts her hands on my hips.

"I'm not playing Callie. Did you really not notice? Or did you like it?" I'm upset at the fact that Callie may have liked the attention.

"You need to relax baby." Callie says as her hands come up to cup my face. "Maybe she was flirting a little bit. I didn't really pay attention to it because I'm not interested in her. The only person I'm interested in is you." She leaned and kissed me, calming me down from my anger. She walks me backwards so I'm leaning against the bed.

"You mean it?" I say as her hands run down to the hem of my shirt.

"Absolutely" she says lifting my shirt, giving me the hint to lift my arms so she can take it all the way off. "Why would I even look at another woman when I have you?" She says as she pushed down my shorts and falls to her knees. "You are so beautiful" she looks up at me and smiles. She starts to leave kisses on my thighs. "I...(kiss)...can't...(kiss)...imagine..." She's slowly standing up and leaving kisses higher on my body. "...anyone...(kiss)...other...(kiss)..." She reaches around and takes off my bra, leaving me in just panties. "...than..(kiss)...you...(kiss)." With that last word she plunges her tongue into my mouth. She is claiming me and I love it.

She finally comes up for air and we are both basically panting. She bends down and sucks a nipple into her mouth. Biting down slightly I groan and she releases it. "I'm going to show you that no one else matters." She says and takes my other nipple into her mouth. My hands find the back of her head to spur her on. She releases that one and slides down further. She pulls my panties down and looks back up at me. "I'm going to fuck you now, until you beg me to stop."

Callie takes a slow lick from the bottom of my slit to the top. She sucks my clit into her mouth and wastes no time driving to fingers into my core. "Fuck Callie!" I groan as I can't contain myself. Callie knows my body so well and she's proving it to me. As her fingers are pumping, her tongue is relentlessly stroking my clit. She occasionally sucks my clit into her mouth and stops the pumping of her fingers to prolong my pending orgasm. This entire process is driving me crazy. As soon as I feel like I'm going to explode her tongue stops and her fingers slow.

"Baby please let me come, I need to come..." I moan in a pleading tone with her. With the begging that is happening, she speeds her fingers inside me as well as her tongue. Both hands that were previously in a death grip on the edge of her bed are now in her hair to keep her keep it locked on my dripping wet pussy.

"Yes!" I hiss out as her fingers increase their pace. "Right there baby..." Those are the only words I'm able to get out as she's finally letting me come. She hits the spot that only she can find and doesn't let up on my clit. I can't keep my eyes open as I explode on to her fingers. Callie slows her fingers and pulls her mouth away to watch me.

Im finally able to open my eyes and I look down as she gives me a devilish smirk and she begins to tease my clit again. Her tongue is slower this time but she back to licking the tiny bud again. Up and down, then side to side slowly working me up again. Her fingers are still inside me too, going along with the same torturous pace. Then I feel the familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach, I'm going to come again. Callie keeps the pace with her tongue and while speeding up her fingers a little. "I'm coming again...oh fuck Callie...fuck" The curse words are spewing out of my mouth as she makes me come again, not as strong as last time but just as satisfying.

Callie stays in her position on her knees but removes her fingers. I moan at the loss of being so full but surprisingly she's not done with me. She grabs my right leg and puts it over her shoulder. I look down and surprised by her entering my dripping wet core with her tongue. She knows that my clit is sensitive so she is rubbing light circles with her fingers as she darts her tongue into my core. Again getting worked up, I can't believe what she is doing to my body. I have another orgasm and I don't think I can take anymore. I pull her head signaling for her to stop. She puts my leg down and stands up to look into my eyes.

I'm panting after three wonderful orgasms in a row and you can tell she's proud of herself by the look she is giving me. "I told you I was going to fuck you till you made me stop." She smiles devilishly, meanwhile I flop down on the bed. I pull my naked body up and somehow make my way under the blankets. Callie climbs in next to me and pulls me close. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy, being in Callie's arms is so comforting that I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Do you think we have seen the last of Penny? Their vacation is coming to a end soon, and back to reality. I hope you are all enjoying the journey. Reviews are appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, I wake to find a blonde head of hair between my legs. "Oh god baby...I thought I was having a really good dream."

"Oh it's no dream...just lay back and relax and let me repay you for last night." She grinned and went back to the task at hand. Arizona is such a talented lover. Her and her tongue and her fingers always seem to amaze me.

"Fuck Arizona!" I say as my hands grab onto her head and push her head further into my pussy. "Yesss!" I moan as her tongue enters my core and slides up my wet tunnel. She is pushing her tongue as far as it will go while rubbing my clit with her fingers. She pushes my thighs back further so she can go even deeper. My hips are moving along with Arizona's tongue, it doesn't take long for my orgasm to hit. Arizona continues her fucking while I explode into her mouth. She drinks up everything I give her, over and over again.

"Jesus Arizona, you are so good with your tongue." I say as she moves her tongue to my clit. "I love how you suck on my clit" I moan as she's doing just that. Arizona enters me again but this time with two fingers. She slides back up my body, sucking on my stomach, then my breasts and nipples. She moves her mouth to my neck and sucks on my pulse point. "Ummm...yes..." I moan as she's pumping in and out of my core. She sucks on my earlobe, "Open your eyes" she husks into my ear.

I open my eyes to find her hovering over me, staring at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, still pumping in and out. I feel myself squeezing her fingers in my tight hole. "Come for me Calliope." She says as she is using her thumb to rub my clit.

"Fuck Arizona!" My yell echos in my bedroom, then for the second time this morning I come again. I'm panting as Arizona is kissing my neck, she pulls her fingers out but slowly teases my clit. "God...that was...wonderful..." I struggle to say.

Arizona sits up and grabs my ankle to raise my right leg. She then slides her right leg over me so our wet pussies are touching, clit to clit. She begins to roll her hips causing friction to build between us. "God baby..." I moan and I can tell Arizona is about to hit her climax. A few more rolls of her hips and a few rolls of my hips and she comes as I follow shortly after.

"Damn baby..." she moans. "I just can't get enough of you." She lays on her side next to me as we both relax. "And after last night my baby needed to be spoiled, like the queen she is." She leans down and kisses me. I pull her into me further.

"I love you..." I smile when we finally stop kissing, she has this look on her face like she wants to say something. Placing my hand on her cheek "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I can tell when she is lying.

"Ms. Robbins, don't forget I can totally tell when you are lying. Not to mention we just had some mind blowing sex so if you aren't satisfied..." I begin to say.

"I was thinking about how Penny was all over you..." she blurts out. She rolls on her back so she isn't facing me.

"Arizona..." I say letting out a sigh. I roll on my side. "Do you really not trust me?" I ask. She's still not looking at me. I use my finger to move her head to face me.

"Of course I trust you, it's her I don't trust." She states. "Callie, I feel like the minute I leave she's going to make a move on you." She stares right into my eyes.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" I ask.

She moves to her side so we are facing each other. "I do." She sighs and lays back down. "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me."

I pull her hand over her body and place it on my heart, causing her to roll on her side again. "Do you feel that? My heart beats for you and only you. There is no reason to be nervous or scared or even jealous, cause we are together. Ok?"

"Ok..." she says with a smile.

"Now we are not going to talk about Penny the rest of the time you are here. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good now let's kiss on it!" I say as I pull her naked body of top of mine so she is straddling me. Pulling her face down to mine, sealing our agreement.

* * *

The rest of the time Arizona was at my place was amazing. I took her around to places I felt like she had to see, which of course she loved. There were days we cooked for each other and some days we went out. We went to the beach and spent time in the sun. We took Baxter on walks and even worked out together in my home gym.

Then there was the sex. We had so much sex I'm not sure how I was still walking. We had sex with each other in almost every room of the house. We even had sex in the pool, on the beach, even in my car in the garage. I learned Arizona is in the mood for it basically anytime of the day but mostly at night. She learned that I'm at my peak in the morning. Our love for each other combined with our sex drives just makes us perfect for each other. She is an amazing lover, way better than Erica ever was. I have been with a few woman and Arizona is much more energetic than any of the other woman. The different positions, her attention to me and my needs. She's so wonderful, it's hard to put into words.

As amazing as our sex life is, if I could just kiss her or hold her in my arms I would be perfectly content. Now I'm not going to make love to her for weeks much less see her to be able to hold her.

Thats what I'm thinking about taking my blonde to the airport. We just left my dad's house again. She got to see the kids like she wanted and give their gifts from Disney. They were both excited to get little stuffed animals that she bought along with their shirts. She said bye to my dad who gave her a hug and invited her back. Omar and Aria also told her they can't wait to see her again.

Right now on this drive I'm not sure how I'm holding it together. We obviously spent a bunch of time in bed but we also spent time holding each other and talking. We told each other numerous times that we were going to be so sad when this day comes.

I'm holding her hand on my lap while I pull into a parking space, and I feel a squeeze. I look over to see those beautiful blue eyes that I love to look at but her smile isn't as big as it normally is. "I'm sad too baby. The next month and a half is going to be the longest."

We had talked and I decided I was going to see her in that time. It was going to be the beginning of May and spring will be in full effect in Boston. I look forward to seeing that but I would like to see my girl everyday.

"Why don't you move down here with me?" I blurt that out, knowing her answer will be no.

She gives me a sad smile. "Honey, we have talked about this. I have a lot going on with Teddy right now. Probably for the next few months. As much as I would love to move down here, I really can't right now."

"I know...I just don't want you to leave." I say staring into her piercing blue eyes. "I've been so spoiled seeing you and spending time with you basically since the Olympics, I'm just not used to being away from you.

"I know baby, but we will make it work. After Teddy and I make this deal, I will probably have to travel some but we will see each other, I promise." She smiles at me, trying to reassure me.

"Ok" I say sadly. I'm trying to tell myself not to make it worse by crying but I feel like the tears are going to spill out shortly. "What if I move up to Boston?"

"You really want to leave those kids that you are always talking about?" She questions me.

"No not at this moment. This is a great age where they are obsessed with me." I state with a small smile.

"I'm not going to be the one who takes you away from them. Not only do you always talk about them, you see them at least every other week. Calliope, don't be sad. We are going to still talk, text, and FaceTime." She says looking directly into my eyes. "So it's not like we will be totally cut off from each other." she leans in and then whispers in my ear. "Plus there is always phone sex."

I giggle and that makes her smile. I pull her into a hug and squeeze her like I've never squeezed anyone before. "I love you" I say releasing her a little to kiss her lips. Our kisses our sweet and sensual. As our kiss slows and our lips detach, we connect our foreheads.

Arizona reaches up and kisses my forehead. "I love you too. I'll call you when I land." She pulls away from me and turns and walks away. A tear slides down my cheek as I watch her walk through security. I slowly walk to my car when my phone goes off.

"43 days till I hold you again. I miss you already."

I smile at her text and climb into my car.

* * *

Sadly their vacation together is over. How do you think they will be without seeing each other? Let me know what you all think! Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

_One month later..._

I had to walk away from Calliope, cause I didn't want her to see me cry. I know the conversation we had right before we left, I seemed to be the strong one but that's not true. I feel devastated leaving her. Sitting on the plane, I silently cry as the plane takes off. I have gotten so used to being with her everyday and waking up to her every morning, that I'm not sure what I'm doing.

"Earth to Arizona...what is wrong with you today?" Teddy breaks my daydreaming of the day I left Callie a month ago.

"Nothing...I'm sorry what were you saying?" I answer.

"You aren't acting yourself today. What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"I'm just really missing Callie today." I say honestly.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Teddy questions.

"We talked through text yesterday and on the phone the day before. We Facetimed a week ago." I say. "None of it is the same though."

"You only have about a week or so left. She will be here before you know it!" Teddy says trying to make me feel better.

"I know..." I sigh heavily. "God when I see her..."

"Whoa whoa whoa...you don't need to tell me all the dirty things you are going to do to her." Teddy laughs. "Wait is that why you miss her? You are horny? Is that why you can't concentrate today?"

"First off I was going to say when I see her I am not going to let her go. Secondly, while we have an amazing sex life there is more to our relationship than just sex." I say scolding Teddy.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding." She says holding her hands up.

"I do miss the sex though." I say grinning.

"I knew it!" Teddy laughed.

"I just miss her. All of her. I noticed I even sleep so much better when I'm with her." I say.

"Come on, let's get this deal done and then we can go out to a nice dinner." Teddy says smiling as we walk.

Teddy and I basically grew up together. We have always been there for each other, through heartaches and break-ups. From the moment that I told Teddy about my dreams of being an Olympian, she was incredibly supportive and helped me every step of the way. She then became my manager and coach. She pushed me through rough times and celebrated victories. She is the true definition of a best friend.

After my first Olympics we bought a ice rink and started a program to train kids and young adults who want to be speed skaters and aspire to go to the Olympics. The program really took off, we were hearing from parents and kids all around the country. It became more than speed skating. So we decided to buy some more ice rinks around the country and hired the most talented trainers in the ice events that people were interested in, to train the kids. We travel around the country to meet and have training lessons. In going to the Olympics, I've met many athletes who were intrigued in our idea and have helped us find the trainers we need or became trainers themselves.

With today's deal we are acquiring gyms close by to our arenas for the kids to workout when they aren't at the ice arenas. It's a pretty good deal and we are both really proud of it. This deal has taken a lot of time to put together, and the reason I've been so busy.

Teddy and I go out to celebrate after the deal is finalized. She even convinced me to go out and get a drink after dinner. I'm not really sure why I said yes to going out. I'd much rather be at home talking to my beautiful girlfriend, who I actually haven't heard from her all day. Thoughts of what she could be doing pop into my head. First those thoughts are innocent then they turn into worries. I need to calm down, I'm sure Callie is fine. She had a life before me, she probably has a even bigger life now.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone talking to me. "You look miserable." Teddy says coming back after dancing with some guy she met.

"I'm just tired. Actually I'm going to go, if you don't mind." I say

"Fine. Go talk to your girl. Hopefully you will be in a better mood tomorrow." Teddy says and gives me a hug.

I get back to my place and call Callie. Unfortunately she doesn't answer. I send her a quick text to tell her I'm home if she wants to call. I take a shower and get ready for bed. Still no call from my Latina. I crawl into bed and flip through some channels and as I'm watching tv, I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I awake to find my TV still on and my phone on the floor. I remember having it right next to me if Callie called back. I notice I have two messages from her. The first was about 30 minutes after I texted her.

 **"If you are up, give me a call."**

Twenty minutes later, she texted again:

 **"I guess you fell asleep. I'm sorry I missed your call. I'm hanging out with the kids tomorrow, I will hopefully talk to you then! Love you honeybun! :)"**

Damnit! I wish I would have been up. I hope to talk to her later today. I lay in bed thinking about her, that smile, her laugh, those beautiful eyes that I get lost in. I think about her laying in bed with me, how she fits perfectly against me. In the morning when she wanted to have sex, her eyes would be extremely dark, she would pull me closer to her and run her hands to my ass and squeeze. Every single time, that would lead to sex. Thinking of sex with her has me turned on this morning. I slide my hand slowly down my body and into my panties. Thinking about Callie has made me dripping with want for her. I slide my middle fingers between my folds.

I run my fingers up to my clit and slowly rub circles over it. As I continue I'm interrupted when my phone rings with the ringtone I love to hear. Callie is trying to FaceTime me.

"Good morning gorgeous" I say with a big smile.

"Hey baby, I had a feeling you would be awake." She smiles back at me.

"God I have missed your beautiful face." I say "I was just thinking about you...actual I'm always thinking about you."

"You have that look in your eye..." She raises her eyebrow. "Ms. Robbins, were you touching yourself?"

"Maybe..." I say grinning.

"I knew it! That's so hot, tell me what you were just doing." She urges me on.

"I'm so wet thinking about you, so I was rubbing my clit picturing you on top of me."

"Well don't let me stop you." She smiles. "Please continue. Show me." Callie licks her lips and it drives me crazy. I angle my phone so Callie can see that my hand is indeed in my panties. "That's my girl. If I was there, I'd be sucking on your neck, while I continue to tease your clit."

I moan at the thought of Callie being with me. I slip two fingers inside myself. "God Calliope..."

"That's it baby, let me fuck you...you are so wet and so tight for me..." Callie says as she watches me coming undone before her eyes. "You are so hot. I'm getting so wet watching you."

"Ah ah ahhhh" I moan out as I come. "Fuck baby...imagining you is almost as good as you being here."

"I'm glad I could help." She says. "You helped me too." She winks and takes her fingers into her mouth.

"I miss you..." I pout. Then I hear a small voice on Callie's side and some banging on a door. "Tia Callie!"

"I miss you more..." She mirrors my pout. "I'll see you pretty soon. I had better go before she comes in here. I love you!"

"I love you too baby" I say before I hang up. I continue just laying in bed for a little while. I'm happy I at least got to talk to her, so not the same though. I really wish she was coming to my photo shoot tomorrow.

* * *

"But in the other pictures I'm wearing so much more clothes" I whine to Teddy.

"I don't know why you are nervous. You have an amazing body." Teddy says standing in front of me as I look in the mirror at the last outfit that they want me to take photos in. "Think of it as a bathing suit." She says of the black hot pants that barely cover my ass and the black sports bra I'm wearing.

I turn in the mirror and check myself out. "I guess you are right."

Teddy laughs, "Come on" she walks over to the door and opens it.

I throw my robe on and head out there. These last set of shots, I'm supposed to be working out in these clothes. I'm lifting weights and using various machines. To make it look like I'm sweating they mist me with water.

I will say I think these pictures are going to look hot when finished. The first set was me in a USA t-shirt and jeans. I was just posing, nothing crazy. The second set were a new track suit to skate in, which is like second nature to me. So when they said they wanted a work out set where I looked hot and sweaty, I was a little nervous.

I walk towards my dressing room where Teddy meets me. "I'm going to take off, I will talk to you later."

"Teddy, um I drove you here remember?" I say confusingly.

"Don't worry I have a ride." She winks and walks towards the door.

Thinking that was super strange of Teddy, I walked into my dressing room and stopped in my tracks.

"Calliope?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

"Surprise baby!" I say as Arizona is standing in shock. "Baby, are you ok?"

Like a jolt of lightning, Arizona takes two large steps and embraces me, colliding with me so hard that I have to take a step back. She nuzzles her head into my neck and just holds me. I slowly run my hands up and down her back. We don't say anything just stand in silence for a couple minutes.

Finally pulling back a little, Arizona looks up at me with unshed tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know how my photo shoot was supposed to be after I got back from visiting you here, it got moved up. So I just shifted my whole trip up, but I think I can stay an extra day or two." I smile.

"I'm so glad you are here, these have been the toughest weeks without you." She says.

"I know I missed you too. The phone holds zero comparison to seeing you." I say.

"That's an understatement!" She said back. "Just let me change and we can get out of here."

"Do you have to change? I really like you in this outfit." I say with a wink.

"Well lucky for you I get to keep all these clothes...I'm sure I can model for you later." She says slowly slipping off her robe as I run my hands over her abs.

"God you are so beautiful. I missed you so much." I say as I bring my hands back up to her face and give her a kiss.

Our kiss that was innocent at first started to become more heated as Arizona runs her tongue over my bottom lip and then into my mouth. Our tongues begin to tangle as I bring my hand down to her breast. We continue to kiss as I gently run my index finger into her sports bra to feel her already hard nipple.

Arizona moans into my mouth and I feel her begin to break from our kiss. Before I allow that to happen I gently bite her lower lip and pull on it a little, then release it with a pop.

I grin knowing how biting her lip drives her wild. "Dear lord baby I could fuck you right here." She says placing her hand over mine that is still playing with her nipple.

"So do it." I grin.

"Not here. I haven't seen you in weeks and I want to properly greet you and show you how much I missed you." She says as she takes a step back. "I'll change and we can head back to my place."

"That sounds amazing" I say.

We finally make it to Arizona's townhome over an hour later. We decided to stop of some groceries since Arizona told me she didn't plan on leaving her place, much less her bedroom.

Walking into her place I look around at her living room while she is putting away groceries. Her place is so Arizona, bright and sunny just like her. Pictures of her and her parents then her and Teddy are on the mantle of her fireplace. Then there is one of us from the games. We are standing together with our medals around our necks at the closing ceremony.

Feeling her wrap her arms around my waist she puts her head on my shoulder. "That's my second favorite picture of us." She says.

"What's the first?" I ask turning around in her arms.

"Come on I'll show you..." Arizona says pulling my hand out of that room. We walk back through the kitchen to stairs then into her bedroom. On her bedside table, is the picture of us kissing after our Eliza incident in Korea.

"I absolutely love this picture. That day had started off terrible but then it was the first day we said 'I love you' to each other." She said as she kisses me. "And I love you more and more each day."

Not being able to wait any longer I push Arizona back on the bed. She smiles and leans back on her elbows as I slowly start to undress myself. Her eyes are full of lust as she watches me, she too begins to undress. Soon I'm in only my matching purple bra and thong, and she's in only a light blue bra. "No panties?" I question.

"I knew what was going to happen when I got you back here, so why delay it?" She smiles and begins to run her own finger through her folds. Watching her touch herself is such a turn on. I crawl onto the bed and eye Arizona like she is my prey. I pull her fingers away from herself, "None of that missy...I'm here now."

"God you are so beautiful" Arizona says as I climb on top of her. Arizona's hands begin to explore my body as I'm still hovering over her. She squeezes my breasts and drags her hands around to my back to unclasp my bra. She glides the straps down my arms and I remove my arms. Arizona takes that opportunity to flip us over so now she is on top of me.

Arizona immediately sucks my breast into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around my nipple. She brings her hand up to pinch my other nipple between her fingers. I moan at the sensation. I pull her face back up to my so I can taste her delicious lips and mouth. Our legs are tangled, I pull my right leg around her hip, to bring us closer. Arizona, breaks from our kiss and begins to suck on my neck. Although we haven't seen each other in weeks our love making is still tender and passionate. We take our time rediscovering each other's bodies.

Continuing to kiss and suck on my neck, she runs her hand down slowly over my breasts, then down into my panties. She slides two fingers through my folds and begins to rub my clit. She continues for a couple minutes then pulls her fingers out and connects our mouths again. As we continue to kiss I run my hands up her back and remove her bra. Arizona sits up and hooks her fingers on the sides of my panties and drags them down my legs. We are both completely naked now. Arizona lays back on top of me, our lips and tongues meet again. We are completely wrapped in each other's arms. Arizona pulls my other leg up further around her and runs her hand down to my ass and squeezes.

We are passionately kissing and hugging, rolling around on the bed. I can feel how wet she is on my thigh, and I'm sure she can feel how wet I am. I bring my hands up to her face and stop kissing her. We just stare lovingly at each other. "Make love to me Arizona..." I say and I stare into her eyes.

"I love you..." She says leaning down and kissing me again. We mold our bodies into one as Arizona proceeded to make love to me and then me to her. It was slow and passonate, taking the time to worship each other's bodies. Finally after what seemed like hours, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

My time in Boston was much like her time in Florida. She took me to places I have never been, since it was my first time in Boston. We took a drive and visited her parents the day before I left.

"Callie dear, it's so good to see you!" Barbara said as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you too!"

"Are you having a good time?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I've never been to Boston so Arizona took me around and we did a couple tours. Yesterday we went to Martha's Vineyard which was absolutely beautiful."

Barbara led me to the kitchen and kept talking to me while Arizona and her father walked into the other room. Barbara stops and peeks around the corner. "I'm so happy you are here, but not for my sake for Arizona's. I feel like that girl has been sulking since she got home from Florida." Barbara said in a quieter tone.

"I can only imagine, since I've felt the same way." I respond.

"Like I told Arizona, life is too short to not be with the ones you love." Barbara said with a smile. "I'm sure you two will figure it out.

Later on that evening while Arizona and I were snuggled in bed. She had her head on my chest, absently drawing random patterns on my stomach. "What are you thinking about baby?" I asked while I was running my fingers through her blonde locks.

"How happy I am when I'm with you." Hearing her say that causes me to smile. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah me too." I respond. "I don't like this long distance stuff."

"Yeah me either. So I don't know if I can keep doing it." She says. My hand stops playing in her hair as my stomach drops. My mind starts to race as she still hasn't said anything. "What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" I finally blurt out.

Her head springs up from my shoulder. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

My heart starts to settle down as she looks down into my eyes. "You said you didn't think you could keep doing the long distance stuff...what does that actually mean then?" I manage to get out through a stutter.

"I want to take you up on your offer, and move in with you." She smiles and pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. "As long as the offer still stands."

"Wait are you serious? What about your business with Teddy? Your parents?" I ask.

"I'm totally serious. I've been thinking about it. My parents will be fine. They are talking about traveling anyway. My business with Teddy, well I talked to her and I might have to travel a little more than I do now but I think I can make it work." She explains. "Unless you want to move up here?"

"I'd be lying if I told you I didn't think about it, but I really don't want to be that far away from my family." I said. "But it's also not fair of me to ask you to leave your family."

"You aren't asking baby. I'm saying I want to." She smiles. "I know how important your niece and nephew are to you. You should be close to them."

"Arizona is this really going to happen?" I ask not being able to hold back my smile.

"As long as you want it to." She smiles.

"Oh my god! Of course I do!" For the rest of the night, we talked about how she is going to sell her condo and move down to Florida. I could barely contain my excitement.

* * *

I'm heading out of town at the end of the week. I hope to update while I'm away but I can't make any promises. Either way reviews are appreciated! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

One week later, I just got done meeting with a real estate agent, my house will go on the market as soon as she gets back to her office. Callie and I spent her last day here talking about the timing of my move. We both figured it would take about two months. It's a seller's market right now so I should be able to get a good deal on my townhouse. It has three bedrooms and two baths, that I bought after I found Lauren was cheating on me. I loved this place, but it's definitely time to move on. I can't be away from Callie any longer than I have to. I have spent the last week starting to pack.

The day after she left I took a drive out to see my parents. I let them know that I was moving to Florida and I was surprised with their response.

"This is probably one of the best things you have ever done!" My mom said after I told her.

"Really? One of the best thing I've ever done? Isn't that a stretch?" I questioned.

"Honey, Callie is absolutely the one for you and when you got back from Florida, you were pouting the whole time you back until she got here. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need to be around her." My mom smiled at me. "I want my baby to be happy, so if that means you are going to move there, then you need to go there."

"Thank you" I said giving my mom a hug. "Dad, are you ok with this?" I said as I turned to him.

"Absolutely! I want you to be happy." He said.

"Thank you. Both of you!" I said after I gave my dad a hug.

"We are going to start traveling the country since we are both retired and can. I know you don't live here because of us so you shouldn't feel bad for leaving." My mom smiled. "It's ok that you want to start your own adventure with Callie."

"I'm actually really excited to move in with her. I can't wait to wake up to her beautiful face every morning."

"Honey, I have never seen you so smitten before!" My mom says as she goes back to making lunch and my dad goes back to watch tv in the living room. "How long till you propose?"

"I think that's a long time from now, mom."

"Is it though?" She questions.

"We are just now moving in together, don't you think we should wait to get engaged?" I ask.

She smiles "I'm just giving you a hard time. I wanted to see if you freaked out when I mentioned marriage. You didn't though."

"Why would I freak out?" I question. "I told you when I was dating Lauren I started to put away money for a ring. What's the difference?"

"Things are different with Callie. Yes you were putting money aside for a ring, but you never actually talked about marriage, I think you liked the thought of being engaged to someone. A long engagement probably, with no actual wedding planning. With Callie, I think you would marry her tomorrow if you could, and you wouldn't question it at all." She explained.

I smile thinking of marrying Callie. Hopefully a somewhat small wedding on the beach. Her wearing a simple white dress walking towards me down the makeshift aisle in the sand. Exchanging rings and then taking our wedding pictures as the sun is setting over the water as the background.

"That's exactly why!" My mother says breaking me from my thoughts. "I was talking about you marrying Callie and you started to think about it, didn't you?"

"No..." I reply not wanting to know my mother has caught me and knows me so well. She gives me a questioning look and I just smile.

"Fine, you are right, I was thinking about it! I think about it all the time!" I say.

"Honey don't forget you are my daughter and I know you very well." She says happily since she was right. "I have never seen you so happy and in love. It makes me so excited for your future with Callie, because I know there will be one."

I smile at my mother.

"Assuming you don't mess it up." She nonchalantly says.

"Mom!"

"I'm just messing with you honey." She laughs. "Now go wash up, lunch is ready."

* * *

"Hey baby!" Callie says as she picks up the phone.

"Hi! I was just calling to wish you luck at your photo shoot today." I say. "I'm so bummed that I can't make it there today."

"Yeah I am too." Callie says.

"I wonder what they will dress you in. Maybe some hot little shorts to show off that amazing ass you have. Mmmm...I can just see you in them now." I say grinning to myself.

"Well since you can't be here I guess you will have to wait to see them just like the public." She says laughing.

"Ugh...no fair!" I pout.

"Maybe I'll be nice and take some of my own photos for you." She teases.

"Oh I promise I'll be nice!" I say. "God I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too baby." Callie says. "How did it go with the realtor this morning?"

"Great! It should be up on the market within the next few hours. She said she expects it to sell fast because of how well kept up it is." I explained.

"That's great news! I can't wait till you get down here." Callie says. "I already started to make room in my closet for all your clothes."

"Hey, are you making fun of my wardrobe?" I say teasingly.

"Not at all. I'm making fun of how much you have! I feel like you have nothing. We will have to go shopping when you move. Plus you need more summer clothes now." She says.

"Well when I'm around you, I don't like wearing clothes." I say with seduction in my voice.

"Mmm...I do like that thought." She says with a lustful smile in her voice. "I really can't wait till you get here."

"Me too baby! I hate to cut this short but I have to get to a meeting. Good luck today! I miss you and love you!" I say.

"I miss you and love you too!"

Teddy and I had a meeting to finalize some things with the gyms. Everything is going according to plan. After our meeting we ended up going to dinner.

"You are really ok with me moving, right? I ask Teddy as we are eating dinner.

"Yes of course." Teddy says. "Don't get me wrong I'm really going to miss you. We have lived close to each other for how many years now? You are my best friend in the whole world and my security blanket."

"Security blanket?" I giggle.

"You know what I mean. I feel safe when you are around. When I feel uncomfortable going somewhere or doing something I know you have my back. Like a security blanket." Teddy explains.

"I get it. You always had my back even all the way when we first met and I was struggling with being gay. After Lauren and after the accident, you have always been there." I smile at Teddy. "You are truly my best friend in the world."

"I get it though. Callie is the one for you. I've never seen you so happy and in love." Teddy says.

"Thank you Teddy, I can't wait for this next chapter." I smile.

"Plus you will still have to travel here to see me every so often." Teddy says as her phone starts to ring. She answers it and had a look of concern on her face. She keeps talking and then hangs up. "We need to go to Utah. There is a problem at one of the rinks. It seems there was an accident. Sally McIntosh and a student of hers were hurt."

"Are they ok?" I worrily asked.

"He didn't say just that we need to get there asap." Teddy said.

Teddy and I leave the resturant and head to our respective places to pick up our things. On the way there I'm able to get plane tickets out there. As I'm waiting for Teddy to grab her things, I call Callie to let her know what is going on.

She doesn't answer so I leave her a voicemail. "Hey babe, there was a accident at one of our rinks in Utah so Teddy and I are going to fly out there to make sure everything is ok. I will call you later. Love you"

Several hours later Teddy and I arrive in Utah and our updated on the accident that has happened. Apparently some powerful winds ripped part of the roof off, causing some of the roof to collapse into the building. The roof fell on a instructor and her student. The instructor was able to shield the student so the student only had a few scratches. The instructor though had a broken arm and a concussion.

Both Teddy and I were relieved and met with both families of the victims of the accident. We met with the insurance person too. It was late when we got back to our hotel. Even later in Florida but I decided to call Callie anyway.

On the second ring an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um hi...I'm looking for Callie." I stated.

"Oh she's unavailable right now. Can I take a message?"

"This is Arizona. Who is this?"

"Hi Arizona, this is Penny. Callie is in the shower cleaning herself up after the crazy night we had." Penny says. She sounds like she is slurring her speech. "I'm glad you called. I wanted to tell you that your girlfriend has such a incredible body. From her breasts to her ass. I could stare at her all day! Oh and that cute little birthmark that she has on the outside of her left breast, that is in the shape of a tiny strawberry."

What am I listening too? How does she know about that birthmark. She's not joking, I know about that birthmark, I've playfully teased Callie about that birthmark, I've licked that birthmark. My mind is racing and Penny just keeps talking.

"She has such a firm physic, I can't wait to see her naked again and touch her again..."

I couldn't listen to her anymore. I hang up my phone and toss it against the ground. I watch the screen of my phone shatter feeling like my life has just done the same.

* * *

Uh oh! Sorry, I felt like they needed some more drama in their lives! Let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

Earlier that day...

Today is the day of my first photo shoot. I'm not really nervous but I asked Addison to come with me anyway. I'm currently changing out of my outfit into another one.

"So she's really moving down here?" Addison questions.

"Yeah, she said the realtor should have her townhouse up on the market by the end of the day." I smile as I'm pulling up a different set of shorts to change into.

"I'm really happy for you Callie! You deserve it." Addison smiles as she sits on the couch in my dressing room talking to me. Addie and I have been friends for ages, so I don't mind her sitting in here talking to me while I change, plus we are teammates. We have seen each other topless or naked many times.

"Thank you Addie! I can't wait till she gets here!" I feel giddy just thinking about Arizona moving in with me. I pull my sports bra over my head, and as I'm reaching for the next one to put on, my door opens and Penny walks in. I attempt to cover myself but I know she has basically just saw my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Penny says with a little smirk but doesn't turn around. "I guess I thought you would be done by now."

"Maybe you should try knocking." Addison says. I quickly stepped into the bathroom to put my bra on and walk back out dressed.

"It's ok, but next time I would appreciate a knock." I say a little snarky to Penny. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to let you know they are ready for you." Penny says as she seems to still be staring at my chest.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." I say to Penny. She takes a step out of the door but retreats back in.

"You look amazing in that outfit by the way." She grins at me, then leaves my dressing room and closes the door behind her.

"I see you have a fan." Addison says chuckling.

"She's my rep, I think she's just being nice. Arizona can't stand her, plus she thinks she's always hitting on me." I explain to Addison.

"She clearly has a thing for you Cal. She was practically drooling over you in here." Addison tells me. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't knock on purpose."

"Now you sound like Arizona." I say.

"Cal, I hate to tell you this but Arizona is totally right. Penny has the hots for you. Doesn't she know you are in a committed relationship with Arizona?" Addison asks.

"She met Arizona when she came to my house when I initially signed the contract with Nike. I actually introduced her as my girlfriend." I explain. "Ok she might have a little crush on me. I feel bad for her cause she doesn't seem to have many friends. Nike relocated her about thirty minutes away, now she's always texting or calling me to see if I want to hang out with her. I think she is just lonely."

Addison grinned at me as we exited the room. "Whatever you say Cal." I could tell Addison had more to say but decided to drop it.

"I'm sorry I see the good in people." I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the set they had set up. I watched as Addison walked over to stand next to Penny. During the shoot, I noticed they were talking and was very curious to hear what they were saying.

After the shoot:

"I'm proud of you for inviting her out, Addie. That was nice of you." I said sincerely. Addison and I had decided we needed some drinks after the shoot.

"I thought it would be nice to give her a chance like you said." Addison said. "Mark is going to meet us out too."

"Good. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever." I smile.

Later on at the bar, the four of us are having a nice time talking. Addison, Mark, and I are doing most of the talking as Penny sits there listening and laughing. Penny finishes another drink and offers to buy another round. Addison and I decline but Mark says he's good for another one.

"She's kinda quiet." Addison says as Penny stumbles over to the bar.

"I mean she doesn't really know us. Plus the three of us have done most of the talking." I say. "Maybe we should try including her more."

"She can really put em back" Mark says pointing to all her empty beer bottles on the table. "I hope she isn't driving."

Penny arrives back at the table with drinks for her and Mark. "So Penny, Cal tells me that you were relocated here." Addison says as she sits down. I'm proud of Addison for trying to talk to her more.

"Yeah I think I'm about a half hour away." Penny shrugs.

"How do you like it so far?" Addison again probes.

"It's ok I guess." Penny states. I can see Addie trying to make conversation and Penny just doesn't seem like she wants to talk for some reason. I can see Addison's wheels turning thinking of something to bring up. Addison grins at me and says "Penny, how did you think Callie did today at the photo shoot?"

Penny lights up and turns to look at me. "She did amazing. She looked beautiful in all the outfits they put her in. Especially that second one." Penny winks at me.

"What was the second outfit? Mark asks.

"She had on a sports bra and some tight little shorts that showed off her hot body." Penny says as she explains it to Mark.

"Thank you" I say blushing.

"Which looked better? Ass or boobs?" Mark being the pig he is asks Penny.

Penny smiles "Both looked amazing but I couldn't take my eyes of her chest."

"Stop talking about my body you two." I say to both of them. I'm not self conscious or anything but we should make this the focus of our conversation. Mark laughs out loud and gives me a wink.

Penny stands from her seat. "I'm getting another drink does anyone need anything?" After everyone politely declines she leans into me putting her hand on my waist and whispers in my ear "I could talk about your body all day. Everyday." She then places a kiss on my cheek before she walks away.

Addison is standing there with a smirk on her face. "Nope she doesn't have the hots for you at all."

"Oh yeah Torres, she wants to tap that ass." Mark of course chimes in.

"I get she's been drinking but she's coming on really strong. You are going to have to set her straight." Addison says.

I just nod my head knowing that I will have to explain to her that I'm not interested in her at all. My heart belongs to my blonde bombshell. We spend another hour or so at the bar and by this time, Penny is really drunk. So drunk she doesn't remember her address of her new apartment. We spend some time discussing who needs to take her for the night, and since I know her the best I lose. So after Mark and Addison help me get her into my car, I just drive her to my house. Mark had followed me and helps me put her in the spare bedroom. She seems to just fall right to sleep. I walk Mark out and head to take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I realize that I must have forgotten my phone in the same bedroom that Penny is sleeping in. I find it on the nightstand, turn around and head to my room. I really want to call Arizona but it's really late here and I know she was stressed about the accident so I decide that it's best that I wait till morning.

The next morning, I find Penny still passed out in the spare room, so I get up, and do somethings around the couch. I begin to make some breakfast for myself and for Penny whenever she gets up. I attempt to call my blonde but she doesn't answer. I don't leave a message cause she normally calls back when she sees that I call. My phone rings about 20 minutes later and when I hear the ring tone it brings an immediate smile to my face.

"Hey baby" I answer with an excited tone.

"Hi." Arizona responds, not at all like herself.

"What's wrong honey?" I question her a little worried that she doesn't sound like herself.

"You tell me." Arizona sounds like she's pissed at me now.

Being caught off guard I stutter with my response "Um...um...I don't understand what you are asking me."

"What did you do last night, Calle?" She asks curtly, and she never calls me Callie.

"I went out. Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Who'd you go out with?" She asks next.

"Well after my shoot Addison and I went for some drinks. Mark and Penny tagged along." I said to Arizona. She was quiet on the other line. I sat down on my chair that faces the beach, watching Baxter sunbathe outside next to the pool. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I hear a sniffle on the line and feel so sad that I'm not with her right now. "I wish I was with you right now. It's going to be ok baby. Just tell me what wrong."

As I finish saying that line a loud voice speaks right over my shoulder. "Good morning gorgeous! You look amazing as ever." Penny is awake and standing right behind me. She definitely said that loud enough so Arizona could hear.

I swing around and glare at Penny as Arizona speaks into the phone again. "Who's that?" I hear Arizona ask.

Stepping outside and closing the door behind me "It's Penny."

I hear Arizona just start crying harder than before. In between her crying she mumbles "I can't believe you did this to me. I changed for you and now you broke my heart. I can't be with someone who lies and cheats. Goodbye Calliope"

"Cheats? Wait...no...Arizona..." It's too late she hung up. Did she just break up with me? Lies and cheats? What is she talking about. I try to call her back almost immediately but it goes right to her voicemail. Again and again I try and it's the same. I fall into the chair, and bring my head into my hands. Baxter comes and sits beside me as I sob into my hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. It starts to rub down my back. "You are way too beautiful to cry." Penny says. I stand with my back to her and walk a little closer to the pool. "Please just call an Uber. I don't really want company right now."

Next thing I know, Penny has wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. "You need someone right now. I don't want to leave you."

Untangling myself from her, I turn and face her. "Thank you for the support but really just go."

Penny takes a step toward me and moves a piece of hair from my face. "You were too good for her anyway. I'll take better care of you," Penny reaches up and kisses me lightly on the lips. I push her off and take a step back. "I'll worship you. I tried to tell her last night on the phone that.."

"You tried to tell who what on the phone?" I ask as I take another step back from her.

"Arizona. When she called last night."

"What? She called? What did you say to her?" I'm flabbergasted that she just said she talked to Arizona.

"I told her how amazing I thought you were. I told her that I couldn't wait to see your cute little strawberry birthmark again. Penny says as she places her hand on my side and slowly begins to trail it up.

I smack her hand away "What the fuck Penny?! Why would you do that? Get the fuck out!" I snap my fingers at Baxter who is immediately at my side. He begins to growl at Penny.

Penny finally starts to retreat backwards. "I'm not sure why you are so upset. Let me show you how we can make this work.

"You don't know why I'm upset? You are purposely trying to sabotage my relationship with Arizona. Who by the way is the love of my life." I yell at her.

Penny stutters "Ok I'll leave. But don't forget we have a meeting to go over the photo shoot proofs on Monday."

"I won't be there. I don't care to do business with you anymore."

"You are in a contract with us. You can't just not show up"

"Well I will figure something out." I say as I slam the door in her face. Fuck Penny, she has made a mess out of my life! I have no clue how I'm going to fix this.

* * *

Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I tend to write faster when I have motivation from the reviews! ;) Keep them coming!


	30. Chapter 30

"How long are you going to try to keep this up Arizona?" Teddy asked.

"Keep what up?" I ask even though I know what Teddy is asking me.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding Callie?" She asks again. "This is the second time she's called and we have only been back an hour."

"It's probably because we just got off the plane so I turned my phone back on." I respond. Knowing it's because it's two days later and Callie and I have barely said a word to each other since I basically called things off with her.

"Whatever Arizona. You need to talk to her." Teddy says standing as she is getting ready to leave.

"Hey you didn't hear Penny on the phone! And you are supposed to be my best friend!" I snap at Teddy.

Teddy gives me a sad smile and walks over to put her hands on my shoulders. "First of all I'm always on your side, I promise. Saying that though, I know your love for Callie. I've seen the way she looks at you so I know she feels the same way. You need to talk to her to either get through this or get closure. Either way I have your back. Ok?"

"Ok." I say defeated. I give Teddy a hug and she leaves. She's right though. I need to talk to Callie, I just don't know what's to be said. During the course of the past two days she has bombarded me with texts and calls. I finally sent her a text back saying I would talk to her when I got back. Obviously she knows I'm back now.

I head upstairs and flop down on my bed. The past two days have been full of emotions. While I was gone, my condo has had a bidding war and I finally accepted a offer way over asking. I figured if things were really over with Callie I could still make a profit on my place. At least there is a silver lining right? Even though I'm not sure where I'm going to live if we really are over. I take a deep and pick up my phone. Before I dial her I stare at the picture of us that is my background. I really do love her so much, she is the one for me. Do I really think this magnificent creature did something with Penny?

Thinking back to the day I met Penny, she was all over my girl, but then Callie showed me how much I meant to her with some mind numbing sex. So things like that make me think absolutely not. On the other hand how did Penny know about her birthmark? It's on a covered area, I don't think Callie would voluntarily show that. Ugh I hate this! Yeah I was heartbroken when I found out Lauren had been cheating on me but this is a new extreme. I feel absolutely devastated.

Sitting there...staring at the beautiful picture of us, that I took when she was here a week ago, I finally decide to call her. While it's ringing, I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest. As soon as I hear her voice, I'll probably break down into tears. Voicemail? That's seems odd to me. I try one more time to make sure I dialed the right number. Voicemail again. Well at least I tried to call her back.

I roll to my side to look at the picture of us kissing in Korea. I smile thinking of that day and slowly drift off to sleep. After sleeping for only an hour I jolt up cause my phone is ringing.

"Hello?" I say sleepily but almost panicked cause it scared me.

"Hey Arizona, it's George. How are you?"

"Oh hey George, what's up?" My body slowly calms down as I learn it's not my Latina on the phone.

"Hey I was hoping for you to come help me pick some final edits of pictures of your last shoot. Plus we'd like for you to do another quick shoot here. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a certain date and time?" I ask.

"Does first thing tomorrow morning work? Around 8am?" George asks.

"Tomorrow sounds great."

"Ok I'll see you then." George hangs up and I sigh heavily. It's already 9pm so if I want to look good I should get ready for bed. I decide to send Callie a text to let her know what's going on. Plus if she calls I don't want to be up all night fighting with her. I tell her what's going on and let her know I'll call her when I'm all done. I hop in the shower and do my bedtime routine. When I get back to my bed I notice there is a single text from Callie. It reads:

 **"I love you"**

I know I should respond but I don't. I do love her but right now I'm so mad at her.

The next morning I get up and make my way to the studio. I sit down and go over the final edits with George. I will say some of these pictures turned out amazing.

"So what kind of shoot are we doing now?" I ask George.

"Glad you asked" he said smiling. This idea was pitched to us from another athlete and after I ran it by my boss she thought it was great too."

I nodded for him to go on.

"Next month is pride month so we are going to run a 'Love is Love' campaign and we want you two to be our stars of the campaign."

"Who are you two?" I was confused then I heard the door open behind me. George nodded for me to look behind him and standing there was the object of my desire.

My jaw dropped as I looked at Callie. As always she looked as beautiful as ever. She walked over and sat across from me as George started to discuss the shoot and his ideas. I'm not going to lie, I was barely paying attention to him as I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't believe she was really here.

Interrupting me from my staring of Callie, George spoke up "How does that all sound?"

Callie nodded. But I spoke up "George, do you mind if I had a few minutes with Callie? I'd like to go over some things."

"Yes absolutely. The shoot isn't ready yet, so I'll let you be till then. Or if you get done early, just come on back to my office." George smiled as he left the conference room the three of us were seated in.

As soon as the door closed our eyes met. "This was your idea?" I asked Callie.

She just nodded sadly.

"Where's Penny? I'm sure she wouldn't like this idea." I said with a bit of attitude.

Callie shrugged "I don't know and I don't care. I fired her."

I was in the process of rolling my eyes until she said she fired her. "Is that possible?"

"Again I don't know and don't care." Callie said with a bit of attitude back. "If you would have taken my calls I could have told you this days ago."

"Can you blame me? She saw you naked. Told me about how wonderful your body was! Told me about your birthmark!" I slammed my hand down on the table in anger. "Did she touch you like she said she did?"

"First of all you need to calm down." Callie said standing and walking over to sit next to me. "Your right, I'm sure I'd be pissed too. She walked in on me while I was changing, I jumped into the bathroom but not quick enough. She must have seen the birthmark..." Callie said as she grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me. "She did do little touches here and there" Callie said as I feel myself getting more pissed. "Then she kissed me the next morning..."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Again I attempted to pull my hand away but she wouldn't let go.

"That's when I pushed her away and kicked her out of my house. I then called George and got their bosses name. I told their boss how unprofessional Penny was and now George is my new rep and I think Penny was fired." Callie was staring at me with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about her. I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and she took advantage of it. I'm sorry about the phone call too. I forgot I dropped it in the spare bedroom when I was helping Mark put her into bed. I didn't know you called or that she answered."

We stood there staring at each other, holding each other's hands. I could see in Callie's eyes that she was pleading with me for an answer or response to what she told me.

I took a step and guided her to sit on the conference table. She gave a small smirk but that look turned to panic when I released her hands. I took a step back "After Lauren I didn't think I could do the relationship thing anymore. I didn't want to have feelings with anyone knowing they would just be hurt. That's when I just started my love'em and leave'em approach. That worked for some time, no feelings, no heartache, no jealousy."

I stopped my pacing in front of Callie. "Then I met you. I wanted to get to know you, we actually went on dates, I actually stopped sex one of those times in the beginning because I didn't want to ruin everything. That was a big step for me."

Callie gave me a little smile so I continued. "I've never been a very jealous person, that is until I started dating you. It drives me crazy when I see someone touch you, or flirt with you, or even drool over you. I don't like feeling like a psycho."

Callie reaches out and stops my pacing by grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her. She wraps her legs around my waist and cups my face with her hands. "You aren't a psycho. I feel the same way about you. I can't stand that I watched Eliza kiss you. It still drives me crazy. Trust me when I say that I'm all yours, nothing is going to take that away. I love you..."

We were interrupted with a knock on the door. George peeks his head in the room and smiles. "Are you ladies ready?"

Callie drops her legs from my waist and had already dropped her hands from my face. She turns back and looks at me "Are we doing this Arizona?"

* * *

Sorry to cut it off right there. Think they are going to be ok? Let me know what you think. Thank you for your reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

"So are we doing this Arizona?" I ask as I'm sitting on the table and George is waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." Arizona says to George and then looks at me.

My heart drops to my stomach and I feel like my soul is crushed. Arizona looks back to me "I don't like the person I've become and I can't do this." She backs away from me, grabs her keys and starts to walk away.

"Arizona please!" I yell to her but she doesn't even turn around. I am just left standing there as the door is closing...

The sound of the door slamming jolts me awake and I look around panicked. I start to calm down as I realize I'm still wrapped around Arizona like a cocoon. She's still sleeping. I smile knowing it was just a dream and things were actually quite different.

Obviously Arizona agreed to do the shoot with me. They had a couple different scenarios for us. We supposed to act like we were working out together. We did some yoga poses, I was her spotter while she was lifting weights, and she held my feet while I was doing sit ups. We were supposed to act natural, but I had a hard time trying to take my eyes off of her and smiling. Honestly that is pretty natural though cause I feel like I can never take my eyes off of her. She seemed like she was enjoying the shoot, we laughed a lot and it seemed pretty normal.

After the workout poses, we went to the locker room where they wanted us to act like we were about to kiss against the lockers. We each took turns being up against the lockers, with each other looking like they were trapping us against them. I had her up trapped against the locker, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. I was leaning in and as our lips were about to meet, the photographer broke my concentration and I leaned away from her. After the locker room poses we held hands as we walked out of the gym together. The tag line was 'Couples that work out together stay together' then it had the equal sign and said love is love. They wanted to photo a bunch of different couples for the shoot, we just happened to be the first.

"That was a very cute idea Callie." Arizona said to me as we walked to her car after the shoot. "In today's world we need more people to love rather than hate."

"I couldn't agree more babe. Plus I really wanted to be in a shoot with you." I smiled as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

The ride to Arizona's was quick but neither of us really said anything. We did have our hands joined the entire time. When we got back to her townhouse Arizona took my hand and quietly led me to her bedroom. She crawled into bed with her yoga pants and tank top still on.

Looking at her confused she finally spoke "I feel like I've barely slept the past couple of days. Now get in here and hold me so I can sleep again."

I willingly climbed into Arizona's bed and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry about the last couple days."

"Don't...I don't want to talk about that right now." Arizona yawned. "Let's just pause this conversation. Ok?"

"Ok..." I smiled and she leaned into kiss me.

"I love you..." Arizona said as she snuggled deeper into my arms.

"I love you so much..." I said back, kissing her on the top of her head.

A few hours later I wake to find us in the same position, both of us must of been exhausted not to move at all. I think back to the nightmare I just had and close my eyes to shake it out of my head. When I open my eyes again I see the bluest eyes staring back at me.

"Hey" I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey yourself..." Arizona smiles back. "I always sleep better when you are with me."

"Mmm..." Arizona places a kiss on my neck which causes me to moan. "I always sleep better with you too."

I rolled over onto Arizona and steadied myself on my elbows. Staring into her blue eyes I ask "I'm sorry about the last few days. You were right. I should have been more leary about Penny."

Arizona tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smirked. "I don't want to say I told you so..."

"I know, you don't have to." I say rolling my eyes.

Arizona pinches my side and it makes me squeal. "So we are ok then? Cause I don't want to fight with you anymore. I feel sick to my stomach when we aren't good." I say pouting. "In fact, didn't you break up with me?"

Arizona blushed "I felt like my heart was broken. Penny said she couldn't wait to touch you again. What was I supposed to think?"

"You are supposed to talk to me and trust me. So going forward before you try to break up with me, you need to talk to me. Deal?" I ask.

"Deal." Arizona smiles.

I lean down and our lips meet in a sweet kiss. I quickly turn the kiss a little more steamy. I run my hands down to Arizona's breasts and give them a gentle squeeze. She moans into my mouth. I want Arizona so bad and I'm making it known in my actions. I haven't seen her in a few weeks and on top of that, I thought we were broken up so I want her naked now.

I continue to kiss her and run my hands over her body. I slide my hand into her panties. "Fuck Callie" Arizona moans as I run a finger over her clit. She suddenly grabs my hand and stops my teasing her clit even more.

I stop and give a worried look to Arizona. "What's wrong?"

"As much as I love where this is going, I have a meeting with Teddy and our insurance company in a little while." Arizona explains.

Rolling off of Arizona, I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. "Ugh...you are killing me."

I hear Arizona giggle. I look back at her and she is laughing at me.

"Don't laugh. I feel like it's been forever since you touched me! Plus make up sex is always so satisfying!" I whine.

"You are so pathetic." She laughed. "I'll be home later, we can resume then." Arizona leaned down and kissed my lips. I attempted to keep her there but she wiggles off of me. I watch her saunter into the bathroom to get ready.

After she's done getting ready she walks over to the bed where I'm still pouting. "I texted Teddy. She's going to pick me up so you can use my car. I figured you might want to get some food since I really don't have any in my house. Feel free to go wherever you want. I should be back around 4." She leans down and gives me a kiss.

I hear the front door close and a minute later receive a text from Arizona.

 **"Don't sit around and pout all day! :)"**

I smile at the text and make a plan for my day. I want to make this a night she will never forget.

* * *

Arizona arrives around the time she said she would. She walks and hugs me from behind. "Something smells so good in here."

"It's my famous chicken piccata." I smile. "It's just about ready, so you can have a seat."

We sit down and begin to eat. "Wow this is amazing! I can't believe you never made this for me before!" Arizona says as she continues eating.

"I had to make sure you were worthy of my favorite meal!" I giggled.

Arizona smiles "So what did you do today?"

"Well I had to go to the grocery store because you have absolutely nothing to eat." I say as I roll my eyes, causing Arizona to laugh. "But before that I went and did a little shopping."

"Anything special?" She asks.

"No nothing all that special." I say "but I do have a surprise for you later."

"Oh I love surprises!" Arizona gushes.

"Oh I know you do...so if you do the dishes after we eat I can get your surprise ready..." I state.

"Yeah definitely!" Arizona jumps up and takes our plates to the sink.

"Good thing I was done..." I laugh at her excitement. I stand and head upstairs to get her first surprise ready. From her bedroom I call for Arizona to come upstairs. I'm waiting for her at the door and take her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom her eyes get big and she looks all around. The bathroom is littered with candles and her soaking tub is full with bubbles. "Aww baby...you drew us a bath..." Arizona turns and hugs me. "...I love my surprise."

"This is just the beginning baby..." I say as I let her go. "...you get in and just relax, I'll be back in a few minutes." I watch as Arizona strips her clothes off and slowly dips herself into the water. She moans as the hot water accepts her body. I almost can't take my eyes off the site but I need to get the second part of the surprise ready.

As I'm finishing up the surprise I hear her call me, telling me that the water is getting cold. "Be there in a second babe" I yell back and take a look at her bedroom and feel like everything is perfect. I enter back into the bathroom and take my clothes off and slip behind Arizona in the tub. As soon as she leans her back against my front I sigh and wrap my arms around her. "God I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry for 'breaking up with you'" she says in air quotes. I promise if something like that happens again I will calm myself and talk to you." Arizona says as she leans her head back against my shoulder, running her hands over my legs in the water.

I kiss her cheek and squeeze her torso a little harder before I release her and let my hands start to roam her body. My hands make their way to her breasts where I give them a little squeeze, my fingers tease her already hard nipples. "I love your body" I whisper in her ear and run my tongue along her earlobe. Arizona softly moans as I kiss a little lower on her neck as I'm still playing with her nipples. "I feel like I've been waiting forever to touch you." I say as my hands make their way down her stomach to her awaiting pussy.

I waste no time plunging a finger deep inside my blonde bombshell. I slowly bring my finger back out and run it over her clit. Arizona moans out loudly as I continue to thrust inside her then back out over her clit. I love the view I have of her heaving chest as her head is still back on my shoulder. I take little love bites of her neck while its exposed to me.

"God yes...oh baby..." Arizona moans and grabs my hand to tell me to keep my fingers in her core. Knowing she doesn't want to wait, I push two fingers in her core and start pumping deeper and faster. "Ah...ah..ah...yes...yes..." Arizona yells out. Water is splashing around the tub as Arizona's orgasm takes over her body. The aftershocks slow and I remove my fingers. "God I love the way you use your talented fingers." Arizona says after a minute or two of heaving panting. She pulls my head down so she can kiss me.

After some serious kissing that was turning me on even more, I somehow pull myself away. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" I suggest with a sly smirk.

Arizona lifts herself off of me and then grabs my hand to help me out of the tub. She grabs the two fluffy robes that are hanging up and wraps one around me and puts the other on her shoulders. She pulls me closer to her and connects our lips again. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I immediately let her tongue slip into my mouth. I slowly back her into the closed bathroom door to continue our make out session. Not being able to get enough of her, I cup her cheeks with my hands to take control of our kiss. It could be one of the most passionate kisses of my life.

Finally needing air, our kiss stops and I rest my forehead on hers. "Thank you for drawing me a bath...I loved it." Arizona says and smiles.

"That's not all baby...come on..." I grab her hand and lead her into her own bedroom. Entering the bedroom, I turn around and watch Arizona. Her eyes are full of surprise when she sees even more candles in the bedroom than were in the bathroom.

"Oh baby this is beautiful..." Arizona says looking at me. "I love it."

I just smile back, my heart is beating out of my chest because she hasn't looked at the little box on the bed yet. She takes a step towards me and wraps her arms around me. "You are so thoughtful. I can't wait to make love to you in the candlelight." She whispers in my ear. She walks me back to the bed and as I sit down I notice her eyes are glued to something else. Her eyes get wide as she looks at the box then she looks back at me.

I smile and pick up the box, it's already open so she can see the ring. "Arizona you are absolutely the love of my life and there is no other person in the world that makes me as happy as you do. I don't ever want you to wonder how you make me feel or if I'm happy with you, because I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Arizona, will you marry me?"

Arizona has covered her mouth by now and has unshed tears in her eyes. My anxiety is so high waiting for her answer, she removes her hand and I watch a couple of stray tears release from her eyes.

* * *

Sorry for another cliffhanger. I'm thinking this story might be wrapping up soon. I'm having some writers block, so if anyone has any ideas you can feel free to let me know, maybe then I can continue longer. Thank you for all the continued reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

I pick my head up to look at the clock. It's 10:24 in the morning, the last time I looked at the clock it was a little after four in the morning. Callie and I had just had another amazing round of sex, when we finally collapsed out of exhaustion. I plop my head back down on the pillow and half on Callie's arm. I'm laying on my side still fully naked, my back to her front. She's still passed out with her arm under my neck and her other arm is tightly wrapped around my mid section.

I stretch my arm out to look at the one thing I'm wearing, my new engagement ring. It's a stunning pink shaped diamond with smaller white diamonds around it. It's absolutely beautiful and totally me. I know Callie and I have only been dating a few months but I feel the same way. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. As I lay there I think back to last night.

* * *

As I walk back into my bedroom, I'm met with what seems like a million candles spread everywhere. The look of my bedroom is transformed into a wonderland. I look around and back at my beautiful girlfriend, the candle light makes her look like she has a glowing aura around her. I take a step towards her and wrap my arms inside her robe around her naked body. "You are so thoughtful. I can't wait to make love to you in the candlelight." I whisper in her ear. I walk her back and gently push her back on the bed. When she sits, something else on the bed catches my eye. I look at the little box and then back at Callie. Is that what I think it is?

Callie smiles and starts talking. I feel my eyes well up with tears and I cover my mouth. Callie lifts the box and pulls the ring out. Then I hear it "Arizona, will you marry me." As I have happy tears streaming down my face, I initially nod my head. Callie's face lights up and as soon as she places the ring on my finger, I'm able to squeeze a "Yes" from my lips. I grab her face and bring her lips to mine in a heated and excited kiss. We both fall to the bed in engagement bliss.

* * *

I feel her pull me tighter to her and I smile. I can't believe I tried to end things with her. I need to get better at talking out my feelings rather than just reacting. Her other arm moves and grabs onto my left hand and intertwines our fingers. I pull her hand to my lips and kiss her fingers.

"Good morning beautiful" I say when I'm done kissing her fingers.

She pulls me closer and kisses my cheek. "Mmm...good morning...I'm beat. You Ms. Robbins wore me out last night."

"First of all, I'm going to be Mrs. Robbins-Torres and secondly if I recall correctly, you were the one who initiated that last round." I giggle. "We could have gotten a little more sleep." I let go of Callie's hand so I can roll over. I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm not complaining though." I smile and kiss her lips, slipping my tongue in her mouth.

"Keep doing things like that and we will never get out of bed." Callie says as we break the kiss.

"What's wrong with not getting out of bed?" I say smirking as I trace my fingers down her body, around her leg, up her thigh, to her hot and wet core. I run my fingers through her folds. "You are so wet, you sure you want to get out of bed?"

"You do this to me..." Callie says then bites her bottom lip. "Mmmmm..."

Laying on my side, my arm is under her naked leg, which is propped on my side. I insert one finger slowly into her and glance down at her face that is full of pleasure. I slowly push in and just as slowly pull out of Callie. I continue this slow torture for a little while, savoring our lovemaking. I lean down to take a hard nipple in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around and use my teeth to lightly tug on the bud.

I release her nipple and kiss on her neck as I add another finger to fuel her pleasure. I'm still pumping slowly into her, watching her as she bites her lip and closes her eyes. "Do you like that baby?" I say into her ear. "I love that you are so tight and wet for me."

"Mmm..." Callie just moans her response. I speed up the pace of my fingers a bit, and this time I begin to rub her clit with my thumb. I lean back over her chest and take her breast into my mouth again. I roll her hard nipple around with my tongue, and it feels like it's getting even harder. Callie's pelvis begins to move along with my fingers inside her. Removing my mouth from her breast, I watch in aw as Callie's orgasm begins its approach. Her hips begin to roll faster as she is keeping pace with my fingers. She grips my bed with her hands, her knuckles turning white from her strong grip.

"Fuck...god...oh fuck Arizona..." Callie's moans are getting louder. I know she's getting closer to her high. The feeling around my fingers is getting tighter and tighter. I thrust harder and curl my fingers. "Come for me baby. I want to watch you come." I say into her ear one last time. I suck on her neck and she arches her back. Her hips are now moving almost out of control.

"Yes...yes...yes..." She moans loudly then suddenly goes quiet. I watch as her mouth stays open but no sounds come out. Her back is off the bed, she grabs my hand to keep it where it is, I can feel her walls pulsating around my fingers. I slow my pumping and eventually stop so she can come down from her high.

She falls back down to the bed, exhausted and out of breath. I remove my fingers and she moans from the loss. I move my arm so she can put her leg down and I reach down to kiss her neck again. "That was amazing..." She says panting.

I remove hair from her sweaty face "You're amazing..." I say as I continue to kiss her neck. "You do something to me that I never want to stop kissing or touching you."

She brings my face to hers. "I never want you to stop kissing me or touching me. I love you." After a few minutes of kissing, I slowly feel myself being topped by Callie as she is rolling me onto my back. I will let her top me any day.

Smiling at her, I see that lust in her eye. "What are you thinking about?"

Callie smiles back at me and grins. "I'm thinking about which is better makeup sex or engagement sex."

"Did you decide?" I ask back laughing.

"I'm thinking engagement sex because how often does that really happen?" Callie smiles.

"Well it could happen a few times in ones life." I say only to get a rise out of Callie.

She pinches my naked side "It had better be only once for you!"

I squirm and giggle and she begins to tickle me as punishment. I try to roll her over but she is stronger than me. She pins my hands down with one hand as she continues to tickle me. "Stop...stop...Callie..." I'm thrashing around to try to buck her off of me but that hasn't helped either. "I'm sorry...I give up..." she stops tickling me and smiles. Still holding my hands she reaches in my bedside table to grab something. She leans back over me with a scarf in her hand.

"Don't move your hands." She orders me and I obey. Callie gently wraps the scarf around my hands and around part of the frame of the bed. I'm naked and can't use my hands at all.

"But I want to touch you, baby" I moan.

"How the tables have turned, now you will see what happened when you tied my hands up." Callie smiles referring to the last time she visited me and I did the same to her. She is currently sitting on my pelvis and scoots back a bit so her center is on top of mine. She slowly starts to rock her hips effectively making me more wet than already was from just having my way with her.

She leans down and kisses me lightly and smiles. "Are you ready?"

Not waiting for an answer she slides down my body. She licks and sucks on my nipples causing me to moan. She slides down lower and pushes my legs apart. She looks up at me and grins, and drops her head down to my center. She slowly drags her tongue up my slit. The sheer pleasure I feel makes it almost impossible to hold my head up to watch.

She begins to slowly tease my clit. Needing more pressure at my core I attempt to bring my legs around my Latina to hold her there. She senses what I'm doing and smiles as she keeps my legs at bay. I know she's enjoying the slow torture she is putting me through.

Callie continues her teasing and every once in a while she uses a little more force. "Fingers...baby please use your fingers..." I groan out begging for her to help me out.

She momentarily stops the licking and looks up at me. "Did you want me to stop?" She clearly playing with me.

"No don't stop. Don't ever stop." I beg and watch her head dip back down and then I feel her start to lick me again. "Ahhh...fuck Callie..." This time I feel her enter my core with her tongue, she is sliding it in and out in a slow manner. I just want to reach out and push her deeper inside me.

She runs both hands up my body to my breasts. She squeezes them at the same time and plays with my hard nipples too. That only lasts for a moment until she drags her nails lightly down my body. Light enough to give me goosebumps everywhere. One hand stays over my pelvis and I feel her fingers from her other hand enter me slowly. Her mouth reconnects with my clit making me moan out. "Fuck yes! Oh god baby don't stop..." It's killing me not being able to grab on to her.

She sucks my clit into her mouth and tickles it with her tongue. I feel myself starting to quiver and it's almost like I'm hit with a freight train. I feel myself finally able to come all over Callie's fingers. She continues to pump but slows a little. She removes her mouth from my clit and leaves open mouth kisses on my inner thighs. After numerous aftershocks she removes her fingers and slides up my body. She unties my hands with a single pull of the scarf and kisses me on the lips.

Tasting myself on her, I moan into her mouth and immediately use my hands to touch her and pull her closer to me. Needing air I pull my lips away and she places her head on her hand to watch me. "Good god Calliope...you are amazing..." I place my hand on her cheek and she smiles.

"We are amazing..." she says as she removes my hand and kisses my palm.

* * *

Who doesn't like some engagement/makeup sex? Thank you for all the reviews and ideas to continue my story! I'm trying to work through some of them! If you have any more keep them coming! :)


	33. Chapter 33

One month later, Arizona and I are walking up to my dad's house. It's been a week since Arizona and I drove to my house with the basics and by the end of the week her medium size moving truck will arrive with the rest of her things. So far things have been amazing. I'm so happy that she decided to move here.

Since we have unpacked everything that she brought we decided to take a little day trip to see my family. We haven't told my family yet about our engagement. I wanted to tell them in person like we did Arizona's parents. It was extremely hard for Arizona's mom to promise to keep the secret of our engagement but I really didn't want my family to find out through the grapevine.

After we enter we are met by my dad.

"Mija! I'm so happy to see you." My dad says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hi dad, I'm happy to see you too!" I smile as he releases me and hugs Arizona.

"It's good to see you too Arizona!" He says to her as he hugs her. Releasing her he says "Your sister, Omar, and the kids are lounging out in the pool. Aria didn't tell the kids you were coming, they are going to be so excited!"

"Good I can't wait to see them either!" Arizona says. "Let's go change so we can jump in the pool and surprise them!"

I run out and get our bag from the car and head up to my old room to change. Surprisingly Arizona is not already in the room. As I walk out of the bathroom with our towels, Arizona is just walking in.

"What took you so long to get up here?" I ask.

"I was just talking to your dad and I stopped to get us some water." Arizona says sweetly as she walks up to me and kisses me. "Give me one minute and we can go down to the pool."

Arizona changes, and we decide for her not to wear her ring in the pool then we head downstairs. Aria sees us first and I motion for her to get the kids attention. "Hey kids, guess who is coming over today?" Aria asks.

"Who momma?" Mia asks in her cute little voice. Leo looks to his mom but doesn't say anything.

"Tia Callie and Arizona!" Aria says with excitement in her voice.

"Yay momma! I can't wait to see them!" Mia says as Leo claps and smiles at his mom.

"Good thing you don't have to wait long!" I say as pick up Mia and Arizona grabs Leo. Mia squeals in delight as I give her raspberries all over her cheeks. "Tia Callie stop!" She says laughing.

Arizona give Leo some raspberries too and he giggles. I walk over to Arizona who has Leo on her hip. "Hi little man!" I give Leo a kiss on his head and Mia hugs Arizona on her waist. "I missed both of you!" Mia says.

Arizona and I spent the majority of our day playing in or around the pool. I was currently sipping a margarita next to my sister, watching Arizona play with both of the kids. "So the move went well?" Aria asks which interrupts my staring at my woman.

"Yeah, the rest of her stuff will arrive this week." I say still not taking my eyes of her. "Our road trip here was a lot of fun too."

"I really like her Callie. She's good for you" Aria says and I finally break my stare and turn to my sister. "Thank you Aria. I really want you all to like her."

Aria smiles and says "You're welcome. We all like her. Omar, dad, and the kids freaking love her. I think you are safe with that."

My dad walks up to my sister and I. "What do you think of taking the family on a little boat ride after dinner? The kids keep talking about want to see some dolphins. Maybe we can get lucky."

"That sounds great dad. I'd love for Arizona to experience the boat." I say.

"Great! Dinner should be ready in about a hour." He says before walking back into the house.

"I guess I should start getting the kids out of the water." Aria says as she puts her drink down and starts to get up.

"Fifteen more minutes..." I say grabbing her arm. "...look how much fun they are having." I say as I watch my blonde play with my precious niece and nephew. Her head is back and she is laughing with the kids. She is my absolute dream.

"Ok, but if we are late for dinner daddy is going to be upset." Aria says with a smile. She gets up and walks up behind Omar. She wraps her arms around him. Aria and Omar are so great together. I hope after Arizona and I are married we are half as happy as the two of them.

Arizona looks over at me and winks and I feel my heart flutter. I walk over the the side of the pool she's on and tell the kids about the boat ride. It's a easy way to get them out of the pool. Arizona and I retreat back to my room to change for dinner. As soon as the door closes I push her against the wall and attach my lips to hers. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepts it. After kissing her for awhile I need some air, I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" She asks slightly panting.

"Just because you are you. I can't wait till you are my wife." I smile and give her a peck on the lips.

We each take a very quick shower and get dressed. After we are done getting ready, I hand Arizona her ring. "Are you ready for this?" She nods and we make our way down to dinner.

We sit at the table much like the way we sat the first time she was here. I'm on my dad's left hand side with Arizona next to me. Aria is on his right side, then Leo, Mia, and Omar. My dad says a quick prayer and everyone starts to eat. I clear my throat "Um I have a quick announcement to make..." I take a deep breathe since I'm suddenly nervous "I proposed to Arizona. We are officially engaged!" I blurt out nervously. Arizona places her hand onto mine.

I immediately look to my dad who doesn't look mad. He has a big smile on his face, which causes me to smile. He stands and walks over to Arizona and I. "Congratulations ladies. Mija, I'm so happy for you!" My dad says as he hugs me.

He releases me and grabs Arizona and pulls her into a hug too. "Thank you for making my little girl so happy."

Mia interrupts their hug with her little voice. "What is engaged Tia Callie?"

I smile at her "Arizona and I are going to get married. She's going to be your tia too!"

"Yay!" Mia cheerfully says.

Aria stands and walks up to me and hugs me. "I'm so happy for you!" She says in my ear. "I knew she was the one for you."

"Thank you." I give her a big squeeze before I let her go. She goes to switch with Omar who is currently hugging Arizona. I'm so happy my family is supportive of our love.

We finally sit back down and finish eating. Shortly after that we go and board my dads boat. It's actually more of a yacht. It has a few bedrooms and baths and one could live on it. My dad has a captain who drives it out and sometimes even has personal business meetings on it. Captain Howard, or just plain Howie that we call him, has been employed by my dad for years, I think he's more of a family friend now. He has taught all of us how to drive the yacht just in case something happened to him. As we begin our little cruise all of us our seated on the deck up front taking in the views.

The water is pretty calm and we are about an hour away from the sunset but the sky is already looking beautiful. First we head over to a spot that is known to have dolphins around. We actually get lucky and see two swimming around. The kids are over the moon excited. We watch them swim around till we can't see them anymore. Howie takes his time turning the yacht around and we start our leisurely ride towards home. The sun has begun to set and there are brilliant reds and oranges in the sky. The calm ride has lulled the kids to sleep. Aria is wrapped up in Omar's arms and I'm waiting for Arizona to come back from using the restroom, so I can wrap my arms around her. My dad is sitting behind us lounging on a chair.

I lean back in my lounge chair and the feel some arms slide down around my neck. That wonderful smell that is Arizona invades my senses. An immediate smile crosses my face as she kisses my cheek. "This sunset is not even half as beautiful as you..." she whispers in my ear. Arizona lets go and walks around and sits on the end of the lounge chair I'm sitting on.

She smiles at me as she hands me a single long stem red rose. As I grip below her hand to grab the rose, I feel something fall from her hand and touch my hand . I look down and look back at Arizona and start to feel my eyes well up with tears.

"I know we are already technically engaged but I want you to have your own ring that shows my commitment to you too. So, Calliope will you wear this ring to show my love for you?" Arizona asks.

"Yes yes yes!" I say nodding with some tears releasing from my eyes. She takes the ring and slides it on to my finger and I pull her into a hug. I know my family is on the boat but honestly I feel like we are the only two People on earth. I put my hands on her cheeks and kiss her deeply when I hear my dad clear his throat. We pull apart to see everyone smiling at us.

I look down at the ring and it looks so familiar but in my teary eyes I can't place it. "It was your grandmothers." Arizona says to me as she follows my eyes. "Your dad gave it to me."

My dad has since walked up to me. "Mija, I know how much you loved that ring. It was always your mother and I's plan for you to have this ring when the time was right."

I stand and give my father a hug. "Thank you so much."

While in our embrace he says "Your mother would have been proud of you. I also believe she would have liked Arizona." This causes me to cry harder in my fathers arms. He rubs my back to try to calm me. He slowly releases me and I walk over to Aria who is also crying. "He's right. Arizona would have won mom over like she has the rest of the family."

"Thank you" I repeat a few times while I hold on to Aria. She kisses my cheek and releases me. I walk back over to Arizona and hug her again. "I love you so much."

We sit down on the same lounge chair but this time she sits back first and I sit back against her. She wraps her arms around me and we enjoy our ride back to my dad's house.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry it's late, I've been super busy.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning I open my eyes to find brown ones staring back at me.

"Good morning beautiful" Callie says with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning" I sleepily say back stretching out my limbs.

Callie pulls me closer to her and kisses my temple. "Thank you again for my ring. I'm so excited that my dad gave you my grandma's ring. I love it almost as much as I love you."

"You are welcome baby." I say smiling. "I'm so glad your happy. I love the fact you have a ring to wear to show everyone you are taken."

"Even if I didn't have a ring you have nothing to worry about." She tells me.

"Your sister seemed really excited that you asked her to be your matron of honor." I say as I push some hair behind her ear.

She answers laughing "Yeah she was really excited. You would think she was the one getting married. I still think Teddy is the more excited one though. She has called you almost everyday with ideas."

"Yeah you might be right about that." I smile. "I think she thinks that there will be some hot available guys at the wedding."

"Boy is she wrong." Callie says laughing. "Well Mark will be there."

"Wait Mark and Addison broke up?" I say surprised.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that yesterday. I got a text from Addie and she told me she's done with Mark for good. Apparently she found him in bed with some woman. I haven't talked to him but I'm curious as what he has to say for himself."

"Wow, they seemed like they were good."

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised. Mark has always been like that." She explains. "So maybe Teddy can talk to him at the wedding."

"I wouldn't do that to her. Not if he cheats." I say surprised that Callie even mentioned it.

"You are right, I'm sorry." She says.

"What about Addie?" I ask.

"What about her?" Callie says confused.

"What about Addison and Teddy? Teddy has always thought Addison was gorgeous." I say intrigued. "And I swear you told me that Addie had a girl crush on Teddy."

"Um I did tell you that. Do you think they would go for it?"

"I don't know but I like the idea of our best friends together. We need to plan something!"

"Oh how I love playing match maker," She says and kisses me. The kiss becomes more and more passionate, I grab her leg behind her knee and bring it over mine so my thigh is buried when she needs me. Callie moans into my mouth. Things are getting more heated till there is a knock at the door. After we got home from the boat ride, it was late and we didn't feel like driving home so we stayed at Callie's fathers house. We sadly pull apart as Callie allows them to enter.

"Good morning girls!" Aria says excitingly. "Callie, I have some ideas for your dress. And have you decided on colors?"

I smile as Callie stares at her sister. "No Aria we haven't but you will be the first to know. I'm going to get up and use the restroom then we will be down for breakfast and we can talk about my dress."

"Ok I'll see you downstairs." Aria sings as she leaves the room and closes the door.

Callie rolls her eyes and plops her head down on her pillow. "Aria definitely is more excited." She groans and I bust out laughing. "Maybe we should have driven home last night, I would have you naked right now."

"You had me naked all night last night." I kiss her and climb out of bed to get ready for the day. "Plus it was your idea to stay here." I say smiling as I walk into the bathroom.

During breakfast, Aria hammered Callie with questions about the wedding as I just listened. I noticed that Callie was getting frustrated so I interrupted them. "Excuse me ladies, since we just got engaged and just moved in with each other we haven't had a ton of time to plan anything. I'm sure Callie will tell you everything when we decide more things. The only for sure things we know is that we want the kids and you in the wedding." Aria seems happy with that answer and goes back to reading her bride magazine.

Callie smiles at me and mouths "Thank you."

* * *

Two weeks later, things at our house are just about normal. My things were delivered and properly put away in their respective places. It's so great being here with my gorgeous fiancé. I'm so comfortable here, that it feels I have lived here my entire life. I have to admit I also love having a dog. He will always be Callie's dog but I think he's starting to like me just as much as her.

It's a absolutely beautiful late June day. Callie and I just got back from a late morning run. We have a workout routine to help keep us in shape as we both want to continue being Olympians. After our two mile run we do some weight training. After our workout I go to the kitchen and make post workout smoothies for Callie and I. She sits down at the kitchen island as I cut up bananas. I hand her her smoothie and sit down next to her. Callie is engrossed in her phone reading something.

"What's so interesting, babe?" I question.

"Nothing." She responds.

"You are totally into whatever you are reading..." I laugh "...are you reading TMZ again?"

She just smiles. I roll my eyes and continue to drink my smoothie. In the short time I've lived here I found out my fiancé is obsessed about reading celebrity news and gossip. When I asked why she likes to read it so much she told me she likes to be informed. She got even more excited when there was a story about us. We went up to New York City for pride and asked to be on a Nike float. Although it wasn't news to our family and friends, our engagement was found out and they posted it on their website and Callie even got a notification on her app.

I try talking to her while she's reading. "Anything interesting?"

"Eh, nothing that exciting." She says back. "I know you think it's funny that I like to read this, but I've never read anything that didn't usually turn out to be true."

I stare at Callie and just watch her reading. It makes me curious as to what I can do to get her to stop reading and to see if she will pay attention to me.

"I think I might take a shower" I say testing her.

"Ok" she responds still looking at her phone.

"Want to join me?" I ask still staring at her.

"No I'm ok." She's still reading. I smile knowing I have to up my game.

I stand and slowly pull my tank top over my head. I still see nothing from Callie so I slowly roll my running shorts and underwear down my legs. I step out of my clothing and look to my Latina again and still no difference from Callie. I pull my sports bra off, so I'm standing in front of her totally naked. She doesn't notice a thing. I step towards her and place my sports bra in her lap, and that's when she finally notices me standing there.

"If you decide you want to change your mind, I'll be upstairs." I say and kiss her cheek. I start to saunter away and right when I get to the stairs, I turn around and see her practically drooling.

When I step into the shower, the warm water feels amazing on my sweaty skin. Next thing I know my exquisite brunette is wrapping her arms around me.

"I thought you were fine not to take a shower." I say as she places her head on my shoulder.

"That's before you paraded in front of me naked."

"I had to since you were ignoring me in favor of your phone." I said turning around. "I'm glad to see you are off your phone."

Callie rolls her eyes "Wow, exaggerate much?"

"You didn't notice me until I got naked...I wouldn't call that exaggerating." I say honestly. "You know I read that a couple's mood gets worse when the other checks their social media. I don't want that to happen to us."

"You will always be number one. I promise, nothing like that will come between us." Callie says as she backs me against the shower wall.

A couple rounds of shower sex and then one more round in our bedroom and Callie is laying in my arms as we regain our strength.

"Ugh I hate that you have to leave for LA tonight for the next two days." Callie says as we lay there.

"I know but it's only for a couple days. I'll be back before you know it." I smile and squeeze her. "Let's talk about happier things though. Like wedding stuff."

Callie turns around in my arms and smiles. "Ok! I was thinking a June date and we have it at St. Dominic in Miami. My dad is going to want to invite a lot of people since he knows so many." Callie notices the look in my face. "What's wrong?"

"How many people does that church hold?" I ask.

"A lot that's why it's perfect for our wedding." She says again. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping for a small wedding on the beach." I sigh. "Maybe like no more than 100, and that's even pushing it for me."

Taken aback Callie looks at Arizona confused "I figured we would have a big wedding in a church."

"I'm not religious though, I never have been." I sigh. Callie looks very frustrated. "I'm sorry babe, I don't feel comfortable with that."

"I don't think my dad would like that." Callie says as she crawls out of bed and throws on a baggy t-shirt and some shorts.

"Well last time I checked it's our wedding not his." I say a bit more snippy than I should have. By this time I'm already dressed and out of bed. "Plus I really don't want our wedding to be dictated to us. It's our day."

"It's important for my dad for me to get married in a church." Callie says as I walk into the closet to pack for my trip.

"But I really don't want to get married in a church." I sigh.

"We need to talk about this." Callie says.

"I know. Let me just think about it ok?" I say to Callie as I continue to pack.

"Ok." She says sadly as she walks out of the closet.

* * *

Hope you are all still enjoying this story! Thank you for all your continued reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

"So are you two ok?" Addie asks concerned.

"I mean yeah we are but I just didn't like the way we left things. She totally didn't want to discuss it. I almost felt like she blew me off." I say sadly. Arizona left yesterday for LA a little while after we couldn't agree on where we are to get married. She has a couple of meetings out there with Teddy and she won't be back till late tomorrow.

"Were you trying to bully her? I know how you get when you want something." Addison says.

"Not really pushy. But I know how my dad gets, and if I don't get married in a church he's going to be pissed." I try explaining to Addie.

"It's your wedding. It's your decision. If you don't want to then tell him the truth. Do you want to get married in a church?" Addie says.

"I mean I always dreamt of getting married in a church." I say. "I guess I don't have to."

"Hun, if you want to get married in a church, talk to Arizona and tell her your reasons. If not then don't." Addie points out.

"You're right."

"I know. I usually am." She smiles.

"So have you talked to Mark?" I question changing the subject.

"He called me and apologized. It's too little too late though. I don't want to keep doing this with him. I think him and I are better off as just friends." Addie says surprisingly upbeat about it. "I need to find someone who is going to be better than that. Someone who will treat me like a queen... Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smile at Addison as she's talking to me, thinking back to the conversation I had with Arizona about setting her up with Teddy. "I have an idea and I want to see if you are up for it."

"Ok..." Addie says wearily.

"How would you feel about going on a double date with Arizona and I..." smiling a little nervously "and Teddy?"

Addison sits quietly and ponders the question. "I thought Teddy was straight?" She says after a minute.

"First of all aren't you 'straight'? And secondly I do know she thinks you are gorgeous..." I say with a grin "...and you told me you totally had a major girl crush on her."

"I'm not going to lie, I do think Teddy is beautiful, but does that mean I'm suddenly gay?" Addison questions.

"I don't think that means you are gay. I think people fall in love with who they fall in love with. Plus I'm not asking you to fall in love with her right now, I'm asking you if you would like to go out on a double date. We don't actually need to call it that, we can go out as friends, see if you two click." I explain to Addison.

Addison is quiet for a moment "Ok...set it up!" She says with a smile.

"Yay! I'm so excited" I say loudly. "What do you think we should do?"

"Calm down Torres." Addison says rolling her eyes, yet with a little smirk. "What would you like to do?"

"Definitely dinner, that way we can have a little wine to loosen everyone up and some nice conversation. Hmmm... then what can we do." The thoughts start to race through my mind and I start talking out loud. "Not a movie cause I want you two to be able to talk. Oh dancing...but that might be too soon for the two of you...hmm..."

"There is this new place close to my house that has a mini bowling, go karts, laser tag, and a ton of arcade games. We are all competitive people, why don't we try there?" Addison suggests.

"That sounds perfect!" I exclaim to her. "I knew you would be all in for this."

"Just a bunch of friends hanging out right?" Addison winks at me. "I'm down for trying new things."

After I spent the rest of the afternoon with Addison, I spend the rest of my evening relaxing on my couch with Baxter at my side. I love quiet nights at home but I would be happier if my blonde was with me.

My actually starting to fall asleep when my phone starts ringing. Hearing her ringtone I immediately get a smile on my face. "Hey gorgeous!" I say as I answer the FaceTime call.

"Hey yourself..." she smiles back at me. "What are you up to?"

"Baxter and I have been enjoying a quiet night at home. But god do I miss you..."

"I know how you feel, I miss you so much." Arizona sadly smiles at me.

"What does the rest of your day look like?" I ask just cause I know she is only going to be there till tomorrow night.

"We have to go check out an arena then Teddy and I are going to have dinner with an former athlete who turned to a massage therapist." She tells me. "Her background sounds amazing so Teddy and I are both excited to add her to our team."

"That's great! I hope she is as amazing as she sounds!"

"So guess what!?" I say excitedly.

"What?" Arizona mocks my excitement.

Giving her a joking look after the mockiery, "I asked Addison if she would go on a double date with you and I and Teddy and she said yes!"

"OMG really?" Arizona says almost as excited as I am.

"Yes. I explained it can just be the four of us going out and we can see if they click. She seemed ok with that. I actually think she might be excited about it."

"I talked to Teddy about it a little about it. She's down for it too. She seemed a little nervous at first but I explained to her I don't expect anything out of them. If anything they can be really good friends." Arizona tells me.

"That's exactly what I told Addison!" I smile at Arizona through the phone. "How perfect are we for each other?!"

Arizona smiles back at me. "Where did you two decide that we are going on this date?"

"Dinner first then we are going to this place near Addison's that has go-karts, mini bowling, laser tag, and a bunch of arcade games."

"That sounds amazing! Wait do they have air hockey?" Arizona gives me a devilish grin. I love that look. When she's home that look usually leads to very naughty things.

Raising my eyebrow at her, knowing that Arizona loves air hockey. "Why yes they do. I already googled it."

"Sweet I cant wait to kick your ass in that again!" She smiles.

"Just because that's the only kind of hockey you can beat me in, doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

"Are we going to make another bet like we did last time?" She asks, that grin reappearing. She is referring to the first time we played air hockey together. I talked a bunch of smack beforehand and she beat me in four straight games. The winner go to do whatever they wanted to do to the other in the bedroom. Needless to say neither of us really lost that night but she really likes to rub it in that she won.

Moving around on the couch to try to make the want in between my legs go away "You really need to stop grinning at me like that." I say again squeezing my legs together.

"I don't know what you mean babe." She says giving me that look again.

"Liar. It's really mean to tease me when you aren't here to put the fire out in my pants." I joke.

Arizona throws her head back in laughter. At that moment watching her laugh I realize that nothing is more important in my life than my beautiful blonde. We could get married in a courthouse and I wouldn't care because I'm marrying the love of my life. When she gets back I'll tell her that where we get married doesn't matter. "I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too"

"When you get home tomorrow night, please wake me up." I tell her.

"But it will be super late, I would rather let you sleep."

"I just miss you so much, plus if you saw this hot little number I planning on wearing to bed tomorrow night you might just change your mind." I give her a wink.

"Oh Calliope...you really know how to make a girl say hell yeah!" She smiles.

* * *

The next chapter will be Arizona's point of view of the same day. Thank you so much for all the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

(Same day but Arizona's POV)

"Are you kidding me right now?" Teddy questions me.

"What?" I ask.

"That how you left things? Without talking things through?" Teddy asks again almost yelling.

"You are my best friend, I'm just telling you what happened." I say

"You will always be my best friend and I love you but you are a fucking moron." Teddy says bluntly.

I just stare at her shocked..

"You love her right?" Teddy asks.

"More than anything..." I say.

"Then it shouldn't matter where you get married or who marries you. Your love for each other should outweigh everything and anything." Teddy is very passionate about what she is saying. "So get over yourself and get it together woman."

I'm still silent as she's finishing her talking. After a moment I finally speak. "You're right. I'm so dumb. She's everything to me and if she's wants to get married in a church we'll get married in a church."

"It's about time you came to your senses." Teddy says smiling.

"Thank you. You always help me make the right decisions." I smile.

"That's why I'm your best friend." She says smiling. "I'm here for you when you need to pull your head out of your ass!"

Changing the subject,"So how excited are you to move?"

"Very. I can't believe it took me so long to realize there is nothing really in Boston for me anymore." Teddy says.

"What about Joe? You two were dating for a couple months. I thought he seemed like a nice guy.?"

"Yeah he was nice but eh. He was kind of boring." Teddy rolls her eyes.

"I'm happy you are moving closer to me. So since you are moving closer, I have someone I'd like to introduce you too." I wink at Teddy.

"Oh yeah? Who's that." Teddy looks interested.

"Addison." I smile.

"Addison? Like Callie's friend Addison?" Teddy looks confused."I already met Addison."

"I think you two would hit it off. Plus I know you said you find her attractive." I say.

"I don't know. I've never dated a girl before."

"I'm just asking for you to hang out with the three of us one night and see how it goes. I'm not asking for you to fall in love on the first date." I tell Teddy.

After sitting quietly for a moment, Teddy looks at me "Ok, I'll give it a go."

I get a huge smile on my face "Yes! When we get back home, I'll talk to Callie and get something set up!"

When we land in L.A. I decide to FaceTime Callie. When I see her beautiful face and how her eyes light up when I calll, I think to Teddy's words on the plane. Teddy is right, she's the world to me and I should do whatever I can to make her happy.

During the call I learned that she asked Addison about Teddy and I tell her that I talked to Teddy about Addison. We are so perfect for each other, talking to our friends at the exact same time.

We flirt through FaceTime for a little bit and I notice the time "Babe, I'm going to have to let you go. I have to get ready."

She pouts "Ok. What are you doing tonight?"

"Teddy and I have a dinner meeting with a possible trainer who is also a physical therapist." I tell her.

"Ok...I'll let you go, good luck at your dinner! I love you baby!" She smiles and blows me a kiss.

I blow her one back "Love you too baby! I miss you so much!"

We get off the phone and I take a quick shower and get ready. I go and knock on Teddy's door, she comes to the door looking terrible.

"What's wrong?" I ask Teddy as I follow her to the couch in her room.

"I don't know but I feel terrible. I just finished puking my guts out, but give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go." Teddy stands and almost immediately falls back down to the couch.

"You can't go. You can barely walk. You need to stay here and rest." I say as I pick up the phone to order some chicken soup and crackers from room service.

After the room service drops off the food, I help Teddy get to bed. "I unfortunately still have to go to this meeting but I'll check on you later. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok...I'm so sorry." Teddy speaks out.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help it. Get some rest."

I leave the room and head to the lobby to get a Uber to take me to the restaurant. The restaurant is about a mile from our hotel so the drive is quick. When I arrive at the restaurant, I let them know my name and the hostess informs me that the other half of my party is already there.

"Carina, I'm so sorry I'm late." I apologize.

"I've only been here a couple minutes, it's totally ok." She smiles and I sit.

They sit us at a small table with three chairs. The server asked if we were expecting a third and I responded to the both of them. "Teddy is sick and won't be able to join us. She sends her regards." So the server takes the chair to another table.

"It's ok." Carina responds in her Italian accent.

Carina is a stunning brunette and her accent makes her even hotter. She was once a swimmer and has the body to prove it. I had met her once before, she actually hit on me, but I was dating Lauren at the time. If I was still single I would be wooing her in my hotel room right now.

"Congratulations on your engagement!" Carina says with a big smile. "I've never met your fiancé, but she is one lucky woman!" She says causing me to blush.

"Thank you, I'm the lucky one though. Callie is amazing." I smile just thinking of my Latina.

Carina and I talk about her possible position during dinner. She seems really interested and I think she wants the job. She told me that she loves working with young athletes of all skill levels.

After dinner, Carina informs me of a party that she has been invited to. Being a athlete turned physical therapist she has worked with a lot of big time athletes, and one of them is having a birthday party had a exclusive club in downtown L.A.

Since I know it will be a good networking opportunity, I agree to go. Plus she said LeBron James was going to be there and I've always wanted to meet him. We roll up to the club and Carina gets out of the SUV first. She turns and holds her hand out for me as I step out of the SUV. There are plenty of photographers and paparazzi there to take our photographs.

Inside the club is amazing. There are former as well as current athletes in the club, from basically every sport. There are also some celebrities including Ellen DeGeneres. I couldn't have been more excited when I got to personally meet her. More excited than when I met LeBron James a few minutes earlier. I follow Carina around and she introduces me to plenty more people. I'm surprised to find out that a lot of people know who I am and what Teddy and I do. Many of them even want to donate money or want to help in some way.

I feel like I'm on cloud nine with all these very famous athletes who know me and want to help. After meeting these people Carina asks me to dance. I agree and her and I hit the dance floor. The rest of the night at the club is spent dancing. By the end of the night Carina is pretty drunk. Looking at the time and seeing how drunk my hostess is I feel like it's time for me to go.

"Sorry but it's getting late, or should I say getting pretty early. I should get going." I tell her.

"We can share my car back to the hotel." Carina slurs a little. During dinner I found out that she is in the process of moving to L.A. she technically still lives in San Franscico, but was using this trip to meet me and go house hunting the next day.

Carina is all over the place, stumbling all around, so I feel like I need to help her out of the club. I grab her hand, and start to steer her out of the club. We finally get outside and she nearly trips and falls into me. I have to put my arm around her to help her get to the car.

Finally I get her into the car and once I climb in, she puts her head on my shoulder. The car starts to move and next thing I know we are back at our hotel. Again I feel like I have to wrestle with her to get her out of the car. The look of us getting in and out of the car must have been hilarious.

Finally I help her find her room key and help her into her room. When I finally make it back to my own room, I'm in my bed sleeping within minutes. The next day, or should I say a few hours later, I wake to my alarm going off. I get up and get dressed and head to Teddy's room.

Walking in I'm happy to see Teddy up and dressed. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

"So much better. I think I had one of those 24 hour bugs." Teddy says. "You look exhausted though."

"Yeah I had one hell of a night." I say smiling. "Not only did I meet LeBron James...but I got to meet Ellen DeGeneres!"

"Oh my god where?" Teddy says in excitement.

"Carina was invited to a birthday party for Dwayne Wade and there were a bunch of athletes and celebrities there. She took me along and I was able to meet them." I say.

"Of all the times I'm sick...ugh I hate you right now!" Teddy says.

"I will say it was fun but I also didn't get back here till around 3:30 this morning. I'm exhausted." I say yawning.

"I'm assuming the meeting with Carina went well?" Teddy asks.

"Yes very. She all but said yes yesterday. She was so drunk last night I hope she remembers." I tell her. "I'll call her later. Let's get to our gym and this last meeting so I can get home to my fiancé."

"Miss her?" Teddy asks.

"Like crazy. I sent her a text but haven't heard back yet." I tell her.

Teddy and I finish our visit and head to the airport. I did hear from Carina who apologized for getting drunk but also thanks me for making sure she got back to her room ok.

I'm able to sleep a little on the plane. It's very late when we land but, I drop Teddy off at a hotel and head home. I walk in the door and met by my favorite pup. I head up the stairs to my room and I'm met by a locked door. I look down and see my pajamas folded on the floor, with Callie's iPad on top with a note.

"Did you have fun in L.A.?" I open the iPad and it automatically goes to a picture of Carina and I with her head on my shoulder.

* * *

To the guest who left me this comment: You know you can't make a lesbian straight why do you think you can make a straight gay? It doesn't work that way

I have two female friends actually that were 'straight' and each developed feelings for a woman. Guess what they are both happy in their relationships. Things don't always have to be labeled. Do what makes you happy.

And secondly, it's my fictional story and I can do what I want. :)

Anyway I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Thank you for all your continued support and reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

I can hear Arizona coming up the stairs. I wonder how she is going to react to my note. I'm mad, I'm upset, I'm all over the place. It's not a secret that I love reading celebrity gossip. So how am I supposed to feel as I'm reading other gossip and, I see a headline to make my stomach turn. It read: **Arizona Robbins seen out with new brunette.** As I continued to read the article, it said she was wearing her engagement ring but the pictures showed them holding hands as they got out of the car. Arizona also had her arm around her as it looked like they were leaving the club. There seemed to be a ton of pictures of them. The worst one in my opinion was in the car, where this lady seemed to have her head on my fiancé's shoulder. The jealousy and anger I feel is driving me crazy. I withhold texting her to ask though. I'd rather talk to her face to face, so I don't respond to any of her texts she sent me through the day. Although I want to talk to her face to face, I feel like it's too late for anything to get accomplished.

She told me that her and Teddy were going to dinner with a former athlete who was interested in working for them. Why aren't there pictures of Teddy with them? I feel so sick to my stomach right now, and it just gets worse when I hear a loud pounding on the door.

"Callie open the door..." Arizona sounds really annoyed on the other side.

I don't answer so she knocks again, this time harder. "Callie, I know you and I know you are awake. Open the door..."

"Go sleep in the guest room Arizona. I don't want to talk about this tonight!" I yell back as I lay on our bed.

"I don't even get a chance to explain? I'm automatically guilty?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. It's late and we are both tired."

"So let me in so I can sleep in my own bed." Arizona says again. Her voice is tired and annoyed.

"I don't think you should be allowed to sleep in here, go sleep downstairs and we will talk about this when we are both more awake."

I hear her mumbling on the other side of the door then it gets quiet. I'm assuming she went downstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. I lay there staring at the ceiling, trying my hardest to fall asleep even though I have too many thoughts running through my head. I get up and head to my en-suite to wash my face again, because my eyes are burning.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I stop in my tracks. Arizona is now standing in our bedroom with a screwdriver in her hand, clearly she jimmied the lock open. Her pajamas and the iPad that I left outside the door are in her hand.

"This is my bedroom too and you can't lock me out." She says walking towards me. She sidesteps me and walks into the bathroom, handing me the iPad. I throw it on the bed and turn around to face her. "I'm too tired to argue about this right now, if you don't want to see me, you go downstairs." She says and begins to close the bathroom door.

I stop it with my hand. "It's my house Arizona, if I don't want you up here you shouldn't be up here." I snap, mad because I have all these feeling dealing with her.

Her eyes look tired and hurt as she turns around to look at me. "So being engaged to you doesn't matter? It's only your house?"

"When my fiancé lies and cheats it is." I snap back.

"So that's it? I don't even get to explain things? I'm just a cheater and that's it?" Arizona says angrily. "Oh and everything you read on the internet is true. I forgot"

"Pictures don't lie Arizona."

"Ok, let's take a look at those pictures..." Arizona storms into the room and grabs the iPad again. She opens to the site I saved. "Oh this one looks like she is holding my hand as I stepped out of the car...maybe cause she was just being a lady and helping me out if the car. I mean I was wearing those heels that are a little high." Arizona says as she holds up the iPad. "I must of slept with her. Oh look at this one, we were dancing. There is at least a foot between us, must have taken her home then right?"

Arizona tosses the iPad back on the bed and walks back to the bathroom. Not done with this argument, I follow her. "You lied to me, Arizona. How am I supposed to think?"

"How did I lie to you?"

"You told me you were going to this dinner with Teddy. I don't see any pictures with Teddy. You also didn't tell me anything about this party? Did Teddy even go to this meeting with you? Seems to me you are awful mad, why because you were caught?"

"Caught doing what, exactly?" Arizona questions as she walks past me back into the bedroom.

"Caught being with another woman, Arizona!" I yell at her.

"Yep you caught me...I flew all the way to California to hook up with another woman, and went to a setting where there was paparazzi, so I could get caught." Arizona says sarcastically.

"I don't hear you denying anything?" I say.

"Because there is nothing to deny since I didn't do anything!" Arizona yells back at me. "You know what I can't do this." She says as she grabs her phone and her suitcase she had rolled into the room.

"Can't do what?" I ask as she is walking around our room picking random things up.

"I shouldn't have to justify myself. I did absolutly nothing wrong! I met Carina at dinner by myself because Teddy got sick when we got to L.A. We had our dinner then she invited me to this party. She held my hand as I got out of the car so I wouldn't trip. Once inside she introduced me to some people, we danced, she got super drunk and we left. I helped her into the car and she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I helped her back to her room. That was it. I got a text from her the next morning apologizing for how she acted the night before." Arizona says taking her phone out to show me the text. "I didn't do anything wrong."

I turn my eyes from the phone and back to her and don't say anything.

"I can't be with someone who can't trust me."

"You're one to talk! Do I have to remind you how jealous you were around Penny?" I yell.

"That's totally different and you know it! She liked you! Carina is just going to work for Teddy and I. There are zero feelings there." Arizona yells back.

"Do you find her hot?" I ask. I probably don't want to know.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asks.

"Answer me! Do you find her hot?"

"I'm not answering that. You are just going to turn it around against me." She says and I know it's true. I'm so mad at her and right now I'm finding reasons to get more pissed.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." Arizona says again. "You know what? I couldn't wait to come home to you. I couldn't wait to tell you how much I loved you. I couldn't wait to tell you how I don't care where get married as long as you are my wife...but now, I don't even want to be around you, much less be married to you."

I just stare at her, dumbfounded.

"Calliope, I proposed to you in front of your family. I left my home to move down here with you. All that and you still don't trust me!? You still don't think I'm committed to you." Arizona sighs. "I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you."

Arizona looks at me with as a single tear slides down her face. "You know what, you win. I'll go to a hotel for the night. I think you have some issues you need to work out." With that Arizona walks out the bedroom door. After a minute I here the door to the garage close and then a car pulling away. What just happened?

I just stand there for a few minutes, staring at the door she just walked out of. That's when the tears start. I don't want this to be over. I don't want us to be over.

Was I overreacting? I feel like she should have told me. Plus she really didn't deny anything. I sit on the bed and I just begin to sob. Baxter comes and sits next to me, his head in my lap. This could possibly be one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

Wow a lot of opinions on the last chapter! You are great! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Reading your reviews make me want to write more and continue this story!


	38. Chapter 38

Twenty four hours. That's really all it took for my life to feel like it was falling apart. One minute I was excited to be talking to my beautiful fiancé and the next minute I'm checking into a hotel because we got into a bad fight. The worst part, I told her I didn't want to see her, much less marry her. I know I messed up.

Fuck, I feel so sick to my stomach and I haven't been able to stop crying. I do want to marry her but I need her to trust me. This isn't the first time she has either accused me of cheating or has been super jealous. Don't get me wrong, jealous Callie is super hot but, accusing Callie is not. I don't know what I should do to prove she is the only one for me.

It's 9 in the morning and I'm exhausted. I didn't get home till about 1 this morning then add on the accusing me of cheating and the fight that followed, I didn't get to the hotel till close to 3. It's not like I really slept though. I cried in the shower, then I cried when I laid down. I cried myself to sleep, which was only for a couple hours. My eyes are burning from all the crying.

I'm going to check out and go home. I just hope that Callie and I have a productive conversation. I keep trying to see things her way but I feel like she had no right to lock me out. I just needed her to listen. Honestly the pictures aren't even that bad.

I pull into the garage and see Callie's car. I'm relieved that she is home, I'll feel much better when we start talking. Baxter greets me at the door like normal, he's always so happy to see me and it makes me smile. "Hey Bax, where is momma?" I glance around looking for her and I don't see her. Walking to our bedroom, I see that Callie is curled against my pillow still sleeping. Callie never sleeps this late, so I'm assuming she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep either. I sit down in the chair that's in our room and just stare at her. She's so stunning even when she's sleeping. Even when we are fighting, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

I just sit in that chair watching her sleep for a little while, just petting Baxter. When she stirs I hold my breath. Her eyes flutter open and I see those beautiful brown eyes I love so much. When our eyes meet, I swallow hard. I try to give her a small smile but I'm met with the same straight face.

"Hi" I say softly.

"What are you doing here?" She asks coldly. This is definitely not the way I wanted this to start.

"I figured we should talk..."

"Now you want to talk?" She says interrupting me. "Did you want to tell me again how you don't want to marry me."

"Calliope..." I begin.

"No don't you Calliope me. Those words actually came out of your mouth last night." She says as she sits up.

Trying to stay calm "To be fair, you locked me out of our room. I just wanted to come home and fall asleep next to you."

"Too much partying in L.A.?" She says snarky to me.

I moved closer next to her and place my hand on top of hers. She quickly pulls her hand away from under mine. Callie climbs out of the bed and walks to the closet.

"So that's it? We can't even talk about anything?"

Callie ignores me and keeps going through her clothes.

"Calliope?"

Still nothing.

"Are you ignoring me now?" I question as I stare at her back.

Having enough of the silent treatment, I stand and walk up behind her. I tap her on the shoulder. "Calliope..."

Silence.

I've had enough. I put my hands on her hips and turn her around. "We need to talk."

"I don't really want to talk to you right now. After you broke in my room last night I tried to talk to you and you gave up and ran from our issues." She says and pushes my hands off of her.

Not giving up I grab her hands and she tries to shake them off but is unsuccessful. I take two steps closer and she takes two back. She doesn't realize how close to the wall she is until her back hits it. I have effectively backed her into the wall and she has no where to go. "Let me go Arizona."

"Last night all you did was accuse me of things, so I left but I'm here now. So let's talk."

"I don't really have anything to say." She says staring me in the face.

"Oh I think you do. Let me have it. Scream, yell, do whatever you have to do." I release her hands and she quickly scoots around me without saying anything.

"God you are so fucking infuriating!" I turn and yell at her. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want to be around you, much less marry you. I didn't mean it! You pushed my buttons and I guess that was my way to push yours."

"You said you didn't want to marry me! What the fuck Arizona?!" Callie screams at me. "How do you want me to feel?"

"I'm said I was sorry. I didn't mean that. You were frustrating me so bad cause you kept implying that I was a liar and a cheater! Which I'm not!"

"Pictures say a lot Arizona. How did you meet her?"

"I already explained everything to you. And she contacted us."

"That was your first time meeting her?"

"I met her a long time ago when I was dating Lauren. We met at some Olympic thing that I went to." I explain.

"Nothing happened with you two?" She asks.

"She hit on me but I was dating Lauren. I turned her down and that was it." I say.

"So she has hit on you in the past? And she still has feelings for you?" Callie says with attitude.

"Callie she's not interested in me! She actually congratulated me on our engagement! What do I need to do to prove I'm committed to you and only you?"

"Maybe not be seen around the town with other women." She says.

"Oh my god Callie! Nothing happened!" I yell at her. "How many times..." I'm interrupted as her phone rings.

Callie looks at her phones as to answer it. "We aren't finished, you better not answer it." I warn her.

She doesn't answer the phone so I continue to yell. "How many times do I have to tell you..." Callie's phone starts to ring again. "Who keeps calling you?"

"Aria. She probably just forgot to leave a message." Callie sounds annoyed talking to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened? Do you want me to call Carina and you can talk to her yourself?" I ask her.

"Oh so you have her number?" Callie asks raising her eyebrow.

"You know I have everyone's phone number who works for me."

"Oh I'm sure you do." Callie mumbles.

"Oh my god Callie. I can't do this!" I yell as my phone rings. I look down and it's Aria calling me now. Seeing it's a little strange, since she never really calls me I decide to answer it.

"Hey Aria."

"Are you with Callie? I need to talk to her."

"She's right here, but are you ok?" I ask as Aria sounds panicked.

"We are headed to the hospital, I think my dad is having a heart attack."

"Oh no!" With that comment, Callie stops what she is doing and stares at me.

"Listen I just called daddy's pilot and he is sending the Torres jet to pick you guys up. You need to be at the airport in 45 minutes. Callie is going to be pretty upset so just try to keep her calm." Aria says as she is talking really fast.

"Ok...I will. Keep us posted." I say hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Callie says worried.

I walk up to her and grab her hands and guide her to sit on the bed.

"I'm going to tell you something and I need you to stay calm...everything is going to be ok."

"You are scaring me, Arizona."

"Your dad is on his way to the hospital. He might be having a heart attack." I say calmly to Callie. "Your sister has sent your dad's plane to pick us up."

Callie has already started to cry. I pull her up and bring her close to me and embrace her. "He's going to be ok..." I repeat as I run my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

After a few minutes of holding Callie, her sobs have turned into soft sniffles. "Why don't you pack some clothes for yourself while I go call the dog sitter. I'll be back in a minute." I release Callie but she doesn't let go of me.

"I can't lose him Arizona. I don't want to lose you either." Callie cries into my neck.

"Shhh...don't. Your dad is going to be ok. And I don't want you to worry about us. This conversation doesn't matter right now, we are just going to focus on your dad." I push her back so I can see her face. "As long as you promise we will actually talk...ok." I ask with a small smile.

Callie nods and returns to her position in my arms. I meant what I said, this argument can wait, her fathers health is more important than anything right now. I give her a kiss on her cheek and let go of her again. "I'll be right back."

After making a couple calls I return to the bedroom to pack my stuff. I walk in and Callie is zipping up my bag. "I packed your stuff too." She says with a half smile.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

Callie takes a minute to think and nods. I drive us to the airport. I start talking to try and calm her nerves. "So the dog sitter didn't answer, and neither did Addison so I called Teddy since she is still here for a couple days. I know she only met Baxter a couple times but I believe she will be ok."

Callie nods and gives me a little smile. She grabbed my hand as soon as we started driving and still hasn't let go. "I called Addison when you were making calls. She said she would stop over too." Callie says.

"Oh maybe Teddy and Addison can hang out while we are gone." I say giggling causing Callie to half smile.

We finally get to the airport and board the plane. Within 15 minutes we are in the air, headed to Miami.

* * *

Wow! All your comments are awesome! Half of you are on Callie's side and half on Arizona's side. Thank you all for your continued support!

Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it!


	39. Chapter 39

I feel like time has stopped since Arizona informed me about my dad. As we sit on the plane, my head on her shoulder and my hand in hers, I just keep thinking about my dad. Arizona's thumb never stops rubbing my knuckles as she continues to comfort me. I need this constant contact or I think I will lose my mind. It's her that is helping me keep it together right now. I know we still need to talk and we will but I can't focus on that right now.

Arizona and I haven't said much since we boarded the plane. I have moved to silently look out the window still holding on to her hand. "Calliope?" She says softly.

I turn to look at her with silent tears running down my face.

"I love you so much." She says and kisses my cheek. "He's going to be ok..." she says as she uses her other hand to brush the tears away "...think positive ok." I nod and turn my head back to the window.

We arrive at the hospital and I finally find Aria in the waiting room of the cath lab. She has clearly been crying and as soon as we hug we are both a mess.

"What happened?" I ask as we finally let go of each other.

"I was over his house, we were in the office talking about a deal when he looked like he was in pain. I asked him what was wrong and he said he had a sharp pain in his left arm." Aria explains when she is done hugging Arizona. "He was breathing fine and talking fine but I didn't want to take a chance so I called 911." Aria explained. "They rushed him in and after fifteen minutes or so the doctor came out and said that dad's heart rate was elevated and they weren't sure why. When the doctor came back he said they were taking him up to the cath lab and they would follow up with me in here. So now I'm just waiting."

"Are you doing ok?" Arizona asks Aria.

"As good as I can be. I'm glad you two are here. Now that I don't have to worry by myself." She says with a small smile.

The three of us sit down in the waiting room. Aria sits down next to me and Arizona across from me. Aria is bouncing her knee around, clearly stressed. I reach over and grab her hand and just sit there trying to calm her as well as myself.

"Can I get you two anything?" Arizona asks us. "Water? Food? Anything?"

Aria doesn't answer so I thank Arizona and just shake my head. She looks over and gives me a wink.

Finally after what seems like forever, a nurse comes to get us and takes us to our father's room. My dad is sleeping when the doctor walks in.

"You must be the other sister...nice to meet you. I'm Dr Riggs."

Shaking his hand, I smile "Yes I'm Callie, and this is my fiancé Arizona."

Dr. Riggs shakes Arizona's hand and turns back to Aria and I. "Your father had some blockage and we had to put a stent in his artery. It was a basic procedure and he's going to be ok. He will need to stay overnight for observation but will be able to go home sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Dr.!" Aria says shaking his hand with tears coming down her face.

He smiles and shakes my hand as well as Arizona's. "If you have any questions feel free to have the nurse page me."

After he leaves the room, I hug Aria cause she's still crying. "See, he's going to be ok."

"I know it was just so scary." She says through tears.

"I know. I was scared too." I say giving her another squeeze. "Why don't you take the car home and we can stay here. Go see the kids and Omar."

"No I want to stay. I need to see him when he wakes up." Aria says.

Aria and I hang out in my dad's room while Arizona makes calls and gets us food. She has been absolutely wonderful during this. Finally my dad starts to stir a little while after Arizona returns and Aria and I are at his bedside right away.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Aria asks.

"Yes I can hear you, you're right next to me." He says joking. Arizona and I giggle but soon I have tears in my eyes just like Aria.

"You had us so worried! Don't you ever do that again." Aria scolds him.

"I'm sorry." He looks from Aria then to me. He sees Arizona behind me and smiles. "It's good to see all my girls are here."

The process of checking out of the hospital took forever. By the time we got my dad back to his house, it was past 7pm the next day. Aria finally went back to her house while Arizona and I stayed with my dad. After eating dinner, which now my dad's chef knows he needs to make healthier options, we made him go to bed. It's weird being an adult and making your parent try to listen to you.

Arizona and I get him situated and retreat to my bedroom in his house. We are both exhausted from the previous two days since each of us had very little sleep. We both change and I crawl into bed. Arizona stands there in her tank and sleep shorts just looking at me. I give her a questioning look.

"Is it ok if I get in with you?" She shyly asks.

It's then that I realize that we still haven't talked about our fight since we have been here with my dad. We each got a couple hours of sleep but they were at different times. I nod and pull back the comforter and she climbs in next to me. We are lying facing each other, about a foot apart but not touching.

After just laying there not saying anything for a few minutes, staring at each other, Arizona breaks the silence. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being such an asshole...I can't believe I said I didn't want to marry you, I don't mean that at all. I love you so much I can't wait to be married to you." She says almost rambling. "As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew how stupid I was."

"I believe that." I say with a smirk.

"Calliope, I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I want you to know you are the only woman for me. You have ruined me for everyone else. I can't imagine my life without you in it." She says placing her hand on my cheek. "That being said, I need you to trust me. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, there is no way I would ever hurt you intentionally."

I take a deep breathe and Arizona removes her hand from my face. "I believe you don't ever want to hurt me and I totally feel the same way about you. I just need you to understand what I was dealing with to. While I admit I shouldn't believe everything I read on the internet, after the initial anger, I was embarrassed. We were just on that site not even a month ago about our engagement. Everyone knows we are engaged and now everyone thinks you are hanging out with another woman. I don't want our lives to be in the spotlight Arizona. Especially in a negative view."

"I didn't even realize that it was embarrassing for you...for us. I meant no harm by it. I'm sorry baby." Arizona sighs.

We lay there is silence for a minute. "What else? I can tell there is more." Arizona asks.

I shake my head to signal nothing more but she doesn't buy it.

"Calliope?" She says again giving me a second to answer and when I don't she continues. "You know what happens when we don't tell our feelings to each other. They build up till they explode and we have some bad fights. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't want to fight with you. It hurts my heart when we are at odds with each other." I finally say.

"Mine too baby. So let's agree that we talk things over before we jump to conclusions." She says with a little smile and nod. "We need to talk through things before we just assume something about the other."

We are both quiet for a second again. "Did you think she was hot? I believe you that nothing happened, but I'm so jealous and I just need to know. And I don't know why I need to know but I just do...and" I blurt out in one long sentence, but before it's over Arizona's lips are on mine. Effectively shutting me up.

When she pulls back she is hovering over me, her body pressed into mine and her forarms on either side of my body. "Honestly? Was she pretty? Yes."

I feel defeated at that answer for her.

"Let me finish..." she says being able to read my body language. "She's slightly pretty, but she's not my type. I only have eyes for this beautiful bronzed skinned Latina with a fiery temper that keeps me on my toes. She's the only one in this entire world who I can totally be myself with. The only one that competes with me and urges me to do better. The only one that I want to see and talk to everyday. I would be lost with out her. You know I told you that you ruined me, but you also fixed me. I was so broken after Lauren, you helped me see I could truly and deeply love someone again."

With her little speech I pull her face to mine and kiss her with all the feelings I have had over the last couple days. Our lips mesh into one as our tongues slide against each other. Finally needing air, she pulls away from me. "Did I mention the sex with this Latina is fucking amazing? I have never ever been more satisfied with anyone. The connection we have, both physically and mentally, is something that I have never and could never have with anyone else." She says and ends it with a sweet yet passionate kiss.

I can't help but to smile as she pulls away again and is hovering over me still. "I love you. I promise next time I have an issue to talk to you before freaking out."

Arizona smiles. "Good because I hate feeling like we aren't ok."

"I know me too." I say as I place my arms around her. "Thank you so much for coming here with me. I would have been a absolute mess if you weren't here."

"We are in this together now. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She says and kisses my nose.

"Oh yeah? Nothing you wouldn't do for me?" I question raising my eyebrow.

Arizona smirks "You want to be on top, don't you?"

I nod and she rolls off of me. She stretches her arm out and I snuggle into her, my head resting on her shoulder. She pulls me in closer and we fall asleep tangled up in each other. Each getting the best sleep we've had in days.

* * *

Thank you for all the continued support and reviews! I love hearing your opinions!

On another note, if you are from the US, get out and vote tomorrow! We need to show these old white asshat men in office that they can't control our lives! #FuckTrump


	40. Chapter 40

I slowly feel myself being brought out of my slumber. My warm blanket that I'm snuggled up to is being pulled away from my body. The cooler air makes me shiver and I feel goosebumps all over my body. I then feel a warm, wet sensation over my nipples, causing them to harden even more than the slight shiver I had earlier. I slowly open my eyes to find dark brown eyes staring at me. Callie has her plump red lips around my tight pink nipple. She is sucking, licking, and biting both hard buds all while never breaking her stare into my eyes.

I can only moan as I watch her taste my chest. She repositions herself slightly causing her thigh to fall onto my now wet center. I use that opportunity to squeeze her thigh, pushing her harder into my center, just trying to find some relief to my aching clit. Callie let's me grind onto her leg just enough to tease my clit, when I try to rub against her harder, she slows her body and pulls her leg away slightly.

"You aren't getting off that easy..." Callie whispers in my ear. She's done teasing my nipples, which both stand painfully hard right now. She has moved up, kissing my neck then my mouth. After she whispers in my ear she sucks my earlobe in her mouth. She drops back down and kisses me again. I use both my hands to grab her face to keep our lips together. Our tongues are battling as I squeeze her thigh between my legs once more. I'm trying desperately to find some relief for my throbbing wet center.

Callie pulls away her mouth as well as her leg, not before sucking on my bottom lip and releasing it with a pop. She gives me a wicked grin as she slowly begins her descent on my body. Her eyes never leave mine as she once again stops to tease my nipples, this time kissing my entire breast. She leaves open mouth kisses all over and around them before she continues south on her mission.

It feels like forever when she finally makes it to my center. It takes one long slow lick to my wet pussy to tear my eyes away from her and throw my head back in pleasure. Callie starts out slow, more long slow licks from the bottom of my slit to the top. I attempt to push her deeper but she has no time table and clearly wants to take her time with me this morning. She takes her index finger and circles my tight hole, not all the way in, just enough to somehow make me even more wet.

Callie begins to use her tongue to just tease my clit. She also pushes one finger slowly in and out of me, but not all the way. Callie uses the tip of her tongue to run up and down my clit, every so often changing direction to go side to side. She is driving me wild with this slow torture.

Finally after what feels like forever she adds another finger and starts pumping harder into my wet tunnel. She flattens out her tongue as she licks my clit harder. I can feel the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, my orgasm is approaching as Callie sucks my clit into her mouth. She's pumping her fingers harder, curling them to hit the spot she seems to find so easily. My hips are moving out of control to the point that Callie has to bring her left hand around my leg to attempt to hold down my pelvis.

My body starts to quake as I hit my high. Callie sucks my clit harder then pulls out her fingers and replaces them with her tongue. She licks up everything my body is giving to her. I think I'm coming harder than I ever have before. Callie doesn't let up and just keeps lapping at my pussy, she is rubbing tight circles on my clit with her finger. My hands that were in Callie's hair pushing her further into my core are now trying to push her away because I can't take it anymore.

She pulls back and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. I pull her up to me and kiss her with all I have left in me. I moan at the taste of myself on her tongue. I am totally exhausted from Callie's wonderful torture of my body, but she is even more worked up than before she started. Still needing her release she climbs off of me and walks into the closet and returns shortly. She slides the harness up my naked legs and tightens it to ensure it's secure.

Still laying on my back, Callie climbs on top of me and slowly slides down on the dildo attached to the harness on me. The view in front of me is amazing. Callie's bouncing breasts are mesmerizing. As she begins to ride me, I initially grab her hips to guide her but I move one had down and rub her clit. She leans down and squeezes my breasts as she grinds herself harder onto me.

It doesn't take very long till Callie comes, her juices running down her thighs and onto mine. She collapses on top of me from exhaustion. We lay there holding each other till we both drift off to sleep for a few more hours.

It's been two weeks since we had our scare with Callie's dad. Callie stayed in Miami for a week to keep an eye on her dad and to help Aria out in any way she could. I stayed for a couple of days for Callie. I planned on staying with her but I had a meeting I couldn't reschedule. Callie insisted she was fine and would be ok if I left.

We finally reconnected with each other at home two days later. When I say reconnected, I mean we worshipped each others bodies for hours and hours. It was the first time we had sex since our huge blowout then her dad's heart attack. So we had a lot of making up to do.

Since that day Callie has been insatiable. She wants to have sex all the time, it's like she can't get enough. Don't get me wrong, we have always had a lot of sex, but this is even a lot for us. She is wearing me out, I feel like I haven't had a lot of time to recover till the next time she wants to do it.

I'm currently telling Teddy about my sex problems with Callie as we wait at the bar for our drinks. Tonight is our double date with Teddy and Addison. We decided to get some dinner and drinks and now we are hanging out at an arcade type place. It has a bunch of games, food and drinks.

"Oh the horror...you fiancé wants to have sex all the time" Teddy says as she rolls her eyes.

"I know how it sounds...I do but I feel like she is breaking my vagina. I actually pretended to sleep this morning so we wouldn't have sex. That was after she initially woke me up to have sex then we fell asleep again. I've never done that before." I explain to Teddy.

"So talk to her, didn't you promise each other you would talk and do a better job of communicating?" Teddy asks.

I nod in response.

"Ok then I think you know what you have to do." Teddy says smiling "Either talk to her or keep having lots and lots of sex and get a sore vagina."

I bust out laughing at my best friend. Finally changing the subject "So how do you think tonight is going?" I ask Teddy.

"Good...really good actually. I feel like there is something there, our conversation keeps flowing and I feel like we keep laughing a lot. I feel very comfortable with her."

"That's great! I will say I think you are smiling a lot tonight." I say as I pay for our drinks.

We walk back to the table and Teddy sits next to Addison as I sit next to Callie.

"Took you long enough" Callie says joking as she squeezes my thigh under the table. There are some times that I look at Callie and my whole world comes into view. This is one of those moments. Callie notices me staring and stops smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just love you..." I say and lean over and give her a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love you too..." Callie says as she gives me another kiss a little bit deeper this time.

Finally a clearing of a throat brings us back to reality.

"Do you two need to get a room?" Addison asks.

"Or do you just want to climb on this table to get it on?" Teddy follows up with causing Addison to laugh

"Sorry..." We both say at the same time.

Addison stands and grabs Teddy's hand. "Come on, let's go play some games and leave these two alone for a bit."

"So is Addison having a good time?" I ask Callie after they leave the table.

"She is...however I found out this isn't their first time hanging out." Callie says with her hand still on my thigh rubbing random patterns.

"What?!" I say in surprise.

"Yeah when we were in Miami and they were both called to watch Baxter, they ended up there the same day and have been talking since." Callie explains.

"I can't believe Teddy didn't tell me" I say flustered.

"If it makes you feel better, Addison wasn't going to tell me either. She just let it slip that Teddy is a good kisser."

"WHAT? THEY KISSED?" I say totally shocked.

"Shhh... they didn't want us to know because it's still new and they didn't want us to get our hopes up." Callie says trying to calm me down.

"I guess I get that...but when Teddy finally tells me, she's in so much trouble...babe what are you doing?" My thoughts interrupted when Callie's hand goes higher on my thigh.

She leans in closer and whispers in my ear "We should head to the bathroom, there is something I want to show you."

Studdering cause she caught me off guard "I...I...dddon't think that's a great idea. Not here." I move her hand that is almost at my center.

"Why not? We've done something like that before." She says smiling.

"That was once and we aren't doing that here." I say moving her hand.

"But I'm horny." Callie says whispering in my ear.

I shake my head and jump off the chair. I grab Callie's hand to try and go find Teddy and Addison but Callie starts walking to the bathroom. "Babe, no we can't." I say pulling her back.

"I promise it will be quick." She says winking.

"No babe."

"What is wrong with you?" Callie questions.

"I don't want to have sex with you in the bathroom!" I quietly yell so others don't hear us.

"Ok...I can wait till we get home." Callie says laughing.

"No! We aren't going to have sex at home either. I need a sex break Callie!" I say a little forceful.

Looking confused Callie pulls me aside. "What?"

"Callie, all we do is have sex, I think you are breaking my vagina. I just need some time to recover."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Callie says looking a little hurt. "We don't have to have sex tonight."

Grabbing her hands, "Babe it's not that I don't want to...it's just that, it's all we've been doing. Literally. I just need some time to recover."

"Ok" Callie pouts and starts to walk away.

I grab her hand and pull her back to me. "What's going on with you? Are you really this horny all the time?"

"It's nothing..." She says.

"No really...tell me."

"It's just that after our massive fight and then my dad's heart attack, I felt like my world around me was crumbling down. So now I feel like I need to make you happy all the time. I'm just trying to make the most of everyday." Callie says with some tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh baby...Don't cry" I say wiping a stray tear that escaped. "First off your dad is doing great. Secondly, everyday with you is the best of my life. You are stuck with me forever." I say smiling. "We are fantastic. We talked and are talking more. You don't have to have sex with me 24/7 to make me happy. I love you no matter what."

I pull Callie closer to me and connect our lips. "Ok?" I ask.

Callie nods and smiles.

"Good, now lets go see what our friends are up to." I say smiling.

* * *

This is somewhat of a filler chapter. So good news and bad news. Good news, I have another story that I'm starting to write. Bad news, it's going to take a little while to get out since I'm pretty busy right now. More bad news, this story is coming to a end. There will probably be 2 to 3 more chapters depending on how I break it up. Hope you enjoy! I love all your reviews! Thank you so much!


	41. Chapter 41

It's eleven months later and we are currently one day away from our wedding. Arizona and I wanted a late spring wedding because we comprised on where we were getting married. We decided for a smaller ceremony on the beach and then we are having a huge reception. Since we don't want to sweat in our dresses that is why we are having it this time of year.

My dad is doing well. Along with eating well he has been been a lot more active. I'm proud of him for how active he has been. I thought he would work more since Aria was on maternity leave for the past month and a half. Apparently Aria and I were both freaking out about our dad being in the hospital because we apparently were both having a lot of sex. Just so happens that's when little Isabella was conceived. She is a gorgeous little baby, with the darkest brown eyes.

Addison and Teddy have been officially dating now for nine months. They are both very happy. They are not living together but Arizona and I think it will happen as soon as Teddy's lease is up. They are barely ever apart.

Arizona and I couldn't be happier. Since our last major fight from when she was in LA, things are great. We communicate better than we ever have. I'm so excited that tomorrow I will finally be able to call her my wife. Arizona surprised me and wants to do a couple of traditional things for the wedding. One we aren't allowed to see each other's dress until we are walking down the aisle. The other thing she wants to do is spend tonight apart from each other.

"I hate being apart from you though. I don't sleep as well. Don't you want me to be well rested so I look beautiful tomorrow." I whine. We just got home from the rehearsal dinner. I'm trying one more time to keep her with me tonight.

"Babe, it's one night. And you look beautiful everyday, no matter what." Arizona says and kisses me.

I pull her into me and kiss her deeper running my hands up over her breasts and give them a light squeeze. Needed air she pulls apart from me. "Nice try baby." She says smiling. "Come on let's go talk to Teds and Addie downstairs"

I pout and Arizona laughs and grabs my hand as we leave our bedroom. As we get to the bottom of the stairs we see Addison straddling Teddy on the couch. Teddy's hands are on Addison's thighs, under her dress that she is wearing. Addison has both hands on Teddy's face as they are passionately kissing.

Arizona and I look at each other and laugh. I clear my throat causing them to stop what they are doing and look at us.

"Can't you two keep it in your pants?" I laugh

"You're one to talk." Addison says as she climbs off Teddy. "How many times have I seen you two all over each other?"

"You two are way worse than we ever were..." I say and Arizona laughs.

"Regardless of who is worse, I was just showing my beautiful girlfriend how much I'm going to miss her. Since my best friend is making me stay with her instead." Addison says as she nuzzles her nose into Teddy's neck.

"You three will be fine. It's just one night. You two say your goodbyes...I'll meet you at the car in a minute." Arizona says to Teddy and Addison waving them off towards the garage.

As they walk off holding hands, "I'm so glad our friends got together." I say smiling to Arizona.

"Me too babe..." She smiles and pulls me in for hug. "Sleep tight. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow!"

"Me either..." Arizona says kissing me. "I also can't wait to see you out of your dress tomorrow."

"Don't say things like that to me when you are leaving me for the night and it's just Addison and I. Which by the way if you are leaving you had better get out there to make sure they aren't having sex up against one of our cars." I say giggling. I give Arizona one more kiss and watch her walk out the door. A minute later Addison comes back in looking flustered herself.

"You two have the worst timing." Addison says rolling her eyes.

Laughing I hand my best friend a glass of wine as she sits down in across from me. "You and Teddy seem to be doing very well."

"I'm absolutely crazy about her and those feelings grow everyday." Addie smiles. "Plus if I would have known how good lesbian sex is...damn."

Not expecting Addison to say that, I choke on my wine. Finally being able to swallow, the wine burns my throat as Addison laughs at me.

"In all seriousness though, I love her Callie. Like really love her."

"That's awesome and I think she thinks the same about you."

Addison and I sit up talking a little while longer as we finish off a bottle of wine. We laugh and reminisce but also look to the future for the both of us.

* * *

This is it. The day my life changes forever. I'm so excited to be married to the love of my life. Everything is set up and ready to go. Aria and the kids have just left my room to make their way down the aisle.

Leo and Mia lead the way down the makeshift aisle on the beach. Leo has a white shirt on with khaki shorts. He has green suspenders on with a little green bow tie. Mia has a little light blue dress on and she looks like a little princess.

Aria and Teddy have simple dresses on. Aria has blue to match Mia's dress and Teddy's green color matches Leo's bow tie and suspenders. With us wanting a small wedding on the beach we each said that we only want one person next to us. It worked out because Addison is actually marrying us. We joked about it at first but Addison was actually all for getting ordained online.

Arizona is walking down the aisle next. Both her parents wanted to walk her down the aisle. Then I get the cue from my dad and it's our turn. As soon as I make it at the start of the aisle I can't take my eyes off of Arizona. She is wearing a white fitted silhouette dress that has a bit of a plunging neckline to show just a enough cleavage but is still tasteful. As I make it to the end of the aisle I notice that both of us have tears in our eyes from watching the other.

My dad extends our hands and Arizona grabs my hand. My dad reaches over and kisses Arizona on the cheek and then turns to me "You look beautiful Mija." He kisses me on the cheek as well. After my dad sits down Arizona and I take two steps to the alter.

"That dress looks amazing on you." She whispers before we step in front of Addison. My dress has a strapless bodice and the bottom is chiffon so it flows. I loved it as soon as I tried it on.

I know Addison is talking but I'm not really listening. I'm just staring at Arizona and memorizing every detail of how perfect today is. The morning started with some spotty showers but right now the sun is out and there is a wonderful nice breeze coming off the gulf.

Arizona gives me a wink and its just in time since Addison has started talking to me.

"Callie, are you ready to say your vows?"

I nod and begin. "Arizona from the moment I saw you I knew I would never see someone so beautiful ever again. You are the missing piece of my life that I never knew I always wanted. I promise to love and cherish you every single day. You have made me a better person, and that shows in the way I live my life." I say smiling.

Now it's Arizona's turn. "Calliope from the moment I spilled beer on you in Korea, I knew that my life would never be the same. I believe in you, I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my life and my love, today and always."

Addison continues the ceremony and we exchange rings. Then I hear the words I've been waiting to hear for months. "By the power vested in me by the state of Florida and the internet guys, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss." The sheer wait of being able to finally hear those words, I use both hands and pull Arizona's lips to mine. We share a very passionate yet appropriate kiss for all to see.

When we retreat to the tents that are set up, Arizona grabs me and we share another passionate kiss, this one is a little less appropriate since we are now in private. "I have been waiting to do that since the moment I saw you today" Arizona says as we finally pull apart from each other. "It should be a crime for anyone else to be ever caught in that dress. I think it was made for you."

I take Arizona's hand and make her spin in place. "Your dress is the sexiest thing I have ever seen you in. It's going to look so good on the floor later." I say and Arizona laughs.

"Not sure what you two are doing in there but let's take these pictures before my kids get all dirty." Aria yells on the other side of the tent door.

One more sweet kiss to my new bride and we walk out the door and meet up with the rest of our tiny wedding party. We take pictures with the kids, Aria and Teddy first so Aria can take the kids back to my place so they don't get dirty. After the pictures are taken we make our way to one of my dad's hotels that he booked for the reception. It's the biggest and fanciest ballroom in the hotel.

The rest of the night seems like a blur. After we are announced, we make our way around the huge ballroom to greet everyone and thank them for coming. More and more pictures are taken, the cake is cut and we have our official first dance as a married couple. "Finally I get you all to myself!" I say as we sway back and forth.

"If I forget to tell you later, today has been the best day of my life..." Arizona says smiling making her dimples pop.

"Let's get out of here. I want to show you the outfit I got for tonight." I say.

"Calliope it's our wedding reception. We can't leave." She says giggling. "That outfit will have to wait, or you can just take it with us on our honeymoon."

"I'll bring it to Hawaii, but I honestly don't plan on wearing a lot of clothes for the next two weeks." I say grinning. With that comment, Arizona laughs and kisses me. Unfortunately our song has ended and I notice my dad motioning for us to come over by him. The next few hours are spent mingling with friends and family. Some of that is spent with Arizona and some not. No matter who I'm chatting with, I find myself constantly looking for my new bride when she's not with me.

As the night starts to wind down I spot Arizona standing next to Aria and Omar. They seem to be packing up the kids, when I get closer I notice that Arizona is holding little Isabella. Arizona has been smitten by this little one since she's been born. Arizona said she thinks Isabella looks like me, probably because my sister and I have some of the same features.

I walk up behind her and put my chin on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her "That baby looks good on you." I say teasing.

Arizona continues to stare at the baby with a smile on her face. "Calliope?" She says and I let go of her so she turns around. "I want one."

"Ok, I'll distract Aria, you go put her by our stuff!" I say jokingly.

Arizona finally looks up from Isabella and gives me a smile. "As much as I love her, I don't want her. I want one of our own. I want us to have a baby. Can we start really talking about it?"

"I would nothing more!" I say with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

After all the guests have left and everything is cleaned up, Arizona and I head up to the penthouse wedding suite. Of all the hotel rooms I've seen or stayed at this one will probably be remembered as my favorite. There are rose petals everywhere and a bottle of champagne chilling next to the bed. There are also a ton of candles spread around the room. Arizona and I fall onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Getting married really takes a lot out of you." She says causing us both to giggle.

"I'm going to get washed up for bed." I say as I stand, grab my bag and head into the attached bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I change into my bright red nightie I bought special for tonight. It's sheer and with the matching thong, it doesn't leave a lot to the imagination. I double check myself in the mirror and head back out to the bedroom. When I walk out I see the most gorgeous thing in the world. My new wife is standing at the edge of the bed clearly waiting for me to come out. She is dressed in a white tank top that says "Mrs. Robbins Torres" on it and some white lacy panties. The "Torres" is written bigger on the tank top.

Seeing her in that adorable tank top breaks me into a huge smile. "I love this!" I say as I walk up to her and my both my hands on either side of her stomach.

"I thought you would! It looks like we both the same idea about not really going to sleep." She smiles and pulls me in to kiss her. She pulls back and looks at me with a wicked grin. "You might like what you see underneath this tank top too."

I grin and move my hands to the hem of the shirt. She lifts her arms in the air, effectively helping me take off her top. Once off, my eyes get darker and my mouth must be hanging open as I see a white corset that is hugging her body. It's clearly pushing up her magnificent breasts and just barely covering her nipples.

"The tank top was the cute factor but I wanted to look sexy for my new wife on our wedding night." She says and the only thing I can think to do is push her back on the bed and climb on top of her. I connect my lips with hers and she places her hand on the back of my head to keep me connected to her. We are tangled together on the bed, our hands start roaming but our mouths barely leave each other's except to get air.

We slowly begin to undress each other but we still manage to take our time to cherish and worship each other. Our mouths start to roam a little more, as we kiss each other's necks. Our tangled limbs are meshed so much together it's almost like you can't tell where I end and Arizona begins. We take turns being on top of each other but neither of us are being overly dominant.

It takes some time, not that we are rushing in anyway, but we finally end up naked in each other's arms. Arizona is on top right now. She maneuvers herself so our centers are grinding against each other. I run my hands down her back, down to her glorious ass and push her closer to me.

"Together...I want to come together..." I say in between kisses.

Arizona doesn't stop kissing me but does start grinding her wet center harder into mine.

Finally needing air, we pull apart our lips. Our eyes never leave each other as we move our bodies in a steady rhythm bringing us to our powerful climaxes. We grind against each other till all the aftershocks stop. Arizona smiles down at me and gives me a sweet kiss. I wrap my arms and legs around her and roll us to our sides.

"I love you so much Mrs. Robbins Torres..." I say as we kiss and cuddle.

"Not as much as I love you baby..." Arizona says as she pulls me closer to her, snuggling into my side.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate! Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate every single one!


	42. Chapter 42

I couldn't ask for a better place to honeymoon. Callie's father rented us our own private house in Hawaii complete with our own private pool and beach. The house was Carlos's wedding present to us. We had decided to go to Hawaii and Carlos told us he could get a good deal. It wasn't till we landed that we turned our phones back and and he had left Callie a message that he personally rented the house and car for us along with stocking the fridge with everything we could think of. When we got to the house we called him on speaker and thanked him over and over.

Once off the phone with Carlos, Callie and I explore the entire house then we take a walk to look outside at the pool and the beach. Callie is standing in front of me admiring the view of the pool and the beach. As I stand behind her, I'm admiring my view of her. Since she's in front of me, I decide to strip out of my clothes and jump in the pool. Callie turns to see me in the pool and does a double take when she notices I'm naked. I just raise my eyebrow at her, hoping she takes the hint.

She smiles back at me and slowly pulls her tank top over her head and tosses it on one of the lounge chairs around the pool. Next she shimmies out of her sexy shorts she has on, leaving her in just her bra and thong. She does a little dance and turns her back to me, she unclasps her bra and flings it onto the chair, but doesn't turn around. Then she turns her head to look at me and puts her fingers on the sides of her thong and slowly starts to push them down her long beautiful legs.

She stands straight up again and slowly turns around. Watching her show off her naked body makes me drool. She takes very slow steps towards the pool until she makes her way in. She submerges herself for a second and pops right back up. Her bronzed body is now shimmering with wetness. Wanting to touch her, I swim up to her and wrap my arms and legs around her naked body.

"Calliope, have I told you today how much I love you?" I say looking into her dark brown eyes.

She looks up pretending to think about it. "I don't know...why don't you show me how much you love me?"

I lean in and kiss her "Mmm...I think that sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Later after hours of sex in and around the house we are just laying naked in bed with each other. The house has a huge California king bed in the master bedroom but we are laying in the middle of bed facing each other. I lean in a little bit to kiss her nose. "I love you so much".

"Me too baby" Callie says.

I figure now is a good time to bring up the baby conversation. "So..." I start.

"So..." Callie says with a smile, mocking me.

"How long do you think we should wait before we try getting pregnant?" I ask her. We have talked about kids in the past, basically we both want kids, but that was the extend of the conversation.

"I haven't really thought about it, what do you think?" Callie answers.

"As soon as we get back from our honeymoon?" I say with a innocent smile.

"You want to try that soon? We have only been married for two days. I guess I would just like some alone time with my wife." Callie smiles. "How about we wait a year?"

"I want time with you too, but I also want to go back to the Olympics and with training and qualifying that really starts back up about a year and a half before and with waiting a year, I feel like that would take a lot of time away from trying and that's assuming it works the first try so how about 4 months?" I say without taking a breathe.

"Whoa calm down baby..." Callie kisses me. "I'm not saying no, I do want kids with you, I just want to give us a little time together. I want to be able to be a married couple first. How about 10 months till we start trying?"

"How about six months? That was I can take my time looking for the perfect doctor that will get me pregnant?" I say.

"You want to carry first?" Callie says shocked.

"Yeah I do...why are you surprised by that?" I ask.

"I just never thought you wanted to. I guess we never talked about it. That's ok though. I would love to see you with that glow that pregnant women get. Oh then that time frame when all you want to do is jump my bones." Callie says pulling me closer to her. "Yeah lets get you knocked up."

We spend a little bit of time kissing before we pull apart again. Callie has this weird smile on her face. "What?" I question.

"Just thinking of a little Arizona running around at home with her blonde hair and blue eyes. How would I ever say no to her?" She says smiling.

Pouting a little "I really want a little Calliope though...one who looks like Isabella. She looks just like you, I want that too."

"Well we are going to have more than one honey. We just need the right donors to have them look like each other." Callie says to me making me get a huge smile on my face.

"I can't wait to have your babies Calliope" I say as I roll on top of her.

"Mmmm...me either..."

* * *

Six months later...

After our honeymoon I went into the research phase of Callie and I having a baby. I would say about eighty percent of my free time I was researching conception. The hardest part was Callie and I deciding on a sperm donor.

We finally settled on a Latino guy who said he was a lawyer. Plus in college is played football. We liked him because he was both smart and athletic.

I was inseminated the week after thanksgiving. Technically it was a little less than our six month comprise but we were both excited. Everything has since returned to normal, since I'm not obsessing over the process. Now all the stress turns to if the process took. I can't say I feel any different, which makes me nervous. The doctor said it might take some time to show on a test so I figured I would at least wait two weeks. Tomorrow will be two weeks and I'm nervous.

Callie tells me that stress will hinder the process so she has tried to take my mind off of things. Callie surprised me with a romantic weekend getaway to the keys. Then we stopped at her dad's house to have dinner with the whole family and now we are finally home.

A little while after we are home Callie and I are snuggled in bed.

"Thank you for this weekend." I say to Callie as I nuzzle into her neck more. "You really wore me out too."

"You are very welcome baby, and trust me it was my pleasure." She says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I say as I pick my head and give her a kiss.

"What?" Callie asks smiling as I keep my head up after the kiss.

"What would you say about me taking the test tonight? Tomorrow is two weeks, what's a couple hours early?"

"If you want to, I'm not going to say no." She says smiling.

I jump up out of bed and head to the bathroom. Callie and I sit on the chaise that's in our bedroom while we wait for the results. She's holding my hand as we wait, which feels like the longest three minutes of my life. When the timer I my phone goes off, I take a deep breath and pull Callie into the bathroom with me. My heart drops when I see the negative results.

I throw the test in the garbage and Callie wraps her arms around me. "It's ok baby. We can try again in a few weeks."

"I know. I guess I'm not surprised. I didn't feel very different." I say.

"Babe it was only two weeks, I don't know how different you would feel." Callie says as we crawl back into bed. She pulls me closer to her and holds me till I fall asleep.

Two weeks later and Callie and I although initially disappointed are doing really well. We are planning to try again in another two weeks. Right now though we are about 10 days away from Christmas.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Teddy whines as we continue to walk around the mall.

"I just don't know what to get her." I tell Teddy, annoyed that I can't figure out what to get my wife. "Let's just go, I'm exhausted with this search. Plus I don't think our lunch is not agreeing with me."

After I drop Teddy off at Addison's house, where she now lives, I head home and lay on the couch. I'm feeling very nauseous and I'm hoping that a nap will make me feel better. After my nap I feel slightly better. Oh so I thought when I run to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach.

When Callie gets home later I'm back to laying on the couch. "Baby, are you ok?" She says and sits down on the coffee table across from me.

"Yeah just must of eaten something bad when I was shopping with Teddy."

"Aww. My poor baby. I'm going to make you some soup." Callie kisses my head and heads to the kitchen. The next couple days are more of the same. Random sickness in the middle of the day so I decide to go to the doctor to see if I have a touch of something. Our entire family is coming to our house for Christmas, so I wouldn't want to get anyone sick.

A quick chat with the doctor, she finds out my symptoms, takes some blood and leaves for a bit. When she comes back in the room she has some unexpected news for me.

"Congratulations you are pregnant," my doctor says with a smile on her face.

"Wait...What? I took a pregnancy test and it was negative." I say confused. "And I feel sick in the middle of the day not the morning."

"Those things are wrong all the time. And women can get 'morning sickeness' anytime of the day. You are definitely pregnant."

"Oh my god...thank you doctor." I say as I shake her hand.

On my way home, I'm about to call Callie, but I stop myself. I don't want to tell her over the phone. I wait and when I finally talk to her, I let her know that I had a stomach bug. I think I have a better way to tell her.

Christmas Eve is here. It's our first Christmas hosting and I'm excited. Callie and I always open our gifts on Christmas Eve before we head to bed. I can't wait to give her her gift this year. It's been killing me for a week now.

We have a little tree set up in our bedroom and have put our presents to each other underneath it. We turn off all the lights and just have the lights of the tree on. Callie wants me to go first. She hands me gifts one at a time and has me open them. Once I'm done I tell her it's her turn. I give her a couple little things first, then I give her a little box. She opens it and looks confused. She looks at the now positive pregnancy test and looks back at me.

"What is this Arizona?"

"It's a pregnancy test...I'm pregnant..."

"What...But I thought..." Callie stutters our as she has tears in her eyes.

"I guess the initial test was negative, but when I went to the doctor, she did a blood test and it was positive. I decided to take another test that we had at home so I could surprise you."

Callie pulls me into a hug. She starts crying into my shoulder. "Arizona, I'm so happy. Best Christmas suprise ever!"

She gets up and pulls me with her to the bed. We spend the rest of the night celebrating the news.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate you all!


	43. Chapter 43

Nine months and 3 days later...

My wife is a champ! She is three days past her due date and is honestly miserable. I'm trying to do everything I can to make her happy or at least comfortable.

Overall she has had a smooth pregnancy but our little baby inside is so comfortable, they don't want to come out. I know I say they, but there is only one baby in there that we don't know the sex of yet. We debated on it but Arizona really wanted us to be surprised. So I decided it would be best to do what my wife wanted.

Arizona already asked Teddy to be a godmother and she is absolutely over the moon excited. Teddy and Addison got engaged on New Year's Eve. We had planned not to tell anyone that Arizona was pregnant until the 3 month mark, but when they insisted on a champagne toast after Teddy proposed, we had to tell the two of them cause they didn't let up.

Aria and Omar are doing great as well as the kids. Mia is really excited to have a baby cousin. She really wants us to have a girl. My dad is doing great and really excited about another grandchild. Baxter even seems excited, actually more protective of Arizona. He follows her everywhere and whenever she is, he lays at her feet.

None of them are as excited as Barbara Robbins though. Her and Daniel are currently in town, they are actually staying with us. Before they came into town she was calling at least once a day. She can't wait to be a grandma.

We went to the doctor two days ago. It seems the baby's head doesn't want to drop any further causing it to just stay in there. She is still only two centimeters dilated. The doctor is giving her two more days and if the baby doesn't make it's appearance she will be induced.

We have tried everything to move the process along. We've had spicy food, gone for long walks on the beach, she has been bouncing on the baby ball, and she even tried drinking some castor oil, which didn't go well.

The doctor suggested having sex, but Arizona has not been feeling too sexy lately. In fact she hasn't felt sexy for at least two months. Needless to say our sex life has taken a downturn, especially from the middle mark of her pregnancy. Arizona was horny all the time, but I definitely wasn't complaining about anything then.

Arizona and I are now home from our walk. We are in our bedroom and I'm giving her feet and legs a much needed massage on the chaise.

"God Callie that feels so good." Arizona moans as I'm rubbing her feet. Those moans coming out of her mouth are making me wet.

"Anything for you baby." I smile.

"God I wish this little girl would come out already." Arizona groans. Arizona really thinks this baby is a girl, especially since the baby is giving her such a hard time. I think it's a boy. Since we each guess it's something different, we agree whoever is right gets to pick out of the names we have decided.

"You mean boy..." I say grinning. "You know the doctor says sex might help things too." I say a bit suggestedly. I run my hands up her legs all the way to her upper thighs, massaging as I go. "If it doesn't induce labor, I can still make you feel good. Maybe take some stress out."

I lean over her and bring her lips to mine. "Let me take care of you baby..." I slide my hand inside her pants to her extra sensitive clit as I move my lips to her neck. I gently rub her clit over and over.

It doesn't take Arizona long to find her release and feel at least a little more relaxed than she has been. She's so exhausted from not being able to sleep at night, that she falls asleep soon after. I cover her up with a thin blanket and head to take a shower.

After my shower I head downstairs since my blonde is still sleeping. Her parents went out shopping earlier and are still not back. I grab some water and sit on the couch, as soon as I turn on the tv I hear Arizona yell my name from upstairs. I'm up the stairs and in my room in no time at all. Arizona is standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, over a puddle of water.

"My water broke...you may have actually done the trick." she says smiling.

I help her over the water and to the bed. I grab her new yoga pants and she changes into those while I clean up the floor.

Since we already have our bags packed, all we need to do is hop in the car and drive the fifteen minutes to the hospital we picked. She calls her mom and Teddy to let them know to meet us there.

It takes a couple hours but it's finally time to push. I'm holding her hand and both Teddy and Barbara are in the room each holding a leg. The next part goes pretty quick, and before I know it, the doctor is asking me if I want to cut the cord of my beautiful baby boy!

"It's a boy Arizona! I knew it!" I smile at her. The nurse places the baby in Arizona's arms and everything turns blurry from the tears in my eyes. I lean down and kiss her on her sweaty head. After a minute the nurse takes our new baby boy out of the room to get him cleaned up.

The doctor is still working on Arizona, and all of a sudden I hear one of the machines she is hooked up to start to go crazy. Arizona seems to have lost conscienceless. The doctor then asks for everyone to leave the room.

"What? No! What's wrong with with her? What's wrong with my wife?" I'm yelling and sobbing at the same time. Barbara and Teddy are dragging me out of the room.

"Let the doctor and nurses work Callie." Barbara says to me as Teddy gently but firmly pushes me out the door.

After what seems to be forever the doctor finally comes into the waiting room as I'm pacing back and forth. "Callie, Arizona started to hemorrhage, however we found the source of the bleed and it's now under control and she's going to recover fully. We have just wheeled her into her room so you can head in there. She will probably be sleeping for a little while though."

"Thank you doctor." I shake his hand then rush out the door to my wife's room.

When I walk in I see her sleeping peacefully. I lean over and kiss her head and pull a chair next to her bed. After a little while the nurse wheels my new baby boy in. The nurse picks him up and places him in my arms. When I look down I see his crystal blue eyes looking back at me. "Hi baby. You definitely have your momma's blue eyes." I slowly rock my son back and forth. I can't stop staring at him, he's so beautiful. Along with his beautiful blue eyes, he has darker skin than Arizona but a little lighter than mine. Of the little bit of hair he does have, it's a sandy brown color. He definitely has her nose and it looks like he has at least one dimple.

I start to softly sing to him until he falls asleep again. I just continue to sing and stare at my new baby boy. I see something move from the bed and when I glance up I see another pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at me.

"You're awake..." I say quietly but excitedly as I stand and walk over to give my wife a kiss.

"What happened? I just got really tired." She asks.

"You started to hemorrhage. They made us leave and I had to sit in the waiting room and I was freaking out."

"Oh honey, come here" Arizona scoots over so I can sit down."

"Don't you ever do anything like that again. I can't lose you." I say looking Arizona in the eyes. She brings her hand behind my head and brings our lips together. It's a sweet kiss that's not rushed but is full of love.

Pulling apart, she rests her forehead against mine. "I love you. I'm so sorry." She puts her head on my shoulder as we both look down at our son. "Well you guessed right, what's his name Calliope?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Barbara peeks her head in, "Is it ok for us to come in?"

Arizona waves in her mom, Teddy and Addison.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Mateo Daniel Robbins-Torres." I say with a big smile. I hand him over to Teddy who is crying. Addison stands next to her with her arm around Teddy's waist.

"Your father is going to be so excited that you used his name." Barbara says to Arizona.

"Actually it's both of our father's names. Mateo is Callie's father's middle name." Arizona explains to the room. "It's Spanish for gift of god".

"I love it!" "It's perfect." Come from Addison and Barabara.

A month later things are great at home. Arizona's parents left two weeks ago. It was nice having them here but at the same time, I wanted some alone with my wife and son.

To say I'm obsessed with Mateo would be an understatement. I love just looking at him. I find him breathtaking. He's currently nursing from Arizona as we are all sitting on our bed. I'm so jealous that she gets to experience this part of having a baby. I'm able to feed him out of the bottle but I want the connection that Arizona has. It's given me baby fever. I know he's only a month old but I want to have a baby. I want to be the one who carries.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to make an appointment with the doctor to start getting the hormone shots." I say to Arizona as I watch her feed our son. "The sooner I start, the sooner we get this in motion."

"Do you think that will give you enough time before China?" Arizona asks.

"I figure I have at least 3 months to try, assuming if even it takes that long to get pregnant."

"Then go for it. I want what you want baby." Arizona leans over and kisses me.

I smile and pull her lips to mine again. When I release her I smile as I watch our son nurse. "I just hope the next one is as beautiful as he is."

"Calliope...have you seen yourself? You are gorgeous!"

"I also hope my body bounces back like your did." I say as I grin at my topless wife. "Just about two more weeks till I can have my way with you." I say as I raise my eyebrows.

Arizona laughs. "They are a source of food for your son."

"I know but they are also a source of fun for me." I laugh.

* * *

Eight weeks later...

I was religious with my hormone shots. I have been so careful with my diet and I've still had zero luck getting pregnant. I'm very discouraged. Arizona says I'm too stressed out and need to relax for it to happen. Today I get to take a test to see if I this last time took or not. I'm hoping the third time is the charm. The doctor said everything looks good, she has said this every time I get inseminated though.

I'm so anxious taking this test. I don't know if I can deal with another negative result. Arizona and Mateo are still sleeping so I crawl out of bed and head to the bathroom.

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the bathroom by myself saddened by another negative test, when I hear Arizona on the other side of the door. "Calliope...baby..are you ok?". I reach up and move away from the door so Arizona can come in.

"Oh baby...it's ok..." Arizona says as she sits down next to me and pulls me in for a hug. "We will figure this out. We will try again in a couple weeks." She says already knowing what was wrong before she even sat down.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Arizona. I hate seeing these negative results over and over. It crushes me each time." I say in a defeated tone. "Maybe I'm just not meant to carry a baby for us."

* * *

Enjoy! I love reading your reviews! Thank you!


	44. Chapter 44

I hate that my wife is feeling so defeated. I know she's not getting pregnant because she is so stressed out about it. It's all she thinks about. She says that's not the reason but I think it is. I need to find a way to calm her down so she gets pregnant.

Callie had to go to Miami for the day so I planned something's for her return. Teddy and Addison are coming over to have dinner and talk about final wedding plans so I also asked if they could take Mateo for a few hours but they both insisted that they take him for the entire night. They have watched him for us before and are comfortable doing it. He's a great baby so I dont expect them to have any problems.

After dinner and after Callie's initial reaction of Mateo sleeping somewhere else, we are finally alone. We are cuddled on the couch in each other's arms. I begin to kiss her on her neck.

"It was nice of you to plan a quiet night in so we can relax." Callie moans and moves her head to give me more access.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg baby." I say nipping at her earlobe. "Lets go upstairs..." I grab her hand and lead her upstairs. I pull her into the bathroom with me. I start the water and add the bubble bath in the tub. I light a couple candles and turn back to my wife.

Callie has a big smile on her face. "How did I get so lucky?" Callie asks and pulls me close for a kiss.

"I ask myself that everyday." I say to my latina godess.

As we share some sweet kisses, I reach for the hem of her shirt to help her take it off. I kiss her neck as I unclasp her bra. Pulling off her bra, she moans as I lean down to softly kiss her nipples. I slowly drop to my knees, kissing her stomach on the way down causing her to giggle. I unbutton her pants and pull them down her legs slowly. I leave random open mouth kisses down her long legs. Still on my knees, I reach up and pull her panties down her legs, finally having her naked I stand back up and lead her over to our huge clawfoot bathtub. I hold her hand as she steps in and then sits down. She moans as she relaxes her body into the hot water. I make quick work of my clothes and climb in behind her.

We spend a lot of time in the tub, just relaxing, soaking, and talking. I massage her shoulders, arms, hands, and anywhere else i can reach. As the water begins to turn cold, Callie begins to let the water out, I think she wants to get out, but instead she turns the water back on. "This is too amazing to get out now." She says and leans her back into my front. I wrap my arms around her and just hold her.

The next time the water gets cold, we agree to get out. We dry each other off and slip on our robes. We walk back into the bedroom and Callie pulls me closer to her. "Thank you for helping me relax. The procedure tomorrow will definately take because of you."

"I have a surprise for you...I'm going to inseminate you tonight." I say and Callie looks at me surprised. "I've been doing research since you have been having issues. I called the doctor and got some tips."

"Ok...what kind of tips?"

"Like making sure you are relaxed..." I say as I lean in and kiss her. I slide my hands under her robe and pull her closer to me. As we kiss I slowly slide her robe off her shoulders and push her back on the bed. Callie grins as she watches me slip my robe off and climb on top of her.

Callie pulls my lips to hers. Our tongues slide against each other in a intimate dance. Finally needing air, I pull back, Callie's hands are everywhere and anywhere. "What other tips did she give you?" She asks.

"Apparently if you have an orgasm while we are trying this, its more likely to take." I say as I raise my eyebrows and smile.

Callie laughs "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Oh I got this..." I say as I connect our lips again in a more passionate kiss. We stay this way for awhile. I'm half on top of Callie, so my hand can wander around. I run my hand down her side, to her ass, then down her thigh. I pull her thigh over my leg so she has something to grind on for a little bit. I bring my hand back up her side to her breast. I give it a gentle squeeze then roll her nipple between my fingers. Callie moans into my mouth and bites down on my bottom lip. I love it when she does that and she knows it.

Callie looks at me with hunger in her eyes then surprises me and flips us over. "You first" She smiles and straddles my hips. She reaches down and grabs on to both my breasts while she gently rolls her hips back and forth against my center.

"Fuck baby" I moan. Callie leans down and kisses me again, effectively stopping the grinding against me. I groan in protest.

"Patience baby..." She says pulling her lips away from mine. She starts to kiss down my neck and in no time at all she's slowly teasing my nipples with her tongue. As much as I love her mouth on my chest, I need her mouth in another spot.

Callie knows exactly what she is doing to my body and is enjoying it. This is our first night without Mateo at home and I'm going to make sure we can really enjoy the night without being interrupted. He has a good sense of when Callie and I are trying to be intimate.

Callie continues to kiss down my body but skips the apex of my thighs. Needing release, I run my own hand down and slowly start rubbing my clit. Callie watches me for a few seconds before she grabs my hand and sucks my fingers into her mouth. "Mmmm...you taste amazing...but this is for me." She says when she removes my fingers from her mouth and my hand away from my body.

Callie smiles knowing that she's torturing me. She takes one finger and slowly runs it up and down through my drenched folds. I push my head back into the pillow in sheer pleasure, I close my eyes as she runs her finger to my clit, then back down. Then the feeling stops, when I open my eyes and look back up, Callie is staring at me. She is millimeters away from my pulsating core. When our eyes meet, she flattens her tongue to make a long slow lick between my folds.

"Calliope..." I whimper as she continues to lick through my folds. My hands fly into her beautiful dark tresses to keep her close to me. "Oh god...oh...god..." I moan louder as Callie's tongue rolls over my clit. She pushes two fingers deep inside me. Callie's strong hand is resting on my pelvis, holding down my hips as she is sucking my clit into her mouth. "Oh...god...Callie..." I scream as I orgasm. She slows her pumping and licking to help with the aftershocks.

Callie crawls back up my sated body, kissing my body on her way back up. I sigh heavily and Callie gives me a smug smile. "What's the sigh for?"

"Now I'm just so relaxed. Tonight is supposed to be about you." I say as my body recovers from the amazing orgasm she just gave me.

"I need you to be relaxed too." She smiles and kisses me.

After a little while, I start to get my energy back. We continue to kiss as we lay next to each other. I slowly roll her onto her back and begin to take control. I run my hands to her breasts and squeeze as I slip my tongue into her mouth.

Callie moans and grabs my ass pulling me closer to her core. She wraps her legs around mine to hold me close. She runs her hands back up to my back and one hand runs to the back of my head to keep our mouths together.

I roll her nipples between my fingers and Callie whimpers into my mouth. I can feel her wetness on my body. I slide one hand in between us and tease her entrance. "You are so wet." I whisper in her ear as I run my tongue up her earlobe.

"It's all for you..." Callie manages to say through her ragged breath.

With one more kiss to her mouth I make my way down to her center. I continue to pleasure my wife with my tongue and fingers. I tease her clit with my tongue and continue to stroke her with my fingers. After a little while of sucking on my wife's clit and steadily pumping in and out of her, I feel her walls clamping down on my fingers. I know she is about to hit her peak. I grab the skinny tube that is filled with our donor and place it in her opening. I push it all the way in, and push the plunger all the way down slowly to release the contents into her. I suck her clit back into my mouth causing Callie to scream out my name as she hits her high.

I have put some pillows under her glorious behind to elevate her. The doctor said that after we were done to do that for 10 to 15 minutes. Callie decides to take it a step further and she totally turns and places her legs on the headboard as her back is on the bed.

"I'll do whatever I can to help" Callie says as smiles. I lean over and kiss the wonder that is my wife. I snuggle next to her as we just lay there for some time just holding her.

* * *

Well our wish came true! Callie became pregnant that night or possibly the next morning. Her pregnancy was a lot worse than mine. She felt sicker for a longer period of time, almost the entire nine months. I gained a lot just in my stomach and she complained that she gained everywhere. I told her the reason she was sicker is because girls are different than boys and more of a pain.

That's right Callie had a girl! We named her Lucia Ann, after her mom. Plus Ann is my mom's middle name as well so we followed in the same footsteps as Mateo's namesake, naming them after our parents. We plan on calling her Lucy though. She's Callie's twin and has me wrapped around her finger. Im so excited that I got my wish of a lIttle Callie. Callie insisted that we used the same donor as Mateo so they would have the same genes.

Lucy is a little darker than Callie with beautiful black hair. Her eyes are the same gorgeous brown as Callie's. When Carlos met her for the first time, he couldnt believe how much she looked like Callie when she waS born. So far Mateo seems good with her. He's only a little over a year so it's hard for him to understand that he needs to be gentle with his baby sister.

We just got home from the hospital today. Callie is nursing Lucy in bed and Mateo is sleeping cuddled up between us. He had a rough couple of days as he was with his cousins while we were in the hospital. He loves his cousins but missed us.

Callie looks over at me with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I question with her look.

"I'm so happy right now. I have the woman of my dreams and two perfect children. I'm the luckiest woman in the world." She says.

I lean over to connect our lips in a sweet kiss. "I was thinking the exact same thing. I really don't know where I would be without you. I can't imagine my life without you in it..." I take a heavy sigh and look at our gorgeous children "...or them. Thank you so much Calliope."

"The feeling is mutual Arizona. Thank god you spilled that beer on me." She giggles and I lean forward to kiss her again. This time she places her hand on the back of my head to keep me in place longer.

* * *

That's a wrap everyone! Thank you to everyone who read my story, and left me reviews. I am working on another story but I'm slammed with work right now, so I'm not sure when I will get it out. Also I'm not ruling out a sequel to this, I just had to much writers block to keep it going right now. Thank you again!


End file.
